Still here
by scaar15
Summary: Con una mejor amiga que la transfiere a su preparatoria, y un tutor que se deshace de ella por no poder pagar las cuentas, Kagura deberá arreglárselas para sobrevivir en su nueva preparatoria y en la casa de su padre ausente conviviendo con el trío de 170cm. "Bienvenida a casa"
1. Capítulo 1

**Es mejor permanecer en una preparatoria para delincuentes antes de reencontrarte con tu archienemigo en una normal.**

* * *

-¿Porqué...? - Kagura le miró con desagrado y muy disgustada ya de primera.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿porque estás...? - Contestó Okita con la misma expresión que la chica.

 **X**

 _Retrocedamos una semana..._

Primavera. Era un día soleado pero no hacía mucho calor, el día perfecto para ir a visitar a Soyo-chan a su mansión en los barrios de la alta sociedad. Como siempre, más que de alegrarse de ver a Soyo, se alegró por la cantidad de comida que ésta había preparado.

-¡Esta delicioso Soyo-chan! -

-¿Te gusta? Estuve practicando, todo esto lo hice yo.- Mostró alegremente una gran mesa con pasteles de todo tipo de color y algun que otro plato salado con carne que tanto le gustaba a su amiga.- Kagura-chan, come por favor.-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso hiciste todo esto para mi? - Preguntó sin poder creerselo luego de recibir un "si" por parte de Soyo. Inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¡Gracias, jamás olvidaré esto! - A la vez deboraba todo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Luego de haberse comido todo, Kagura descansó exhausta en un gran sofa junto a Soyo.- Por cierto Kagura-chan, hay algo que me tiene intrigada...-

-¿Que es? - Preguntó sin importancia sacandose restos de comida de los dientes.

-¿Como... Como es tu escuela? - Se apenó, de hecho quería pedirle algo pero no se animaba, ya que era un deseo muy egoísta.

-Pues... Es una mierda.- Contestó sinceramente y Soyo se sorprendió.

-¿A-A que te refieres? -

-El calvo ( _su padre Umi Bouzu_ ) como es el director no hace una mierda por la preparatoria por lo que se la conoce como "el campo de concentración"-

-¿Porque "el campo de concentración"?-

-Porque atrae solo estudiantes con mala reputación, nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo envía a sus hijos a esa maldita preparatoria, es la peor de todo el distrito. Los alumnos en su mayoria son los expulsados de todas las demás escuelas, no les queda de otra que entrar en la Preparatoria Metropolitana Industrial Yato.-

-V-Vaya, ha de ser bastante mala...- Rió con iseguridad.- ¿Y tú como te acostumbras a eso? -

-No lo hago, vivo peleando con todos. Mirá, el otro día me hice esto peleando con un sujeto.- Le enseño su pierna con un pedazo de carne afuera.- Como le estaba ganando el cobarde me mordió y me arrancó un pedazo de pierna.-

Soyo se tapó la cara horrorizada.- ¡No me muestres más! Bien, ya lo decidí, no me interesa si es egoista o que, ¡no dejaré que sigas en ese lugar! - Exclamó alterada.

-¿Ah? - Kagura no entendía a que se refería.

Luego de un largo rato, ya estaba anocheciendo y hacía algo de frío por lo que Kagura luego de ponerse una chaqueta de Soyo y haberse puesto la capucha con orejas de conejo ( _típico de Soyo, pero ella no se quejó, también le gustaban los conejos_ ) se despidió y caminó rumbo a la parada de buses.

Cierto castaño merodeaba por la zona, como siempre volvía a su departamento de noche luego de haberse pasado la tarde satisfaciendo a alguna de sus "fans", pero en ese momento divisó a un sospechoso grupo de sujetos que se dirigía a una joven la cual estaba sola esperando el bus.- _No es mi problema._ \- Pensó; luego recordó que estaba entrenando para ser policía por lo que tomó postura y comenzó a correr hacia los sujetos, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que la chica se defendió por su cuenta. Era tal su fuerza que inclusó llegó a sorprenderlo, a él, al gran Okita Sougo. Se quedó helado viendo como esa figura con orejas de conejo se movía con tanta seguridad y derrotaba a uno tras otro sin titubear, saliendo totalmente ilesa.- _¿Acaso estoy delirando?_ \- Llegó hasta tal punto de quedarse viendole a la joven como un tonto, hasta que uno de los sujetos la tomó de las orejas haciendo que su capucha se saliera y revelara el rostro de ésta, lo que le hizo fastidiar a Sougo.- _Debí imaginarlo..._ \- Reconoció inmediatamente a la chica, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, la cual odiaba a muerte desde el día que la conoció.

Finalmente Kagura había derrotado a todos, como uno de los sujetos la tomó por las orejas se sercioró de que la chaqueta estuviera bien ya que no era de ella, y al ver que no le había pasado nada cantó victoria.- ¡Se lo merecen, idiotas! - Pisó los "cadaveres" de los sujetos y en eso divisó al castaño.- Ohh, ¿que estas haciendo a estas horas por aquí señorita? - Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Eso debería preguntartelo yo, ¿que hace por aquí una delincuente de la Preparatoria Yato? ¿ajustando cuentas con tus socios los mafiosos? - Se le burló y Kagura se fastidió.

-Si, así es, así que si no quieres tener nada que ver en esto te sugiero que te largues mariquita.-

Sougo se fastidió.- De haber sabido que eras tú no hubiese venido a ayudarte, maldita machona.-

Kagura comenzó a reír.- ¿Tú? ¿Ayudarme a mi? ¡No me hagas reír! - Continuó riendose mientras que Sougo dió media vuelta y se marchó sin decirle nada.- ¡Lamento haber fallado tu intento por ser un héroe! - Continuó riendose y a causa de eso perdió el bus.- ¡Ah maldición! - Exclamó con rabia.

-¡Te lo mereces, estúpida! - Satisfecho, sonrió sádicamente.

-¡Maldito, vuelve aquí! - Gritó molesta, pero este la ignoró y siguió su camino.

 **X**

 _Una semana después..._

-¡ABRAN EL CAMINO IMBÉCILES! - Se escuchó por toda la preparatoria Gintama una voz sumamente molesta, dando pasos que retumbaban por todo el edificio, como si de un ogro se tratase, un ogro mujer.

-¡NO ME ESTÉN MOLESTANDO ESTUPIDOS NIÑOS! - Por el otro lado de la preparatoria se escuchó otra voz sumamente molesta contraria a la anterior, de un ogro hombre. Unos chicos le pidieron que le corrigieran sus tareas pero nunca esperaron que su tranquilo y poco responsable sensei los tratara así.

-¡Quitensé del medio!- Exclamó Kagura abriendose paso por los pasillos mientras todos la miraban con desagrado, finalmente se topo con alguien que no se quitó de su camino ya que se encontraba coqueteando con una chica.- Oye, ¿acaso no escuchaste que dije que se quitaran del medio? - Preguntó con un aura maligna haciendo asustar a la chica.

-B-Bien, Okita-san, más tarde hablamos.- La chica huyó de allí.

-¡Acabo de perder una cita por tu culpa! - Sougo despedía un aura maligna pero ambos se sorprendieron al verse de frente, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaron en esa situación.

-¿Porque...?- Kagura le miró con desagrado y muy disgustada ya de primera.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿porque estás...? - Contestó Okita con la misma expresión que la china al ver que llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Gintama.

Una vena se le marcó en la frente a Kagura.- _¡La mataré, definitivamente la mataré!_ \- Pensó y salió en busqueda de su amiga a la cual quería degoyar.

Finalmente ambos ogros se toparon en el camino, eran Kagura y Ginpachi-sensei.

-¿Donde esta Soyo-chan? - Tenía una voz gruesa respirando agitadamente luego de haber armado revueltos por toda la preparatoria.

-¡Lo mismo quiero saber, voy a reprender a esa mocosa de elite!- Exclamó con el mismo tono que Kagura.

-¡Kagura-chan! ¡Aquí estas, estuve buscandote! - Apareció Soyo con una sonrisa en el rostro y ambos ogros la tomaron por los hombros.

-¡Oiiii ¿que se supone que significa esto?! ¡El calvo me dijo que YO había hecho un traslado aquí! - Kagura estaba sumamente molesta.

-¡¿Me puedes decir porque tengo que soportar a esta mocosa no solo en mi casa si no que ahora también en la preparatoria?! - Ginpachi estaba alarmado.

-¡Es que, Kagura-chan, no podía dejar las cosas así! ¡En esa preparatoria tú estabas sufriendo!-

-¡ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA, COMO SI NO FUERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA CARGARME A TODA LA PREPARATORIA! - Exclamó furiosa.

-Es que... Además... Quería compartir estos momentos contigo, Kagura-chan.- Se apenó.

-¿Eh? - Ambos ogros se calmaron y se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-¡Los días de la Preparatoria son momentos únicos en la vida de todos, es cuando más haces amigos! Pero... Sin embargo, yo... No tengo ningún amigo y me siento muy sola...- Entristeció y ambos la soltaron.- ¡Quería compartir estos bellos e inolvidables momentos con mi mejor amiga! - Comenzó a llorar y los dos se alarmaron.

-¡O-Oye, no llores! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención enojarme contigo! - Ginpachi-sensei, le tenía un gran miedo al hermano de Soyo-chan, y sobre todo a su tío Sadasada.

Kagura simplemente la abrazó.- Aún así estoy molesta, pero bueno. Liberare mi ira desquitandome con todos en esta Preparatoria, y tú te encargaras de que no me expulsen por mi comportamiento.- Dirigiéndose a Gin-sensei.

-¡¿Ah?!- Se alarmó.

-¿Harías eso sensei? ¡Te lo agradezco! - Soyo cambió a un rostro alegre, como si nunca hubiese derramado ni una sola lágrima.

-¡¿AH?! - Volvió a repetir.- _¡¿Esta mocosa estaba fingiendo que lloraba para que todo salga como ellas querían?! -_ Pensó con fastidio.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, volví después de mucho tiempo jajaja. Ciertamente ya casi no tengo tiempo de dedicarme a este pasatiempos tan infantil que tengo desde que entre a la universidad, pero mientras siga siendo una niña de mente voy a seguir escribiendo fics de esta pareja que ammmmmo con todo mi ser. Quería agradecer a todas las que siempre leen mis fics, adoro volver a esta página y leer nuevos reviews tan alentadores, espero que este fic en el que sigo trabajando les guste, muchos besosss lectores!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nunca confies en alguien que no paga la renta**

* * *

Al día siguiente de ser transferida sus peleas con Okita Sougo eran frecuentes, de hecho los demás alumnos en señal de burla le habían hecho un cronograma de peleas.

 _13hs Kagura vs Alumna X_

 _13:30hs Kagura vs Okita_

 _13:35hs Kagura vs Sensei X_

 _14hs Kagura vs Okita_

 _14:30hs Kagura vs Director_

 _15hs Kagura vs Alumno X_

 _15:20hs Kagura vs Alumno X2_

 _15:40hs Kagura vs Okita_

Y así hasta llegar al horario de salida que normalmente era a las 17:20pm.

Como estaba programado, a las 15:20hs puntuales Kagura yacía peleando con el segundo alumno desconocido, quien siempre era alguien que se topaba en su camino y por aburrimiento buscaba pelea, hasta que por allí paso Okita.

-Vaya, peleando de nuevo como una autentica delincuente. Cuando tenga mi título de policía te arrestaré por idiota.-

-¿Que dices? ¡Como si fueras capaz de enfrentarte a alguien! - Exclamó con el cadáver del alumno X2 en sus manos.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas como una simple niña como yo pudo contra una banda de maleantes mientras tú solo mirabas? - Se burló.

-¡Dices que eres una niña cuando te conviene, mira tus manos! - Le señalo el cadáver que sostenía, el cual soltó sin importancia.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear maldito bastardo?-

-Cuando quieras, estúpida China.-

A ambos los consumía un aura maligna y como siempre, comenzaron a pelear rompiendo todo a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente terminaron en la dirección.

-Maldición, mira donde tengo que estar por tu culpa.- Okita estaba fastidiado, nunca lo habían llevado a dirección, él era el favorito de todos sus profesores.

-¡Já! Te lo mereces.-

-Bieeen, ¿que demonios paso aquí? ¿otra vez tú mocosa? - Preguntó el director Matsudaira al reconocer a la niña que había estado sentada en su sala de dirección desde que empezó las clases allí.- Si sigues así no me dejarás alternativa más que expulsarte.- En ese momento su secretaria entró para comentarle algo al oído al director.

-Ella es la niña a cargo de Ginpachi-sensei. _-_ Susurró para que solo la escuche el director.

 _-_ Oh, ya veo. Bien, parece ser que te salvaste mocosa, pero quiero que esa conducta tuya termine de una vez. Te quedarás una hora extra haciendo limpieza, y tú también mocoso, ambos rompieron muchas cosas que costarán mucho dinero.-

Frustrados y fastidiados con el otro se dirigieron hacia su lugar de combate para limpiar todo lo que habían roto: mesas, sillas, ventanas, una pizarra, y algunos borradores.

-Me las pagarás estúpida china, tenía planes para luego de las clases, por tu culpa llegaré tarde.- Comenzó a acomodar la pizarra en su lugar.

-¡Ohh, que martirio! De seguro ibas para lo de Kamui a pasarte la tarde jugando vídeo juegos para conquistar mujeres de anime.- Se burló, cosa que era cierta en realidad, lo que más le molestó a Sougo.

-...No es eso, había quedado de ir a casa de una _amiga_.- Mintió.

-¡Como si alguna chica pudiera aguantarte, deja de mentir! ¡Tú no tienes amigas! - Le sacó la lengua.

-¡No me refería a esa clase de "amistad", idiota!-

-¿Entonces a que te refieres? - Preguntó molesta y confundida.

Sougo suspiró.- Olvídalo, una niña como tú no lo entendería.- Continuó limpiando mientras Kagura se le quedó mirando confundida, hasta que finalmente comprendió a lo que se refería.

Giró su cabeza rápidamente en señal de desprecio y rechazo.- No se que le ves de entretenido a algo como eso.-

-Como lo dije, una niña como tú no lo comprendería.-

-Pues espero nunca crecer, me das asco.-

-Tu me das asco.-

-Parece que al fin tenemos algo en común.-

-Así parece.-

Parecía una pelea de quien tenía la última palabra, mientras que ninguno de los dos se miraba. Finalmente fue Sougo quien terminó la pelea y ambos terminaron de hacer la limpieza en silencio. Por fin era hora de marcharse.

 **X**

En casa de Ginpachi-sensei, Soyo se hallaba esperando a su amiga y al llegar Gin se sintió apenado de recibir a una chica de la alta sociedad como ella con solo té y galletas de arroz. A pesar de que Soyo había llevado unos deliciosos pasteles hechos por ella comía las galletas de arroz como si fuera algo extravagante.

-Aunque hayas traído estos pasteles aún estoy molesta contigo.-

-Yo también, mira que tener que soportarte en mi trabajo también.- Comento Gin.

-¡¿Como dijiste?!- Ambos comenzaron a pelear mientras Soyo los ignoraba y continuaba tomando su té calmadamente esperando paciente a que ambos terminaran de pelear. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Kagura rogó para que Gin se detuviera porque le dolía la pierna, eso no significaba nada bueno proviniendo de un monstruo como ella.

-¿Que fue lo que te sucedió Kagura-chan? - Su amiga se preocupó.

-Aquel bastardo...- Murmuró sobándose la pierna, y enseñando el gran moretón violeta que tenía allí.- Se aprovecho de que mi herida estaba cicatrizando y me dio una patada justo allí ¡Definitivamente lo mataré la proxima vez! -

-¿De quien hablas? - Como Soyo había faltado ese día no tenía idea de nada.

-Ahh, fue Soichiro-kun, no hacen más que pelear desde que fue transferida.- Le contesto Gin-sensei.

Soyo comenzó a reír.- ¿Okita-san? ¡Pero si él es sumamente amable, es como un príncipe!-

Kagura se le quedó mirando con cara de desagrado.- Soyo-chan aveces no se porque somos amigas...- Murmuró.

 **X**

Mientras, Sougo había llegado a casa de Kamui.

-Llegas tarde.- Le reprochó Kamui.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Fue culpa de una desagradable chica nueva.- No quiso mencionarle que era su hermana, haber que opinaba al respecto de su nueva compañera.- Me castigaron por su culpa.-

Kamui comenzó a reír.- ¿Enserio? ¿Que fue lo que pasó para que te castiguen a ti? ¿No eras el favorito de la clase?- Se burló.

-Parece que lo era hasta que llegó ella, tiene un trato especial por lo que no la pueden expulsar.- Comentó mientras iba dejando sus cosas en el sofá.- Para el colmo es insoportablemente brabucona, busca pleitos todo el tiempo y ya me tiene de punto.-

-Debe ser una chica realmente interesante para armarle escándalos al gran Okita-san.- Hizo voz femenina burlandolo por la cantidad de fans que Sougo tenía en esa preparatoria.

-De seguro gusta de mi y no sabe como decírmelo.- Alardeó, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, esa chica carecía de sentimiento alguno hacia los demás.- Por cierto ¿no has vuelto a ver a tu hermana desde que fue transferida?-

-No, pero pronto lo haré. Su tutor me mandó esta nota.- Comentó tranquilamente mientras jugaba a los vídeo juegos y revoleaba una carta en sus manos, la cual Sougo tomó y comenzó a leerla.

 **X**

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!- Kagura se alarmó. Ya era de noche y Soyo ya había vuelto a su casa, y fue cuando Gin le habló sobre lo que ella estaba evadiendo hacia tiempo.

-Lo que escuchaste. Debo mucho de renta y tú comes demasiado, se me va la mitad del sueldo en solo alimentarte mocosa. Comenzaré a usar ese dinero para pagarle a Otose-san, de mientras tú te irás con tu hermano.- Gin se levantó y le dió la espalda a Kagura, y ésta se tiró al piso y lo tomó de una pierna.

-¡Por favor Gin-chan no me hagas esto! -Rogó.- ¡Sabes que no vivo con Kamui porque el bastardo sádico se la pasa allí las 27 horas del día! -

-El día tiene 24 horas Kagura, ¿no es bueno? Deberás aguantarlo menos horas.-

-¡No me jodas! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Ya no comeré pero no me mandes con él!- Lloró desconsoladamente pero al final le fue en vano. Terminó con una maleta en la puerta de la casa de su hermano. No llegó a golpear la puerta que ésta se abrió y una sonrisa sádica la estaba esperando.

-Bienvenida de vuelta.- Comentó Sougo apoyado en el margen de la puerta utilizando una voz terrorífica. Kagura tragó saliva, sabía que su peor pesadilla estaba por hacerse realidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nunca debes fijarte en las hermanas de tus amigos**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

La pequeña Kagura se encontraba durmiendo en el ropero de Ginpachi-sensei como acostumbraba desde que había llegado a su hogar con la edad de 8 años.- Kagura, oye, Kagura...- Comentaba una voz baja tratando de despertarla.

-¿Que sucede Gin-chan? - Preguntó refregándose los ojos.

-Levántate, te tengo una sorpresa.-

Kagura se levantó con entusiasmo, y al llegar a la sala se encontró con un pelado y un joven un poco más grande que ella.- ¿Que hacen aquí? - Reconoció ambas figuras.

-He venido por ti, Kagura-chan.- Umi Bouzu le sonrió cálidamente.

Pasó un tiempo viviendo con su padre y su hermano, más bien su hermano porque su padre trabajaba todo el día de director en una escuela y luego trabajaba de vaya a saber uno de qué y en donde, ya que no pasaba la noche en su casa y los dejaba solos. Fue ahí cuando lo conoció...

-¡Oye, Kamui! - Se escuchaba desde fuera de la casa, por lo que la pequeña fue a abrir la puerta y se topó con unos ojos carmesí que penetraron su mirada.- ¿Y tú quien eres? -

-S-Soy Kagura, la hermana menor de Kamui.- Contestó con voz baja y el ceño fruncido, no demostraría debilidad ante un desconocido.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenía una hermana tan fea.-

-¡¿Que dijiste idiota?!-

-Oh Sougo, enseguida salgo.- Se apareció Kamui, quien tomó una pelota de fútbol en manos y salió con su amigo dejando sola a Kagura.

- _¡¿Que pasa con la actitud de ese mocoso?! -_ Pensó molesta.

 **X**

-¡Oye, devuélvemelo!- La pequeña Kagura peleaba con un niño de su edad mientras era animado por otros niños, quienes le habían quitado un peluche con forma de conejo que le había regalado Kamui y ahora se hallaba tirando de él para que el otro niño le suelte.

-¡Ni loco, eso te pasa por haber roto mis juguetes!-

-¡Esas cosas no se pueden llamar juguetes si se rompen tan fácilmente!- La pequeña le sacó la lengua.

-¡Y tu no puedes ser humana teniendo la fuerza para romper los juguetes de los demás, monstruo!- Ante esta acusación, Kagura soltó el peluche mostrándose totalmente angustiada, no es como si fuera la primera vez que la llamaban monstruo por su increíble fuerza pero aún así dolía.- ¿Entendiste de una vez eh?, no vuelvas a juntarte con nosotros otra vez fenómeno.- En ese momento el niño recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por una silueta un tanto mayor a él.- ¡Oye ¿que crees que haces?! - Volteó a verlo y comenzó a sudar de miedo al ver quien era.

-Devuélveselo si no quieres que corte cada pedazo de tu cuerpo y esconda cada pieza bajo tierra.- Le miró con una fría mirada y con unos penetrantes ojos carmesí.

-¡Es ese sujeto sádico otra vez! - Murmuró uno de los niños quienes ya habían empezado a correr lejos de él.

-¡N-No estoy haciendo nada malo, ella fue la qu- No llegó a terminar la oración que Sougo volvió a darle otro puñetazo.

-No me interesa, no te pregunté. Escucha bien niño, solo yo puedo llamar monstruo y fenómeno a esta idiota de aquí ¿entendiste? - El niño comenzó a correr lejos allí pidiendo perdón, y dejando a Kagura helada y mirando fijamente al sádico que acababa de salvarla. Sougo rió.- ¿Como puedes dejarte vencer por ese niño? Así nunca lograras vencerme.- Alardeó.

Kagura quedó helada unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente frunció el ceño.- ¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Te mostraré lo fuerte que soy! - Se animó y se lanzó sobre el sádico para comenzar una pelea, otra vez.

 **X**

Cierto día Kagura enfermó y Kamui se quedó a cuidarla. Sougo fue a buscarlo para jugar, pero éste le contó la situación de su hermana, por lo que lo entendió y se quedó a hacerle compañía.

-Sougo, iré a comprar algunos remedios que ya se acabaron. Cuida a Kagura de mientras.- Rápidamente salió a comprar la medicina.

-B-Bien.- Contestó Sougo, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Kagura, y en su habitación.- Este lugar apesta a la China.- Comentó con desagrado y miró hacia su alrededor todas las fotos familiares que había, en una divisó a alguien junto a ella que no conocía, un permanentado de plata, y bajo ese cuadro se hallaba una carta la cual leyó, sorprendiéndolo.

 **X**

Al otro día Kagura se hallaba totalmente recuperada por lo que fue a jugar a un parque cerca de su casa, Kamui se había quedado encerrado en su casa jugando videojuegos ya que su padre le había regalado una consola en compensación por no estar nunca en casa. Entre todos los niños divisó a Sougo bajo de un árbol, el cual la llamó con la mano. Sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada, Kagura fue hasta allí.

-¿Q-Que sucede?- Inmediatamente Sougo le mostró la carta que ella misma había escrito, dejándola en shock.- ¿De donde sacaste eso...?-

-¿Que quiere decir esto? - Estaba molesto.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de nuestra relación? Yo soy el amigo de tu hermano y solo eso, no creas que por escribirme una carta como esta me fijaré en ti.- Comenzó a romper la carta en mil pedazos.- Tú y yo somos rivales, eso es todo.-

Kagura cambió su estado de shock a uno de furia y se abalanzó sobre Sougo.- ¡¿Quien demonios te crees para revisar mis cosas?! ¡Maldito imbécil! - Comenzó a golpearlo y él a ella, haciendo que todas las madres que estaban allí con sus niños se marcharan a sus casas.

 **X**

Sin haber esperado al otro día, Kagura volvió a casa de Ginpachi-sensei llorando y suplicándole que la deje vivir con él, que no quería volver a estar ahí con su hermano y su amigo. Éste sin más remedio la acogió nuevamente convirtiéndolo así en el único hombre en su vida demás de su hermano y su padre.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

- _¿Porque tengo que estar aquí otra vez? ¿que hice mal? ¿acaso la vida me odia?_ \- Pensó Kagura acostada en su cama recordando con vergüenza aquellos días de su niñez, pero sus sentimientos se esfumaron al sentir el olor del desayuno que estaba preparando Kamui así que se levantó.

-Buenas.- Saludó una voz ajena a la de su hermano, quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

-¿Desde temprano molestando?- Preguntó Kagura al ver al sádico de mierda allí.

-Cálmate, hoy iremos juntos a la preparatoria, mírale el lado bueno al menos no iras sola. ¿Verdad Kamui? -

-No tenía idea que Kagura era la nueva compañera de la que me hablaste Sougo.- Comentó con su típica sonrisa mientras cortaba un pan en rodajas sobre la mesa. Él también sabía los sentimientos que su hermana tuvo alguna vez por el sádico, por lo que le molestaba verlos juntos otra vez.

-Kamui, estas cortando la mesa.- Mencionó Kagura al ver la fuerza con la que su hermano rebanaba el pan.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.- Buenos días.- Takasugi entró como si fuera su casa.- Oh Kagura, me preguntaba que había sido de ti cuando dejaste de ir a la preparatoria.- Él también asistía a la preparatoria Yato.

- _¿Acaso esta es la casa del pueblo?-_ Se preguntaba Kagura al ver como cualquiera podía sentarse en la mesa a desayunar.- Por desgracia una amiga me transfirió sin mi permiso a esta preparatoria de mierda donde tengo que soportar a este sádico de mierda.-

-¿Tienes que decir " _de mierda_ " al final de cada frase? - Preguntó Sougo.

-Bueno, al menos no estas sola y no eres la típica alumna nueva que no tiene ni un amigo.- Comentó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- Solo trata de no volver a enamorarte de Sougo.- Inmediatamente tanto Kamui, Kagura y Sougo escupieron todo lo que tenían en la boca. Takasugi había dicho lo que todos temían que pasara.

-Quédate tranquilo, eso no pasará.- Contestó Kagura seriamente mientras se limpiaba lo que acababa de escupir.

-Es verdad Takasugi, Kagura ya no es tan tonta e ingenua como para fijarse en este idiota, ¿verdad Kagura? - Preguntó Kamui sonriente.

-Oi ¿porque siento que repentinamente me ves como a tu enemigo? - Sougo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Esas cosas nunca se saben, quien dice que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez.- Takasugi continuó hablando como si nada mientras desayunaba lo que Kamui había preparado.

-Me voy a clases.- Kagura se levantó repentinamente ante el comentario.

-¡Ah, yo tambie-

-¡No hace falta! - No le dejó contestar a Sougo y se marchó de allí dejándolos a todos en silencio, cuando finalmente Takasugi decidió volver a hablar.

-Ah-

-¡NO DIGAS MÁS NADA! - Contestaron Sougo y Kamui al unísono.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Procura tener el celular apagado durante la clase**

* * *

Al otro día, los cuatro desayunaban juntos como siempre en la casa de los hermanos Yato. Kagura como siempre trataba de evitar a Sougo, y este como nunca también lo hacía.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti Kagura-chan.- Comentó Kamui alegremente.

-¿Para mi? ¿Que es? - Se emocionó un poco.

-Es secreto. Lo descubrirás una vez que entres a clases.-

-En realidad es una sorpresa para los dos, ¿no lo crees? - Comentó Takasugi e inmediatamente Kamui le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cabeza que ésta rebotó en la mesa causándole un gran dolor.- ¡Maldito ¿porque has hecho eso?! - Se molestó.

-Por decir cosas innecesarias.- Contestó con una sonrisa mientras que Kagura y Sougo no entendían que tramaban esos dos.

 **X**

Al llegar a clases pudo captar enseguida la sorpresa, al igual que Sougo. Ambos se encontraban ahora con un rostro cansado y de desagrado.- ¿Esta es la sorpresa? - Murmuraron ambos.

-Pues bien, denle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros de clase Kamui Yato, y Takasugi Shinsuke.- Comentó Ginpachi-sensei a los alumnos.

-¡Contamos con ustedes! ¡Espero que haya fuertes alumnos aquí! - Saludó "formalmente" Kamui, mientras que Shinsuke ignoró a todos.

-Oye, oye, déjense de bromas, ¿otro bravucón más? Y encima es su hermano, ya teníamos suficiente con ella.- Se comentaba por el aula.

-Vienen de la Preparatoria Yato, deben ser unos delincuentes.-

-¡Pues claro que si! ¿Acaso no los ves? ¡Están llenos de heridas y vendajes!- Murmuraban.

-Bueno, como no tenemos muchos lugares libres... Takasugi, tú te sentarás al lado de Kijima, y Kamui al lado de Soyo-chan.- Ambos se dirigieron a sus asientos. Era su primer día y Takasugi ya estaba fastidiado por tener que estar al lado de una loca que no paraba de mirarlo, se notaba a millas que se había enamorado por completo. Por el otro lado, era la primera vez que Soyo veía al hermano de Kagura por lo que quiso saludarlo formalmente.

-¡Ah, este... Yo soy la mejor amiga de Kagura-chan! Es un placer conocerte.- Dijo cortesmente extendiéndole su mano algo atemorizada.

-Oh, igualmente. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.- Le extendió su mano llena de vendas y con sangre escurriendo de ellas, lo que le asustó aún más a Soyo.

-¡E-Estas sangrando! - Le dijo antes de tener contacto con su mano.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, lo siento.- Respondió al notar que a la chica le causaba desagrado tocar sus manos ensangrentadas.

-¡Más que pedir perdón deberías atenderte! - Comentó preocupada.- ¡Kagura-chan, esta sangrando! ¿Que hacemos? - Giró a su derecha para ver a su amiga, la cual no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Déjalo así, esta acostumbrado. Dejará de sangrar para cuando finalice la clase.-

-¿E-Estas segura?-

-Claro.-

Para cuando fue el momento del receso tanto Sougo como Kagura tenían unas cuantas preguntas que hacerles a los otros dos, por lo que los dos junto a Soyo quien se vio involucrada en el asunto los interceptaron y no dejaron salir del aula.

-¿Y bien? ¿Porque se supone que están aquí? - Preguntó Kagura frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Porque me miras así? No tiene nada de malo que hayamos decidido transferirnos aquí ¿verdad? - Contestó Kamui.

-Eso no responde la pregunta.- Sougo se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y tú quien eres para cuestionarme? - Kamui le dedicó una mirada seria que hizo asustar más a Soyo que a Sougo.

-Calmate. Este idiota no se que le pico, dijo tener un mal presentimiento sobre algo y me pidió que me transfiriera aquí junto con él.- Explicó Takasugi.

-¿Mal presentimiento? ¿sobre que? - Preguntó Kagura olvidando su enfado.

-Si lo supiera no hubiese venido aquí.- Le contestó su hermano.- Solo se me ocurrió que estarías en peligro si yo no estaba aquí.-

-¿Que tipo de peligro? - Pregunto extrañada.

-Un peligro sumamente idiota y sádico.- Comentó irónicamente Takasugi, quien recibió un codazo en el estomago por parte de Kamui ante otro comentario innecesario.

Durante la siguiente hora de clases Takasugi y Kamui se las apañaron para sentarse uno al lado del otro. Mientras que Takasugi tomaba nota Kamui no hacía otra cosa más que molestar con su celular.

-Aquí, aquí, Shinsuke.- Dijo posicionándose cerca de él, pero este lo ignoraba.- ¡ _Selfie_! - Inmediatamente se escuchó el ruido de la cámara de su celular.

-Como fastidias, ¿para que demonios quieres tomarte _selfies_ en la clase? -

-Las chicas me lo pidieron, la publicaré en instagram para que vean que estamos bien en nuestra nueva preparatoria.- Comentó alegre.

-Tsk, a quien le importa.- Contestó el del parche en el ojo.

Por el otro lado del aula, Soyo, Kagura y Sougo observaban la escena de los otros dos.

-¿Kamui-san no es muy aplicado verdad? - Preguntó Soyo por lo bajo.

-Para nada, lo único que le interesa a él es pelear y coquetear con algunas idiotas.- Contestó Kagura sin mucha energía.

Sougo estaba realmente fastidiado, ¿acaso no confiaban en él después de lo que había hecho cuando niño?- Por cierto ¿de donde sacó ese celular tan modernoso?-

-Papi nos mandó uno a cada uno, yo también tengo uno ahora.- Sacó de su mochila un celular con una funda rosa con la cara de un conejo.

-¡Eso es genial Kagura-chan! ¡Ahora podremos hablar luego de clases, incluso por la noche! - Su amiga estaba realmente feliz.

-¿Segura los mandó su padre? ¿no los robaron de por ahí o si? - Preguntó burlándose.

-¡Lo unico robado aquí es tu cerebro imbécil! - Exclamó tan fuerte que tanto ella como Sougo recibieron el golpe directo de una tiza en sus cabezas por parte de Tsukuyo-sensei.

-¡Cierren la maldita boca y presten atención! - Les gritó.- ¡Y ustedes dos también! - Le gritó a Kamui y Takasugi, quienes seguían sacando _selfies_ (en realidad solo Kamui, pero Takasugi también se vio involucrado).

 **X**

Luego de la clase con Tsukuyo-sensei debían asistir a la clase de deportes, donde todas las fans de Sougo se quedaban a animarlo ya que era la estrella en el basket.

-No es justo que el primer día ya deba hacer deportes.- Comentó el poco animado de Kamui.

-No seas flojo, ¿te gustan los deportes cierto? - Le animó su hermana.

-Si, pero... Hoy hace demasiado calor.- Se abanicó con su propia mano.

Como era momento de que los chicos jugaran al basket, las chicas del aula junto a todas las fans de Sougo se quedaban sentadas a un lado observando.

-Okita-san si que tiene un gran número de chicas tras él.- Comentó Otae mientras veía la gran cantidad de chicas reunidas por el mismo propósito.

-Ja, no se que le ven de especial a ese idiota.- Kagura se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tan dura. Okita-san es realmente bueno en el basket, al menos debes reconocer eso.- Soyo trató de defenderlo.

-Bueno...- Kagura se quedó espectante de las jugadas de Sougo, era realmente bueno aunque a ella le costara admitirlo.- Puede que no juegue tan mal...- Miró hacia otro lado, pero eso le bastó a su amiga para sonreír complacida.

Finalmente era el turno de las chicas, algunos chicos iban al baño para mojarse el rostro por lo que el club de fans de Sougo se marchó, pero Kagura no participaba, era realmente debil al sol por lo que el sensei la dejaba haraganear los días calurosos como ese. Fue una buena chance para aprender a usar su celular, aunque no lo hacía nada mal, de hecho ya tenía una cuenta en una página de chats con el que solía mandarse muchos mensajes con un tal "Shin".

-Ahh... Estoy cansado, oi china abanicame o algo ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre.- Le ordenó Sougo mientras descansaba al lado de ella. Notó que ésta lo ignoraba por completo por lo que se levantó para ver que demonios estaba haciendo con ese aparatito nuevo de ella.- Oye, ¿que estas- No terminó de hablar que escuchó el sonido de la cámara frontal del celular de Kagura.- ¿Tú también estas con eso de las _selfies_? - Preguntó sin expresión.

-¡Ah, saliste en ella! Arruinaste la foto, maldita sea.- Fastidiada le enseño la foto a Sougo, éste salía hablando y con muy mala cara.

-Oye, borra eso, salí hablando.-

-Ni hablar, la conservaré para amenazarte.-

-¡Maldita, al menos toma una foto decente! ¡No sabes ni sacar fotos! - Quiso arrebatarle el celular pero esta lo evadía como podía.

-¡Pues sácala tú si es que puedes sacarla mejor! ¡Maldito bastardo!-

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Dame eso! - Le arrebató el celular y se acercó a ella para sacar la dichosa _selfie_. Cuando terminó de sacarla le lanzó el celular.- Toma, ahí tienes. Así se saca una buena foto, estúpida.-

Kagura se molestó pero al ver la foto su rostro de enfado desapareció, al verlos tan juntos en la foto parecían una pareja que recién comenzaban a salir. Sintió calor en sus mejillas.- _¡Demonios!_ \- Pensó al percatarse de que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas y comenzó a golpearse el rostro, en ese momento Sougo, quien estaba viendo a las chicas jugar al basket, volteó a ver que le sucedía a la china, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar e inmediatamente la vio sonreír.

Era Shin, le había contestado un mensaje que al día anterior no le había contestado y comenzaron a hablar como de costumbre, haciéndole sacar a Kagura una gran sonrisa.

Como el metiche que era, Sougo no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenía de ver con quien hablaba, y al leer el nombre de "Shin" frunció el ceño.- _¿Esta hablando con un sujeto? Y además ¿esta sonriendo?_ \- Pensó con desagrado.- _¿Acaso ella... Se enamoró de alguien?-_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Las preparatorias no deberían aceptar más de tres estudiantes nuevos por año**

* * *

Como el metiche que era, Sougo no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenía de ver con quien hablaba, y al leer el nombre de "Shin" frunció el ceño.- _¿Esta hablando con un sujeto? Y además ¿esta sonriendo?_ \- Pensó con desagrado.- _¿Acaso ella... Se enamoró de alguien?-_

 _-_ Ya vinimos.- Se aparecieron Kamui y Takasugi en la escena, e inmediatamente Matako se frenó en mitad de la cancha al ver a su amado.

-¡Shinsuke-san! - Le llamó y lo saludó eufórica, recibiendo un pelotazo directo en la cara lo que la noqueo.

-¡Kijima-san, concéntrate por favor! - Le rogaron sus compañeras.

Takasugi suspiró.- Otra vez ella.- Comentó fastidiado.

-¿Quien es? ¿Esta en nuestra clase? - Pregunto Kamui.

-Si, no deja de fastidiar desde que entre al aula y eso que es el primer día.-

-Vaya, quien lo diría. Tenemos a otro casanova en el grupo, deberíamos abrir nuestro propio bar de anfitriones.- Bromeó Kamui.

-¿Y soportar a idiotas como esa? Ni loco.- Respondió a secas el del parche.

-Por cierto, ¿con quien hablas china? - Le preguntó mientras los otros dos hablaban entre ellos.

-¿Eh?- Se desconcertó al ver que Sougo estaba husmeando.- ¡Que te importa, idiota! - Rápidamente tapó la pantalla de su celular contra su pecho.

-Ohh, con que las cosas van a ser así eh...- Rápidamente le arrebató el celular a Kagura.- ¡Kamui, mira esto! - Sougo interrumpió la charla de los otros dos para enseñarle el celular de su hermana.

-¡Devuélveme eso! - Kagura se le abalanzó encima a Sougo tratando de quitarle el celular pero no lo lograba, ya sea por la altura o por el largo de sus brazos. Ni siquiera subiendose en su espalda logró quitarle el móvil.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? Terminarán matándose.- Le reprochó Takasugi al ver que ninguno de los dos detenía la pelea.

-No, prefiero verlos pelear antes que verlos bien.- Contestó con su típica sonrisa.

- _Este tipo... Es más sádico que el mismo Sougo._ \- Pensó con desagrado mientras un profesor se encargaba de separar a los otros dos.

 **X**

Al otro día Kagura le contó a Soyo sobre el tal "Shin" que le mandaba mensajes durante el almuerzo.

-¿Y ya lo conoces? ¿Tienes una foto de él? - Preguntó emocionada.

-No... No se como es, ni lo conozco.-

-¿Eh? ¡Kagura-chan eso es peligroso! ¿No sabes la cantidad de chicas que han secuestrado de esa manera? - Se preocupó y alarmó a su amiga.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! -

-¡Si, si! Trata de conservarte un poco cuando hables con él, no le des datos personales como tu nombre, ni donde vives, absolutamente nada.-

-No te preocupes, no use mi nombre verdadero, mira.- Le enseño su móvil y figuraba como nombre de usuario _"Gura-san"_.

Soyo suspiró.- Bueno, al menos eso me deja algo aliviada. ¿Y de que conversan?-

-De todo un poco, si quieres te muestro las conversaciones.- Le pasó su celular con la conversación y Soyo la leía detenidamente. Pudo contemplar como su amiga vivía quejándose de su vida y él la animaba, parecía ser un sujeto sumamente amable y romántico, incluso cuando se quejó del sádico él le llegó a contestar " _Si fuera él jamás te faltaría el respeto, te trataría como a la princesa que eres"_

-¡Es demasiado romántico! - Comentó sonrojada.- No creo que se trate de ningún mal sujeto, pero aún así se cautelosa.-

-¡Claro!-

 _-¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo? ¿porque le doy ánimos si no se quien es? ¡Ahh Soyo eres una idiota! -_ Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa hasta que recordó algo.- ¡Ah, es cierto! Me había olvidado contarte algo sumamente importante.-

-¿Que es?-

-De hecho el otro día envié los formularios para inscribir a una amiga mía a la preparatoria.- Comentó sonriente.

-¿Acaso le haces eso a todas tus amigas? - Preguntó sin expresión.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso no se cuando debía iniciar las clases.- Se quedó pensativa.

-Justo hoy.- Afirmó una voz sumamente fría que le dio escalofríos a Kagura.

-¡Ah! ¡Nobume-san, que sorpresa!- Exclamó con alegría.

-¿Que cosa es una sorpresa? Me inscribiste aquí sin mi consentimiento.- Le dedicó una fría mirada a Soyo, lo que la aterró un poco.

-¡V-Vamos, vamos! ¡No es tan malo! Estaremos juntas a partir de ahora, junto a mi amiga Kagura-chan.- Trató de calmarla.

-E-Es un placer.- Kagura se sentía espantada.- _¡Soyo-chan ¿como se te ocurre hacerle eso a una persona como ella?! ¡Definitivamente te matará! -_

-¿Y bien? ¿donde debo estar? - Preguntó calmándose.

-¡En mi clase por supuesto! Ya arreglé todo con el director.- Comentó alegre.

-Deberías dejar esos caprichos de niña consentida que tienes, _hime_.- Nobume dijo lo que nadie se atrevía a decirle a Soyo.

-¿ _Hime_? - Preguntó Kagura.

 **NOTA:** _"Hime"_ en japonés significa _"Princesa"_.

-Ah, es un apodo que siempre me han puesto por ser de la familia más acaudalada. Okita-san también suele llamarme _hime_. No es como si me molestara, pero preferiría que no lo hagan, me siento más excluida de lo que ya estoy.- Cayó en depresión.

-¡O-Oye, resiste Soyo-chan!- Kagura la agitó tratando de reanimarla.

 **X**

Una vez que la campana para volver a clases sonó, Soyo estaba ansiosa por mostrarle su aula a Nobume por lo que las tres fueron juntas. Una de las chicas del salón divisó a Kagura a lo lejos.

-Oye Okita-san, ahí viene Kagura.-

-¡Hazle una broma por favor!- Pidieron sus fans.

-Bueno, si con eso las hago felices lo haré.- Dijo con tono seductor y se posicionó junto a la puerta.

-¿Te parece bien? - Le preguntó Takasugi a Kamui.

-Esta bien, Kagura es más fuerte que él.- Comentó sonriente.

Ni bien ella entró al aula Sougo le dio un gran puñetazo en el rostro e hizo una sonrisa triunfante, pero repentinamente cambió su cara a una de espanto al ver que esa chica no era la china, y lo más extraño fue que no se movió ni un centimetro, como si su golpe no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo.

Rápidamente ella le dió un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo y piso su cabeza, haciendo que las fans de Sougo entren en pánico.- Vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima y te mataré sin dudarlo.- Le dedicó una fría mirada y caminó por encima de su cuerpo para dirigirse a su banco mientras que Soyo la quedó observando con horror y Kagura con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Bien hecho Nobume! ¡Ya presiento que seremos grandes amigas! - Le dijo animada caminando hacia ella (también pasando por encima del "cadaver" de Sougo).

-¿Y ella quien es? - Preguntó el del parche extrañado.

-No lo se, pero parece fuerte. De todas formas el sádico se lo tenía merecido.- Comentó el pelirrojo.

Luego de que Eli-sensei presentara a su nueva compañera y que todos comentaran entre ellos que tres estudiantes nuevos en una semana era demasiado, las tres quedaron de ir a casa de Soyo ya que ésta quería unir sus lazos. Al principio se habían negado, pero al advertirles que ella había preparado varias cosas como pasteles, rosquillas y demás ambas aceptaron de inmediato.

 _-A pesar de que me las arregle como pude para que ambas vinieran aquí, pero no hacen otra cosa más que comer. Ninguna ha dicho ninguna palabra.-_ Pensaba Soyo.- Ah, ¡es cierto! Nobume-san.-

-¿Hm? - Logró preguntar mientras devoraba rosquillas.

-Kagura-chan tiene un _novio_ virtual, ¿tú crees que es peligroso que lo conozca?-

-¡O-Oye ¿porque cuentas esas cosas Soyo-chan?! - Kagura escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca mientras hablaba.

-Es que...-

-Queda con él y conócelo ¿Que más da? - Respondió sin mucha importancia.

-¡P-Pero! - Soyo no estaba de acuerdo.

-Tú eres fuerte ¿verdad? No tendrás problemas si se trata de algún pedófilo o algún secuestrador, tan solo corta su cuello o golpealo hasta que quede sin vida en el suelo.-

- _¡E-Es más sádica que el mismo sádico!_ \- Pensó Kagura mientras sostenía un rostro de horror al igual que Soyo.- _Esperen, ¡ella tiene razón!_ \- Cambió su rostro a normal.- ¡Es verdad! -

-¡¿K-Kagura-chan?! - Soyo se horrorizó el doble.

-Con mi bella cara angelical cualquiera pensaría que soy como una débil protagonista de manga shojo, ¡pero yo soy una completa protagonista shonen! ¡no necesito que nadie me proteja, si Shin llega a ser alguna clase de viejo pedófilo le daré tal paliza que su **** no se parará nunca más!-

-¡Kagura-chan detente por favor! - Soyo se tapó su rostro horrorizada al imaginarse la escena.

-Eso no estaría nada mal.-

-¡Nobume-san! ¡No la alientes! -

Ignorando por completo las advertencias de su amiga Soyo, ambas sádicas hablaron con el tal _"Shin"_ para quedar en algún lugar, al principio el sujeto lo dudó, probablemente también temía que su encuentro no sea con _"Gura_ " sino con un secuestrador que vendiera sus órganos. Luego de persuadirlo, éste aceptó. _"Nos encontraremos el día sábado en el parque Kabuki a las 17hs"._


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Las mujeres también pueden cuidarse solas imbécil!**

* * *

Llegado el día sábado, a pesar de haber sido ella la que tomó la iniciativa para conocerlo, Kagura estaba totalmente insegura de si misma.

-¿Q-Que hago? ¿Que tal si es un sujeto sumamente atractivo? ¡Estaré acabada!- Caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de Soyo.

-¿Que tal si es un viejo pervertido?- Comentaba la pesimista de Nobume.

-¡V-Vamos, vamos Kagura-chan! ¡Cálmate! Aunque este en desacuerdo con esto yo te dejaré sumamente bella.- Comentó Soyo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Tú... Puedes hacer eso? - Preguntó Kagura extrañadisima.

-¡Por supuesto! Te prestaré ropa y te maquillaré.-

-Oye oye, no quiero parecer una pared con tanto revoque.-

-¡Tranquilízate! Te maquillaré solo un poco, que se vea natural.-

Llegada la hora, Soyo vistió a Kagura con un suéter negro que dejaba a la vista el cuello blanco de una camisa que tenía debajo junto con un moño rojo, un short de jean, zapatillas negras comunes y medias a rayas blancas y negras que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Le hizo dos coletas, sacándole las copas orientales que siempre usaba en la cabeza y su maquillaje casi no se notaba, después de todo no lo necesitaba, tan solo le delineó un poco lo que resaltó los ojos azules de Kagura.

-Bien, me voy.- Dijo algo temblorosa.

-Te estaremos esperando Kagura-chan, ten mucho cuidado.- Rogó Soyo.

-¡Claro! - Rápidamente se fue corriendo en dirección al parque.

-Nobume-san, sigámosla.-

-Ya me parecía extraño que la dejaras ir así como así.- Comentó sin expresión.

-¡Es que me inquieta!-

-Bien, vayamos.-

-¡Espera! Hay alguien con quien debemos ir antes.- Comentó muy segura. Soyo no podía quedarse tranquila, por lo que acudió a la fuerza policíaca más cercana que tenía.

 **X**

-¡Por favor Okita-san, cuento contigo si algo le llegase a suceder a Kagura-chan!- Rogó.

-Aunque digas eso sabes que aún no me recibo de policía, si usara armas violaría el reglamento y no me darían mi placa.- Comentó sin mucha importancia mientras no despegaba la vista de su celular, apretando varias teclas de éste.

-¡Por eso mismo te lo pido! ¡No es necesario que lleves armas, es solo por precaución! Tú solo harías de guardaespaldas de Kagura-chan.- Sougo guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que finalmente dejó de usar su celular y se lo enseñó a Soyo.

-Bien, ya he leído los registros de arriba a abajo de el perfil de este tal " _Shin"_. Envié la URL a Yamazaki para que me envíe las coordenadas de donde ese sujeto accede a esta cuenta.- Al terminar de decir esto los ojos de Soyo brillaron como nunca.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Okita-san! ¡En verdad eres el policía más confiable que conozco!- Exclamó entusiasmada sujetando sus manos.- ¡Bien, vayamos! - Soyo comenzó a caminar muy confiada dejando atrás a Sougo y Nobume.

-Que rápido conseguiste la información, pareciera que lo tenías planeado hacia rato.- Comentó Nobume con su voz tan fría como siempre dándole escalofríos a Sougo.

-No seas estúpida y agradece, ¿que clase de policía consigue ese tipo de información tan rápido?- Alardeó.

-Un policía imaginario. Podrás engañar a Soyo, pero a mi no. Tú venías juntando esa información hace días.-

-¡Si seras...! - Sougo se sacó de quicio, pero ésta se adelanto al ser llamada por Soyo.- _¿Como puede deducir esas cosas tan fácilmente? Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón._ \- Pensó enojado.

 **X**

Llegados al parque Kabuki se sorprendieron de no ver en ningún lado a Kagura, recorrieron los alrededores pero no había rastros de ella, por lo que Soyo comenzó a llamarla a su móvil.- ...No contesta.- Preocupada, siguió llamando hasta que ya no pudo seguir llamándola, su móvil marcaba como apagado.- ¡Pero... Si hace unos segundos tenía tono, estaba llamando y lo apagó!- Se alarmó al igual que Nobume y Sougo.

-Vayamos a la dirección donde se enviaron los mensajes.- Ordenó Sougo.- Rayos, esta idiota ¿a donde diablos fue a parar?- Se molestó.

 **X**

Al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente enviaba los mensajes el tal " _Shin_ " se sorprendieron de ver que era una casa común y corriente. Comenzaron a espiar los movimientos desde el lado del frente a la casa. Vieron a un sujeto que entró que parecía venir de comprar del almacén, llevaba solo consigo una bolsa de pan.- ¿Estas seguro de que es aquí? - Preguntó Nobume.

-No lo sé, pero no deberías juzgar a las personas por como lucen. Entremos por el costado, veo una entrada lateral.- Comenzaron a moverse y pudieron divisar desde una ventana al hombre en la cocina tomando un poco del pan que había comprado, sin parecer sospechoso ni nada por el estilo.- Creo que... Yamazaki se confundió de lugar.- Comentó Sougo con una mirada inexpresiva.

-No deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, tú mismo lo dijiste.- Contestó Nobume, quien señaló hacia la ventana por la que estaba espiando otra habitación. Rápidamente Sougo y Soyo se dirigieron hacia allí y Soyo tapó su boca para no decir nada al ver a su amiga atada a una silla.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era aquel sujeto que lucia de 35 años o más.- Toma, come algo. No quiero venderte toda desnutrida.- Le tiró un trozo de pan y se quedó un rato con ella.

-Ka-Kagura-chan... -Murmuró Soyo a punto de llorar.

-Maldición, debí haber traído armas.- Sougo se enfureció con si mismo por haber sido tan descuidado.- Bien, deberé entrar con esto.- Tomó una rama sumamente gruesa del suelo.

-¡¿Q-Que?! - Murmuró Soyo.

-Yo iré con estos.- Nobume tomó algunos cascotes.

-¡O-Oigan! ¿Y si él tiene una pistola?- Trató de pararlos.

-Esquivaremos las balas.- Dijeron al unísono dejando sin aliento a Soyo.

-Ahora, ¿por donde podemos entrar sin que nos escuche? - Preguntó Sougo mirando a los alrededores.

- _¡NO TE BURLES DE MI, IMBÉCIL!-_ Se oyó a Kagura dentro de la habitación pegandole un gran cabezazo al sujeto que lo dejó tonto. Sus tres amigos se quedaron con la cara helada y sin expresión al ver como Kagura se levantaba de la silla haciéndola pedazos contra la pared para poder soltarse y comenzar a golpear al sujeto con sus propias manos.

Luego del shock, Sougo tomó su móvil.- ¿Hijibaka-san? Necesito unas patrullas aquí donde estoy.-

Seguía con la misma expresión de _nada_ de antes.

 **X**

Al llegar las patrullas los vecinos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor para ver que había ocurrido, mientras que los compañeros de Sougo comenzaron a preguntarle cosas a Kagura para tomar la denuncia mientras se llevaban al hombre inconsciente en una patrulla. Los policías no podían creer que una niña dejara en tan mal estado a un hombre el doble de grande que ella.- No se de que se sorprenden, soy muy fuerte.- Alardeó. Sougo rió levemente y le golpeó la cabeza.- ¡Eso dolió imbécil! ¡¿Porque fue eso?! - Se molestó.

-Por haber sido tan ingenua y confiar en alguien que no conoces. Si aquel sujeto hubiese sido más listo, otra hubiese sido la historia.- Se molestó mucho, y Kagura por primera vez guardó silencio delante de él porque sabía que tenía razón. Sougo se marchó muy enojado con ella, mientras los demás policías seguían haciéndole preguntas a Kagura, quien no conseguía concentrarse y volteaba a ver por donde Sougo se había marchado.

Soyo vio con detalle la escena, por lo que se sorprendió de la reacción de Sougo.- _Si bien yo también me preocupe mucho por Kagura-chan, ¿Porque... Okita-san esta tan molesto?, yo también lo estoy pero no la dejaría así...-_ Pensó viendo por donde el castaño se marchó.- _¿Podría ser que...?_ -

-Él gusta de ella.- Comentó Nobume, quien se paró al lado de Soyo haciéndola sorprender.

-Nobume-san ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo?-

-Claro, él debe haberse enterado de que Kagura se mensajeaba con aquel sujeto y comenzó a investigar desde el primer día, por eso tuvo toda la información a tiempo. Como su rival él debería saber lo fuerte que es Kagura, ella no perdería ante unos secuestradores cualquiera, pero que se haya molestado en venir hasta aquí y preocuparse tanto; contando que se enojó con ella por su descuido a tal punto de marcharse, es obvio que aquel idiota siente algo por ella.-

Soyo comenzó a comprender todo gracias a su amiga, si había alguien que era buena deduciendo cosas era Nobume.-... Creo que tienes razón.- Volteó su mirada hacia Kagura, quien seguía siendo entrevistada, notó lo despeinada que se encontraba, y la ropa que le prestó estaba algo estropeada, pero eso no le importó y sonrió cálidamente.- _Kagura-chan... Yo te ayudaré a encontrar tu felicidad.-_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Mientras más adorables sean tus bragas más p*** serás**

* * *

Hacia la noche del mismo día del secuestro de Kagura, Sougo había conseguido finalmente su placa y su propia patrulla. Como primer trabajo recibió el privilegio de ser guardaespaldas de la señorita Soyo junto a Shimaru. Como la familia Tokugawa se había enterado del secuestro de su amiga, temían que sea a causa de ser amiga de _Soyo-hime_ ; su familia era una de las más ricas del país por lo que vivían en constantes amenazas.

No era un trabajo muy pesado, por suerte iban a la misma clase así podrían vigilar que nadie le hiciera nada durante la mayor parte del día sin tener que salirse de sus rutinas diarias.

Al día siguiente, Soyo pensó que tal vez su amiga seguía en estado de shock por lo ocurrido (cosa que no era así), por lo que contactó a demás chicas del entorno de Kagura para hacerle pasar un gran día y olvidarse de sus problemas.

-¿Para que me hiciste venir Soyo-chan? Interrumpiste mi siesta.- Comentó sin interés ya estando en el centro comercial.- ¿Uh? ¿Que hacen todas ustedes aquí?- Se sorprendió al ver a Otae, Kyuubei, Sacchan, y Nobume.

-Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió Kagura-chan, así que decidimos colaborar.- Comentó Otae.

-¿Colaborar con que?-

-¡Con hacerte pasar el mejor día de tu vida! - Exclamó Soyo emocionada tirando papeles de colores alrededor de su amiga.- Mira, he hecho un listado de a los lugares que quiero llevarte, todo te lo invitaré yo.-

-¡O-Oye, no es necesario!- Dijo algo incomoda.

-¡Claro que lo es! - La tomó de las manos.- Me sentiría fatal si mi mejor amiga cae en un trauma por lo que tuvo que pasar.-

-No estoy traumada.-

-¡Te haremos olvidar todo el miedo que sentiste y lo cubriremos con risas y momentos inolvidables! ¿verdad chicas?-

-¡Si! - Exclamaron alegres, y Nobume con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

-No tuve miedo, me durmieron ni bien llegué al parque, no sentí nada en realidad.- Sus amigas estaban tan sumergidas en sus ideas que ni escuchaban a Kagura.- ¿Porque demonios están ellos dos aquí? - Preguntó fastidiada al ver al sádico y a su otro compañero de clases usando lentes oscuros.

-Ellos son nuestros guardaespaldas, nos protegerán para que podamos divertirnos todo el día sin preocupaciones.- Comentó Soyo tan sonriente y alegre como siempre.

Kagura suspiró.- Ya siento como este es uno de los peores días de mi vida.-

-¡No digas eso Kagura-chan! ¡Vamos, vamos!- Sus amigas se las llevaron de los brazos paseando por todo el centro comercial. La llevaron a ver tiendas de juegos, peluches, heladerías en las que se comió todo lo que pudo, y así hasta el atardecer, hasta que Soyo divisó una tienda de ropa interior en la que se veían unos conjuntos realmente lindos. Entraron todos a la tienda, incluyendo a los dos guardaespaldas quienes se sintieron incómodos con solo ver el lugar.

Kagura paseaba por la tienda sin interés alguno.- Me aburro de ver estas cosas, ¿porque tantos diseños para un pedazo de tela que es solo para tapar nuestros culos?- Se retractó de sus palabras al ver unas bragas simples con una cara de conejito. Se le quedó viendo fijo unos largos segundos hasta que Soyo se apareció detrás de ella junto a todas las demás.

-¿Que estas viendo Kagura? ¡Ah, que bragas tan lindas! ¡Son totalmente hechas para ti Kagura-chan! - Exclamó Soyo haciendo poner completamente roja a Kagura.

-Kagura, debes crecer de una vez, es mejor que uses algo así.- Sacchan mostró un conjunto sumamente sexy, con una tanga y lazos que iban alrededor de la cintura, típico de una sado-maso.

-¡Kagura aún es una niña! Ella debería usar cosas más adorables como esto.- Otae sacó un conjunto donde la parte de abajo era un bóxer de mujer con un rabo en la parte de atrás, y el sostén tenía dos caras de conejos.

-Eso es muy infantil, esto sería mejor.- Nobume sacó un conjunto rojo de encaje sumamente revelador.

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¡A Kagura le gusta este, dejen de cambiar su opinión! - Exclamó Soyo con la braga de conejitos en manos. Kagura no podía estar más roja, al igual que los dos guardaespaldas viendo la escena y viendo tanta ropa interior volando delante de ellos.- ¡Okita-san! ¿Cual crees que es mejor? -

-¡¿Eh?! - Preguntaron Kagura y Sougo a la vez.

-¡Eso es, elige! ¿Cual crees que es más adecuado para Kagura? - Preguntó Sacchan y todas mostraron el conjunto que habían elegido para ella.

-¡O-Oigan! - Kagura quiso detenerlas pero no pudo.

-...Eh...- Miró con determinación todos los conjuntos y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kagura en cada uno de ellos, haciéndolo poner aún más rojo.- B-Bueno, no creo que ninguno le quede bien.-

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? - Preguntaron todas a la vez.

-Pues, todos los sostén son para rellenarlos, y la china no tiene nada con que llenarlos.- Trató de disimular su vergüenza insultándola directamente.

-¡IDIOTA! - Gritó Kagura y comenzó a pegarle sin parar, mientras Soyo fue decidida a la caja a pagar la braga de conejito que tanto le había gustado a su amiga. Se sorprendió de ver que Kagura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había comprado, estaba decidida en golpear a Sougo mientras éste sonreía cada vez que ella intentaba pegarle y él la evadía. Soyo no pudo evitar sonreír.- _Me pregunto... ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo Okita-san viene ocultando sus sentimientos hacia Kagura-chan?-_

Finalmente todas decidieron ir al cine para finalizar el día.- Iré a comprar las palomitas.- Nobume se fue sola sin decir más nada.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias! - Levantó la voz Soyo.- ¿Uh? ¿Y Shimaru-san, donde esta? - Se preguntó extrañada al no ver a su otro guarda espaldas.

-Fue al baño, ver tanta ropa interior le revolvió el estomago.- Comentó Sougo como si nada.

-Vaya, es un sujeto realmente tímido ¿verdad? Me siento apenada de haberlo llevado a un lugar así.- Otae sonrió gentilmente como siempre.

-Tienes razón, hasta a mi me puso incomoda estar en ese lugar.- Contestó Kyuubei.

Al salir del baño, Shimaru se sentía algo mareado aún, ni siquiera notó que pasó por al lado de la fila en la que estaba Nobume. Ella lo miro fijo al ver que se dirigía hacia la zona que recién habian limpiado, la cual tenía cartel de "no pasar" ya que cualquiera podría resbalarse, y así lo fue. Al patinarse todos voltearon a ver preocupados por Shimaru, pero este, al igual que todos, se sorprendió de ver que no había caído, si no que estaba siendo sujetado por Nobume como si ella fuera el principe que va en rescate de la princesa (o sea, él). Todos se quedaron viendo la peculiar escena mientras que el rostro de Shimaru no podía estar más rojo, sacó notas de todos sus bolsillos tratando de decir algo (ya que no hablaba), pero no hallaba las palabras, estaba realmente nervioso.

-Acompáñame a comprar las palomitas, pero por el favor que acabo de hacerte tú pagaras las bebidas.- Comentó con su tono frío como siempre, Shimaru solo acento rápidamente y la acompañó.

-¿Que escena fue esa? - Preguntó Sougo entre risas al igual que los demás.

-¡Parecía que Shimaru era la princesa en peligro! - Rió Kagura.

Todos los miraban fijo sin poder parar de reír, hasta que notaron que Nobume le hablaba sin ningún problema a Shimaru, y eso era raro ya que ella era una mujer de pocas palabras, y también notaron lo nervioso que aún estaba él. De a poco fueron calmando su risa y cambiaron sus expresiones divertidas a unas pensativas.

-Como que...- Susurró Kagura al ver como ambos se dirigían hacia ellos a lo lejos con palomitas y bebidas en manos, mientras Nobume seguía hablándole y él seguía muy rojo.

-...Parecen una pareja que recién comienza a salir.- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Al llegar, Nobume no les preguntó a ninguno por sus expresiones.- ¿Decidieron que película veremos? - Esto _despertó_ en cierto sentido a los demás, ya que no lo habían hecho.

-Uh... ¡Ah, ya se! Veamos esa película de terror que esta de estreno en todos lados, dicen que da mucho miedo.- Soyo se emocionó y todos le hicieron caso.- ¡Iré enseguida a comprar los boletos!- Corrió hacia la boleteria y volvió rápidamente. Les entregó a cada uno su entrada y al entrar vieron que la sala estaba casi llena, por lo que vino una acomodadora y los repartió según los boletos que Soyo había comprado. Ella no había dicho nada, pero compró boletos emparejados y les dio dos números apartados a Sougo y Kagura.

- _¡Soyo-chan, me las pagarás!_ \- Miró con odio a su amiga, y ésta le levantó el dedo pulgar y le guiñó un ojo. Hacia la mitad de la película Kagura no soportaba la tensión de estar al lado del sádico mientras este hacía como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-Esta película es aburrida, no da miedo en absoluto.- Comentó Sougo.

-¡Já! No te quieras hacer el duro, de seguro te mojaste los pantalones.- Abrió los brazos en señal de burla y volcó su bebida sobre Sougo. Se sintió culpable por no más de media fracción de segundo y luego se echó a reír en voz baja.- Ves te lo dije.- Señaló su entrepierna la cual ahora estaba completamente mojada.

-¡Maldita! ¡Me las pagarás!- Gritó en murmullos y salió de la sala para lavarse en el baño. Soyo vió la escena y no lograba ponerse tranquila viendo que ni aunque los dejara solos podían hablarse bien.- _Algo debe suceder, no puedo creer que Kagura sea así con Okita-san, ¡si ella es realmente dulce, entonces ¿porque...?!-_ Se preguntaba intranquila y salió de la sala en busca de respuestas.

Al salir del baño _hime-sama_ lo estaba esperando con un rostro de preocupación.- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó el castaño.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿que pasó entre ustedes dos? - Fue directa al grano, sorprendiendo a Sougo. Abrió grande los ojos sin poder decir una palabra.- No me cierra el hecho de que Kagura-chan te odie tanto sin razón alguna, ella es realmente dulce y no puede odiar a alguien "porque si". Y tú también actúas como si ella fuera tu enemiga pero el día en que la secuestraron te preocupaste por ella más que nosotras, ¡incluso investigaste al sujeto con días de anticipación!- Sougo quedó boqui-abierto, no pudo negar el hecho de que cuando vio que la china se mensajeaba con un tal _"Shin"_ comenzó a sospechar y a investigarlo.- Kagura-chan no me lo dice... Quiero creer que ella confía en mi, pero... Si no me cuenta algo así de importante, debe ser por algo ¿verdad?- Soyo lucía realmente preocupada.

-...Ella...- Interrumpió.- Cuando eramos pequeños ella... Se había enamorado de mi, y yo la rechacé. Esa es toda la historia.- Utilizó un tono frío y seco, y enseguida volvió a meterse a la sala dejando a Soyo en shock.

Ella se quedó viendo por donde Okita se había ido.- _¿Que fue ese tono? Sonó como si... Realmente le doliera contármelo.-_ No cambió su expresión de preocupación.- _Okita-san... Acaso tú... ¿No querías rechazarla?-_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cuando mandes un mensaje importante asegurate de leer dos veces el nombre del destinatario**

* * *

Llegado el día domingo Kagura se levantó tarde como siempre para ir a casa de su amiga Soyo.- ¡Que calor! - Fue lo primero que soltó hasta notar que en la cocina de su casa solo se hallaban su hermano y Takasugi.- ¿Uh? ¿El idiota no esta aquí? - Preguntó extrañada.

-Esta trabajando como guardaespaldas de tu amiga ¿no lo recuerdas? - Recordó su hermano.

-Ah, es verdad.-

-¿Tantas ganas tenías de verlo aquí? - Rió Takasugi pero un puñetazo por parte de los hermanos hizo que dejara de hacerlo.

La china fue rumbo a la casa de su amiga y divisó que en la puerta principal se hallaban Shimaru y el sádico. Ambos le abrieron la puerta cortezmente y ella le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica a Sougo, cosa que le molestó pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba trabajando. La china se adentró a la casa con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa victoriosa, ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó al sádico tratándola con el respeto que se merecía.

- _Ya verás..._ \- Pensó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

 **X**

-¡Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir! - Exclamó Soyo en su habitación al ver entrar a Kagura.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida.-

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.- Murmuró Nobume.

-Kagura-chan ¿que te parece?- Preguntó animada.

-¿Que cosa?-

-El hecho de que Okita-san este tan cerca.- Con el mismo tono alegre de antes.

-Ah, eso. Pues... Es gracioso ver que yo pueda tratarlo como se me de la gana y él no pueda hacer nada.- Sonrió maléficamente.

-¡Cielos! También puedes tratarlo bien ¿sabes? - Se desilusionó y suspiró.- ¿Y tú, Nobume-san?-

-¿Yo que? -

-¿Que opinas de tener a Shimaru-san tan cerca? -

-Me da lo mismo.-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Yo pensaba que te gustaba! - Se desilusionó el doble y se tiró en su cama.

-¿Porque insistes tanto en formar parejas Soyo-chan?- Preguntó Kagura.

-Es que... Cuando parece que conozco sus sentimientos actuan de manera contraria a ellos, y no aceptan mi ayuda.- Entristeció.

-¿Como es que no conoces mis sentimientos? ¡Vivo diciendo que odio al sádico desde siempre y te empeñas en emparejarme con él! -

-¡No mientas!- Se levantó repentinamente con una mirada decidida, sorprendiendo a Kagura e incluso a Nobume.- ¡Se perfectamente que tú querías a Okita-san! ¡No es lindo que niegues tus sentimientos solo porque te rechazó una sola vez! - Terminada la frase tapó su boca, sorprendida y arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

El rostro de Kagura oscureció, al igual que el aura a su alrededor.- ... ¿Quien demonios te contó eso?...- Comentó con un tono aterrador.

-¡L-L-Lo l-l-lamento mucho K-Kagura-chan!-

-¡¿Quien fue?! - Con el mismo tono de antes.

-¡N-No me hagas decirlo, por favor! - Rogó.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE?!- La tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

-¡Fue Okita-san! - Confesó aterrada y Kagura la soltó.- ¡Pero por favor no digas nada! - Rogó en vano, Kagura salió corriendo en busca de Sougo.

-Vaya, eso ha sido un desastre.- Comentó Nobume como si nada mientras comía rosquillas.

-¡Nobume-san, ayúdame a detener a Kagura-chan!- Ambas salieron en busca de Kagura.

Como la casa era tan grande, y la puerta principal se hallaba lejos, Kagura se perdió. Mientras Soyo y Nobume llegaron rapidamente a la puerta principal, donde Kagura no estaba.

-Seguro se habrá perdido.- Dijo Nobume.

-¡Dividamonos, mándame un mensaje de texto si la encuentras! -

-De acuerdo.-

Ambas salieron corriendo en direcciones contrarias corriendo.

 **X**

-Esa maldita arrogante, ¿has visto la cara que puso al entrar? Se cree demasiado.- Reprochaba Sougo como niño pequeño, mientras que su compañero se le quedó mirando fijo.

- _¿Puedo preguntar algo?-_ Decía la libreta de Shimaru mientras ambos policías custodiaban la entrada.

-¿Hm? Claro...-

- _¿Desde cuando tienes sentimientos por ella?_ \- Fue directo al grano sorprendiendo al sádico.

 **X**

Tras la partida de sus amigas en su búsqueda, Kagura llegó a la puerta.- _¡Ahora verás sádico de mierda! ¡Te enseñaré a callar esa bocota que tienes!-_ Pensó mientras tronaba sus dedos preparándose para la golpiza que le daría.

- _¿Porqué estás tan seguro de eso?-_ Kagura se detuvo al escuchar al sádico hablando "solo", ya que Shimaru se comunicaba solo con su libreta, la cual podía oír como éste pasaba sus hojas y escribía. Se pegó a la puerta para escuchar.- _No hablaré contigo sobre mis sentimientos, solo te diré que sé lo molesto que es que alguien cercano a ti como un compañero, o un amigo, te quiera robar a la persona que más quieres en el mundo.-_

- _¿De que demonios están hablando?_ \- Kagura no lograba entender la conversación.

Shimaru volvió a escribir en su libreta y Sougo tardó un poco más en contestar, finalmente soltó una pequeña risa.- _¿Que si la rechace por Kamui?... Puede que tengas razón._ -

 _-¿Q-Que? ¡¿De quien demonios hablan?! -_ Pensó la china tratando de creer que no era de ella de quien hablaban, pero un "pip" proveniente de un celular hizo que dejara de pensar en ello. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Nobume estaba pegada a la puerta al igual que ella grabando todo el audio de la conversación.- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! - Preguntó entre murmullos.

-Haciendo un poco más feliz a Soyo.- Amagó para mandar el audio por mensaje al número de Soyo.

-¡O-oye, no! ¡Dame eso! - Ambas comenzaron una pequeña pelea por obtener el móvil de Nobume pero, como ella era más alta, alzo un poco su teléfono lo suficiente para que Kagura no la alcanzara y mandó el audio.

-Lo logré.- Comento triunfante pero cambio su rostro a uno de amargura al ver a quien se lo había enviado en realidad.- Maldición... Me equivoqué de número.-

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritó en murmullos.- ¡¿A quien se lo enviaste?! ¡Déjame ver! - Le arrebató el móvil a su amiga y su cara cambió a una de shock al ver que se lo había enviado a Kamui.- ¡¿Q-Q-Que haz hecho?! - Se alarmó.

-Fue tu culpa por intentar robar mi móvil, como estaba tan alto no vi a quien se lo envié. De cualquier manera el que la tiene peor ahora es el sádico, no tú.- Siguió hablando como si nada.

-...Eso es verdad, pero aquel sujeto es demasiado celoso, por más que yo no haya dicho nada me tendra vigilada... Todavía más.- Pensó con molestia.

- _Vaya, ¿que estas haciendo tú aquí Kamui?_ \- Se oyó a Sougo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Ya esta aquí?! - Preguntaron ambas amigas sorprendidas.

-Eso fue rápido.- Comentó Nobume. Ambas se apegaron rápidamente a la puerta para oír todo.

-¡Sougo, mejor métete adentro! - Exclamó Takasugi mientras trataba de detener a Kamui, quien llevaba una sonrisa super forzada.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? - Realmente no entendía que pasaba. Se quedó parado con cara de inocente viendo como Kamui se acercaba a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo.- ¿Y bien? ¿Que se te ofrece? - Preguntó con su tono burlón de costumbre, mientras que Shimaru tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba un tanto alarmado.

-Dime ¿Que es esto? - Preguntó sonriente enseñando su móvil y reproduciendo el audio que le había llegado.

"S _olo te diré que sé lo molesto que es que alguien cercano a ti como un compañero, o un amigo, te quiera robar a la persona que más quieres en el mundo... ¿Que si la rechace por Kamui? Puede que tengas razón."_

- _Tsk. Había alguien escuchándome tras la puerta.-_ Pensó fastidiado viendo hacia ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que tienes para decir antes de que te mate? - El pelirojo entreabrió sus ojos.

-Nada, solo dije la verdad.- Todos menos Kamui se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso Kagura y Nobume. Rápidamente el hermano mayor lanzó un puñetazo conteniendo toda su ira, el cual Sougo logró evadir.

-¡Te sacaré esa estúpida obsesión que tienes por mi hermana a golpes!- Le dedicó una fría mirada y lo tomó por el cuello mientras Takasugi y Shimaru trataban de que lo soltara.

-Oye, oye, ¿Cuando he dicho que siento cosas por aquella idiota?- Comentó con dificultad.- Ciertamente en el pasado tal vez sentí algo por ella pero, ¿que más da? La rechacé y nunca intenté nada raro con ella.-

-No te creo nada.- Apretó con más fuerza.

-¡Oye Kamui ya detente! - Takasugi jalaba del brazo de su amigo para que soltara al sádico.

-Compruébalo si quieres.- Dijo con voz ronca por la asfixia mientras le lanzó su móvil. Kamui lo soltó y el sádico comenzó a toser.

-¿Para que demonios quiero esto?-

-Revisa los mensajes.-

Comenzó a revisar los mensajes y no entendía el punto.- ¿Y? Solo hay mensajes de otras mujeres.-

-Exacto, ni uno es dirigido a la china. El único contacto que tengo con ella es en la preparatoria y en tu casa cuando estás tú, no hay manera de que yo este intentando algo raro con ella.- Kamui aún le miraba fijamente y con mirada seria, lo que incomodó y provocó a Sougo a decir algo estúpido.- Además... ¿Has visto los nombres de las mujeres con las que hablo? Están a otro nivel, no me creo superior pero... ¿Porqué me fijaría en alguien como tu hermana? No estoy tan desesperado como para armar un escándalo por ella.- Kamui frunció el ceño, a punto de golpearlo de nuevo pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. Era Kagura quien salió con un rostro inexpresivo tras escuchar la conversación. Sougo quedó helado mirándola.

-...Kamui, que bueno que viniste. Ya quería ir a casa.- Utilizó un tono serio y algo apagado.- Saluda a Soyo-chan de mi parte.- Le pidió a Nobume y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano no le estaba siguiendo, estaban todos algo atónicos con las palabras de Sougo, era obvio que ella había escuchado todo.- ...Kamui, vámonos.- Ordenó.

Kamui comenzó a caminar tras de ella, al igual que Takasugi quien le dedicó una última mirada de culpa a Sougo.

Ahora solo quedaban ambos guardaespaldas en la puerta junto a Nobume, ambos miraban fijamente a Sougo, Shimaru con incomodidad y algo de pena, Nobume con su misma mirada fría de siempre.

-Has dicho algo muy estúpido.- Nobume no se contuvo y Shimaru le hizo señas de alerta para que guardara silencio.

Sougo rió por lo bajo y muy secamente.- En verdad... He dicho algo muy estúpido.- Dijo cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con la palma de su mano derecha.

* * *

 ** _Hola hola! Perdón que estuve ausente un par de semanas, es época de parciales jaja, aunque juraba que al capitulo 8 ya lo había subido (maldita pagina) en fin, gracias por seguir mi fic y comentar cosas tan lindas!_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Nunca confíes en los celos de un hermano**

Al otro día se encontraban solo los dos hermanos Yato desayunando en su casa, Kamui con una sonrisa alegre mientras que Kagura tenía un rostro amargado.- Vaya, que alivio que aquel sádico de mierda no ande atrás de ti, me preocupe en vano.- Comentaba el hermano mayor con tranquilidad.- Es más, me sorprendí de ver el nombre de Matako en sus mensajes.- Kagura se sorprendió, no para bien, ni para mal, solo se sorprendió.- Aunque de alguna manera lo vi venir cuando en una ocasión dijo que ella era linda.- Kagura continuó comiendo sin decir una palabra.

Inmediatamente la puerta principal se abrió.- Buenas.- Saludó Takasugi entrando junto con Sougo.

-Golpea antes de entrar.- Kagura tenía un tono serio y frío.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo si cambias esa cara.- Kagura le dedicó una mirada asesina.-...Olvídalo.-

-Hace demasiado calor afuera, tomaremos el bus.- Fue lo único que dijo Sougo antes de salir nuevamente de la casa. El grupo de cuatro partió hacia la parada del bus donde casualmente estaba Matako.

-¡Shinsuke-san, buenos días! - La rubia se le tiró encima a Takasugi haciéndolo caer con ella arriba, él se molestó y con dificultad trataba de quitársela de encima mientras la maldecía.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?- Preguntó Kagura sin desviar la mirada de los dos que se hallaban en el suelo.

-¿De que hablas?- Sougo no entendía nada.

Kagura se fastidió.- ¿Acaso tu cabeza no procesa las palabras? Idiota.-

-Cuida tu boca "señorita", aún no estas en edad de tratarme como iguales.-

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Sádico de mierda.- Comenzaron a lanzarse rayos con la mirada, a punto de pelear con puñetazos como siempre.

-Bien, bien, aléjense.- Kamui los separó casi de una manera violenta, mientras tenía su sonrisa forzada de siempre.

Ambos pararon al ver la reacción de Kamui, pero Kagura seguía molesta, por lo que al tener a Matako al lado le levantó la falda del uniforme escolar.

-¡¿Que rayos haces maldita?!- Matako enrojeció.

-El sádico me dijo que lo haga.- Culpó a Sougo, haciendo que éste le diera un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-No mientas.-

 **X**

Enojados, ambos se ignoraron mutuamente durante las primeras horas de clase, sobre todo Kagura. Sougo de alguna manera sentía que se lo merecía por haber dicho todas esas cosas hirientes la noche anterior, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y jamás admitiría su error, no delante de ella al menos.

Era la hora de actividad física, toda el aula 3-Z se dirigió al patio de la preparatoria donde ni bien llegaron el sensei les ordenó ponerse en parejas para correr carreras.

-Kagura, has pareja conmigo.- Le ordenó su hermano.

-Ni loca.- Fue sincera y se alejó de él, buscando otra compañía que no le fastidiara.

-Bueno, ni modo. Shinsuke, sé mi compañero.-

-Oi, yo le pedí primero.- Sougo y Kamui se dedicaron una mirada sin expresión alguna.

-¡Ni lo digan! ¡Shinsuke-san hará pareja conmigo así que ni lo intenten! - La rubia se pegó a Takasugi, mientras este estaba fastidiado de tener que soportar a los tres idiotas que tenia a su lado.- Hagan pareja entre ustedes, no pienso compartir a Shinsuke-san.-

-Me niego.- Dijeron al unísono.

-¡¿Que más les da, acaso no viven prácticamente juntos?!-

-No.-

-¡No mientan, dúo de enfermos!- Mientras seguían peleando ninguno de los tres notó que Takasugi se había ido.- Shinsuke-san, vayámonos...- No terminó de decir la frase que volteó y su amado ya no estaba.- ¿Uh? ¿A donde fue Shinsuke-san?- Los tres miraron hacia todos lados y en la linea recta que daba inicio a la carrera se hallaban Kagura junto a Takasugi de la mano, ya preparados para correr. Los tres ardieron de furia, y a Sougo y Kamui no les quedó otro remedio más que ser compañeros, y Matako buscar otra pareja.

Al posicionarse en el punto de partida, los tres anteriores miraban con bronca a la pareja que poco les importaba lo que sentían. La carrera dió inicio y de la furia que tenían el par de sádicos corrieron más rápido que todos, pero aún así no lograron alcanzar a Kagura y Takasugi quienes finalmente ganaron la carrera.

Para el final de la carrera, Matako corrió hacia Kagura tomándola del cuello y sacudiéndola con debilidad.- ¡¿Como pudiste!? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Shinsuke-san es mio! - Lloraba mientras que a Kagura poco le importaba, más bien disfrutaba la frustración de la rubia.- ¡Juro que te mataré!-

-Si, si, lo que digas.- Sonreía de costado mientras se hurgaba la nariz con poco interés.

-Shinsuke, no vuelvas a acercarte a Kagura.- Le advirtió una sonrisa forzada.

-Cálmate, fue solo una carrera. Eso pasó por andar de idiotas discutiendo con aquella estúpida.- Refiriéndose a Matako.

-No me importa, vuelve a tocarla y te mataré.-

-Si, si, lo que digas.- Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado sin mucho interés. Mientras que cierto castaño no desviaba su mirada inexpresiva hacia la china, cosa que ella notó y le hizo sentir incomoda y fastidiada.

 **X**

De camino a casa de los hermano Yato, Kagura y Sougo caminaban sin decir una palabra, mientras que Kamui aún seguía dándole un sermón a Takasugi.

-Kamui, entre tú y tu estúpida obsesión con tu hermana, y el sol que me esta golpeando en la cabeza, no se que es más irritante. Iré por unos jugos.- El del parche comenzó a caminar desviandose del camino.

-¡Espera ahí! ¡Aún no terminé de hablar contigo! - Le siguió el colorado.

-¡No te esperaré!- Comenzó a caminar más rápido para dejarlo atrás y ninguno de los dos notó que habían dejado al sádico y a la china solos. Se quedaron parados donde estaban esperando a los otros dos.

Nuevamente Sougo se le quedó mirando con su mirada inexpresiva.- ¿Porque me miras con esa cara de estúpido?- Le miró con fastidio.

-Por nada, solo pienso una manera de vengarme por haberme hecho correr junto con Kamui en la clase de hoy. Además ¿porque elegiste a Takasugi?-

-Porque Soyo-chan ya había hecho pareja con Nobume. Y también, te dejé el camino libre con aquella loca, si no aprovechaste la oportunidad jódete.- Se defendió.

-¿Que loca? - Se quedó pensando y la única persona que se le vino a la mente fue Matako.- Ah, ya veo, con que piensas que tengo alguna intención rara con aquella lunática.-

-Yo no pienso nada, es solo lo que me dijo Kamui.-

El castaño suspiró.- No se que te habrá dicho Kamui, pero ella solo me habla para sacarme información de Takasugi, yo sólo ayudo con lo que puedo.-

-No me interesa, no te pregunte.-

-No sabía que estabas celosa de ella, lo siento.- Le dijo en tono burlón con una sonrisa de costado.

-¡¿Quien demonios esta celosa?!- Se fastidió.

Sougo rió por lo bajo.- Como si hubiera forma de que me interesara alguien así.-

Hubo un gran silencio por un momento.- Entonces, ¿hay alguien que te interesa? - Se animó a preguntar la colorada sin desviar su vista de su hermano y Takasugi, quienes se divisaban a lo lejos volviendo con los jugos.

-...No lo sé.- Contestó también mirando a los otros dos que estaban de vuelta, peleando aún por el tema de la carrera. Kagura le miró con intriga ante la respuesta.- Vámonos.- Le golpeó la cabeza no muy fuerte y comenzó a caminar detrás de sus dos amigos.

-¡Maldito!- Exclamó por lo bajo y se sobó la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar detrás del trio de amigos pensando en porque le intrigaba tanto saber si aquel bastardo sádico estaba interesado en alguna chica.

 **X**

A la mañana del otro día Kagura se levantó temprano al oír por la puerta que había correspondencia, para su sorpresa era una carta de su padre.- ¿Que es lo querrá el calvo?- Preguntó en voz alta mientras se frotaba las manos en los ojos debido a sus ganas de seguir durmiendo. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

 _"Queridos hijos, se que estoy mucho tiempo ausente y espero me sepan disculpar por ello, ya habrá tiempo para un reencuentro. De mientras les he depositado más dinero en el banco para que tengan, y por cierto, he estado averiguando como están las cosas por Kabuki Cho y he visto que hay alertas por una gran ola de calor, apuesto a que ambos están sufriendo por ello, así que me tome la molestia de sacarles pasajes para que viajen a las montañas, incluso esta nevando allí, se que a ambos les fascina la nieve. Dejé otros dos boletos más por si quieren llevar a sus amigos y puedan divertirse todos juntos._

 _Espero verlos pronto, con amor, papá."_

-¿Que demonios?- Kagura se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos y detrás se apareció Kamui robandole los pasajes a Kagura.

-¡Genial! Iremos los cuatro a acampar a las montañas.- Refiriéndose al sádico y a Takasugi como sus acompañantes.

-¡¿AH?!-

* * *

 ** _¡Hola otra vez! Lamento mucho mi ausencia, perdí muchas veces el fic por lo que tuve que rehacerlo al menos dos veces (una fue a causa de un virus, la otra fue porque se quemó la PC :'v) esta vez trataré de terminarlo rápido así no vuelve a pasar xD ¡gracias por leer!_**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Perdidos como conejos en la nieve**

* * *

-¿Porqué deben venir ellos con nosotros?- Seguía preguntando Kagura mientras abordaban el bus con sus mochilas y carpas.

-El calvo dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos.-

-¡Se refería a amigos de los dos, no solo tuyos! ¡Yo quería traer a Soyo-chan!-

-Conociendo a su familia no la habrían dejado venir.- Acotó el sádico.

-¡Tu mantente callado!- Kagura estaba de muy mal humor.

-La próxima vez la traeremos, no te preocupes.- El hermano mayor sonreía sin preocupaciones.

- _Tsk. Vive peleando con estos dos y los trae a acampar con nosotros todo un fin de semana, ¿quien rayos lo entiende?_ \- Pensaba la menor sin saber si su hermano era un buen amigo o solo un idiota.

 **X**

Una vez llegados se instalaron en el suelo tratando de orientarse. Para su suerte Takasugi era el más responsable de todos ellos y había traído un mapa del lugar, cosa que ni se les había ocurrido a los demás.- Si tomamos este camino podremos llegar al área del campamento, esto es una reserva natural, así que no podemos acampar en donde nos plazca.- Señalaba en el mapa.

-Nunca hubiese imaginado que te manejaras tan bien fuera de tu casa Takasugi.- Se burló el sádico.

-A diferencia tuya que elegiste el camino fácil yo si me intereso por lo que tengo alrededor mio.- Refiriéndose a que Sougo ahora era un policía, y Takasugi los odiaba.

-Cuida tu boca.-

Takasugi suspiró cansado.- Primero deberíamos ir a buscar leña, aquí señalaste que podemos conseguir ¿verdad?- Kamui se puso a husmear el mapa.

-Si, vayamos enseguida antes de que anochezca, ya está atardeciendo.- Los dos comenzaron a caminar.

-Volveremos pronto, así que no intentes nada con ella.- Kamui le miró con una sonrisa forzada a Sougo.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo.- Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Kagura escuche.

-Já, no podrías intentar nada conmigo ni en 100 años.-

-¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? Te recuerdo que en su momento yo pude haber hecho lo que sea contigo.- Se burló.

Kagura se dio cuenta que lo decía por los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia él de pequeña.- ¡Te mataré! - Ambos comenzaron a pelear como siempre, con puños y patadas.

Ambos estaban cegados peleando uno con el otro que no se daban cuenta que con cada golpe que se daban resonaba en el aire, haciendo que la nieve de las montañas comenzara a caer en dirección a ellos. Continuaron peleando y finalmente Kagura lanzó de una patada a Sougo haciendo que éste se golpeara la espalda con la montaña que tenían al lado. Kagura comenzó a reír hasta que ambos comenzaron a sentir un gran temblor que venía hacia ellos. Les cayó una avalancha de nieve y ambos fueron cuesta abajo en una gran bola de nieve hasta que finalmente llegaron a un precipicio de al menos 30 metros de altura y cayeron al vacío.

Como la "avalancha" no fue tan grande, ni Kamui ni Takasugi se percataron de lo ocurrido, por lo que les extraño llegar al lugar y que Sougo y Kagura no se encontraran allí.

-Seguramente Sougo se la llevó por ahí.- Se burló el del parche.

-¡Maldito sea, lo mataré!- Kamui ardió en llamas.

-Estaba bromeando. Vayamos a buscarlos.- Takasugi se llevó a su amigo tirándolo de su cabello.

 **X**

Mientras tanto, Kagura comenzaba a despertar. Tenía la piel roja por estar aún en la nieve y se sentía algo mareada.- ¿Donde estoy? - Murmuró y se levantó como pudo, se sorprendió de ver al sádico sentado tranquilamente en un tronco prendiendo una fogata.

-¿Uh, china? ¿Seguías viva? Yo pensaba asar tu cuerpo para sobrevivir.-

-¡Maldito bastardo, no vayas a sacarme de esa bola de nieve, gracias!- Dijo sarcásticamente ya entrando en calor por la rabia que le provocaba el castaño.- ¿Donde demonios estamos? - Miró a su alrededor y parecía ser una zona que no estaba habilitada para los turistas, se veía sumamente peligroso y oscuro.

-Si mal no recuerdo, caímos desde allá arriba.- Señaló a lo alto y Kagura quedó atónita de ver la altura de la que habían caído y aún así estaban ilesos.- Al menos la nieve hizo de colchón y no me pasó nada, pero tú caíste de cara al piso.-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-Tienes la frente sangrando.-

Kagura tocó su frente y era verdad, comenzó a tocar su cabeza y tenía grandes chichones que realmente le dolían.- _Con razón me siento mareada._ \- Pensó.

-Es increible que sigas con vida, pero bueno, es difícil matar a un monstruo, incluso para la madre naturaleza.- Se burló. Kagura le ignoró como pudo, su mareo era más fuerte y comenzaba a sentirse algo mal.- ¿A donde vas? -

-A buscar donde dormir, no pienso quedarme aquí congelándome.- Comenzó a caminar tambaleándose. Sougo suspiró y apagó la pequeña fogata que finalmente había podido prender tras mucho intentarlo, y partió tras de ella.

Hicieron unos pocos metros y Kagura paró a descansar, aún le dolía la cabeza y se puso a jugar con unos conejos que encontró, por lo que Sougo continuó buscando un buen lugar donde acampar. Finalmente volvió.- Oi.- Dijo a lo lejos y le lanzó una bola de nieve en la cara a la china, espantando a los conejos que tenía alrededor de ella.

-¡¿Que crees que haces bastardo?!- Se molestó.

-Apúrate y ven aquí, encontré una cueva deshabitada.- Al escuchar eso Kagura se levantó olvidando su enojo, ciertamente tenía mucho frío y no dejaba de nevar.

Al llegar a la cueva se sorprendió de ver que el sádico tenía todo listo, ya había armado la carpa y todo. Mientras tanto él seguía tratando de comunicarse con los otros dos mediante su teléfono móvil, pero no había señal por ningún lado.- Estamos en las montañas estúpido, no conseguirás comunicarte.-

Suspiró cansado.- Bien, buscaré algo para comer.-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Cómo que "cómo"? Cazaré algún conejo.-

Kagura tragó saliva, ciertamente tenía mucha hambre pero la idea de comer conejos no le gustaba para nada.-...Paso.-

Suspiró.- No voy a morir de hambre aquí solo porque a ti no se te antoja comerte un conejo. Me voy.- Kagura se molestó y comenzó a frotar unas ramas que tenía allí para encender fuego y calentarse.- Eso es, te aseguro que te gustará el conejo asado.- Se le burló y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

-¡No es por eso que estoy haciendo fuego, imbécil!-

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que Sougo volvió con una bolsa y carne descuartizada.

-¿Tanto tiempo para un simple conejo?-

-Cállate, hasta me tomé el tiempo de sacarle la piel y dejar solo trozos de carne para que a _la señorita_ no se le dañe la moral por comer un simple conejo.- Comenzó a encastrar los trozos de carne en unas varas que juntó en el camino y comenzó a asar la carne.

Kagura se quedó viendo la carne, ciertamente esperaba que el sádico llegara con un conejo muerto y se lo tirara en la cara con tal de hacerla llorar, pero nunca esperó que se tomara el trabajo de dejar solo trozos de carne, de esa manera no reconocía si en verdad era un conejo, por lo que no se sentía mal de atreverse a comer. Una vez que probo la carne sus ojos brillaron.- Esta bueno ¿verdad? - Se burló el castaño.

-Cállate, estoy comiendo solo para sobrevivir.-

-Si, si. Por cierto, ¿tu carpa donde está?-

-La tiene Kamui.-

-¿Y donde piensas dormir? No pensarás dormir conmigo ¿verdad?- Kagura se atragantó al escuchar eso y comenzó a toser, cosa que hizo reír a Sougo.- Tienes suerte de que traje un futón grande, ¿que hubieras hecho si traía uno individual? -Se le burlaba mientras ella tomaba agua para _"destapar"_ su garganta.- Tendríamos que haber dormido abrazados para caber en él.- Kagura escupió el agua.

-¡¿Porqué te pones a pensar en eso?! ¡Maldito idiota!- Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, cosa que a Sougo le causó mucha gracia y algo de ternura.

 **X**

Para la noche ambos estaban dentro de la cueva, Kagura ya se había acostado dentro de la carpa, el futón que había llevado el sádico era muy grande, casi de dos plazas; mientras que él estaba sentado en un tronco calentando las manos en una fogata y con una frazada cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- Kagura se asomó por fuera de la carpa.

-¿Acaso te me estas insinuando para ir a dormir contigo?- Le provocó.

-¡Deja de bromear con eso! Es solo que si te llegas a enfermar no quiero que me reproches que fue por mi culpa.- Se adentró a la carpa nuevamente.

Sougo rió.- En un rato entraré a dormir, quédate tranquila. No pensaba sacrificar mi comodidad por ti.-

Dicho y hecho, se adentró a la carpa y se recostó al lado de ella. Ambos _"dormían"_ de espaldas, pero aún así no lograban conciliar el sueño, estaban incómodos.

 _Pensar que soñé con estar así cuando eramos pequeños._

Era lo único en que podían pensar, haciéndolos sentir más y más incómodos. Kagura cerró sus ojos con fuerza rogando poder dormir, a la vez que Okita sólo puso su mente en blanco. Luego de un largo rato éste no conseguía dormir, mientras que Kagura dormía plácidamente pero de vez en cuando temblaba de frío, cosa que Sougo notó y fue acercando su espalda a la de ella. Al sentirlo, ella pegó un salto.-¡¿Que rayos haces, porqué estás tan cerca?!- Se puso roja de inmediato.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿no estabas durmiendo?- Preguntó en su tono burlón de siempre.-No te preocupes, no tenía ninguna rara intención, solo te vi temblando de frío y me acerque, eso es todo. ¿Que diría Kamui si te enfermas mientras estás conmigo?- No perdía su tono y Kagura no dijo nada, bufó y nuevamente trató de dormir. Otra vez se hallaban en la misma situación, ella dormía mientras que él no lo conseguía. Volteó a verla dormir y le miro por unos largos segundos.- _...¿En que rayos estoy pensando?-_ Le dio la espalda nuevamente y cerró sus ojos esperando calmadamente poder dormirse.

 **X**

Era de mañana, Kagura comenzaba a abrir los ojos tranquilamente pensando en lo cómoda que estaba y en que ya no tenía nada de frío, sintió un olor ajeno al de ella y al lograr abrir sus ojos por completo pudo notar que estaba abrazada a Sougo _.- ¿EH?-_ Tenía su cara en su cuello, él se encontraba dormido, abrazándola con un rostro pacífico. Kagura entró en shock.- _¡¿EEEHHHH?!-_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Abandona toda esperanza con los sádicos**

* * *

Era de mañana, Kagura comenzaba a abrir los ojos tranquilamente pensando en lo cómoda que estaba y en que ya no tenía nada de frío, sintió un olor ajeno al de ella y al lograr abrir sus ojos por completo pudo notar que estaba abrazada a Sougo _.- ¿EH?-_ Tenía su cara en su cuello, él se encontraba dormido, abrazándola con un rostro pacífico. Kagura entró en shock.- _¡¿EEEHHHH?!-_

Trató de calmarse pero no podía, estaban demasiado cerca. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza pero finalmente optó por abrirlos, se le quedó mirando fijo por unos segundos y tragó saliva al ver la paz con la que el sádico dormía junto a ella.

Al sentir movimiento por parte de la chica, Okita posó su mano en su rostro, atrayendola hacia él, a punto de posar sus labios en los de ella.- ¡Detente! - Llegó a decir tapando la boca de él con sus manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Poco a poco él comenzó a abrir los ojos, no entendía porque tenía a la china tan cerca de él, ni porque ella tenía las mejillas rojas, pero cuando vio las manos de ella en su boca logró entender la situación y salió del futón exaltado.

-¿Q-Que...? - No lograba entender como fue que llegaron a estar tan juntos.- V-Vaya, supongo que habré soñado con alguna modelo para haberme acercado así a ti.- Trato de no ponerla más incomoda de lo que ya se le notaba.

-¡Maldito idiota!- Le golpeó el rostro con furia y con mucha vergüenza aún.

 **X**

Sobándose la mejilla, Sougo partió junto con Kagura en busca de un camino de regreso. No habían desarmado la carpa de la cueva, lo que significaba que solo merodearían la zona para más tarde volver si es que no lograban hallar una pista de como volver. Lo que le extrañó al castaño era que la china estaba inusualmente silenciosa, no decía ni una sola palabra y mantenía su distancia con él.- Apúrate si no quieres que te deje atrás.- Volteó a verla, pero ella desvió su mirada y caminó más rápido, pasando de él.- _¿Que le ocurre a esta idiota?_ -

-¡Camina si no quieres que te deje atrás!- Exclamó con un tono extraño, muy enojado y tímido a la vez. El sádico se le quedó viendo indiferente hasta que notó que una gran masa de nieve estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, la tomó de la muñeca con rapidez y la atrajo hacia atrás, golpeando la espalda de ella con su torso.

-Ahh, eso estuvo cerca. Fíjate por donde vas idio...- No terminó la frase que la chica lo empujó lejos de ella y continuó caminando.- ¡Di "gracias"siquiera, bastarda! - Se molestó, pero ésta lo ignoró. Continuaron caminando en silencio por un largo rato.- Maldición, ya pasamos este risco antes, estamos dando vueltas en círculos.- Ambos se asomaron a mirar hacia abajo, a pesar de haber caído tantos metros aún habían muchos metros más abajo de ellos.- Volvamos.- Sugirió, comenzó a caminar y Kagura se quedó contemplando la vista unos segundos más. Dio media vuelta para seguir a Okita pero resbaló con la nieve, con suerte pudo agarrare de unas raíces que se asomaban por el risco. Trató de subir por su cuenta pero sus pies resbalaban cada vez que intentaba apoyarlos en tierra firme. El sádico se le quedó mirando como luchaba por subir hasta que finalmente le extendió su mano, y ella se le quedó mirando fijo.- Apresúrate, no me quedaré aquí eternamente.-

Kagura giró su rostro.- No lo necesito, puedo sola.- Frunció el ceño.

A Sougo se le marcó una vena y la tomó del brazo para subirla, sorprendiéndola.- ¿Que demonios te sucede? Si te quieres lucir te aviso que no es la ocasión, hay como 30 metros más abajo como para que te hagas la dura en estos momentos.- Kagura no dijo nada, se quedó allí colgando del risco sin voluntad de subir, por lo que Sougo jaló más fuerte y la tomó con su otro brazo, prácticamente abrazándola.- ¿Porque te niegas a que te ayude? Estúpida.-

-Es que...- No sabía que contestar. Desde esa mañana que habían despertado juntos, al ver su rostro tan cerca sintió algo que pensó que había superado y olvidado por completo, por lo que se frustró al darse cuenta que no era así, que esos sentimientos reprimidos seguían ahí.- ...¿Que pasaría si... Vuelvo a enamorarme de ti? - Preguntó ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos, sorprendiendo a Sougo. Luego de unos segundos de absoluto silencio Kagura levantó la mirada, sorprendida y un poco arrepentida de las palabras que ella misma había pronunciado.

-...Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en ello, ahora no es el momento, mira en la situación en la que estás.- Recordándole que seguía colgando del risco.

Ella no dijo nada, se sintió rechazada de cierta manera. En silencio, Sougo la terminó de subir a tierra firme.- ¡Ya suéltame de una vez! - Exclamó molesta al seguir teniendo contacto con él.

-¡Di "gracias" al menos, te estoy ayudando maldita bastarda!- Ella desvió la mirada, estaba sonrojada y muy molesta.- Tsk, mira que hacer ese alboroto sólo porque no tienes claros tus sentimientos. Que inmadura.- Soltó como si nada y siguió caminando en dirección a la cueva, dejando atrás a Kagura con muchas venas marcadas de furia.

 **X**

Ya de noche, Kagura se encontraba sentada en un tronco al lado de una fogata dentro de la misma cueva, mientras que Sougo acomodaba el futón para dormir. Luego de un rato en el que ya se había acostado notó que la china no tenía intenciones de entrar en la carpa.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- Preguntó molesto asomándose por la carpa al ver a la chica desvelarse.

-Que te importa.-

-...¿Acaso no vas a dormir?- Trato de no liberar su enojo con ella, después de todo ella también lo estaba y acabarían peleando en un lugar donde nadie vendría a separarlos. Kagura nunca contestó su pregunta, lo ignoró dándole la espalda y concentrándose en el fuego.- ¿Que piensas lograr ignorándome? - Nuevamente no contestó, haciendo fastidiar al sádico. La tomó abruptamente desde atrás lanzándola dentro de la carpa.

Ella quiso levantarse pero el castaño se posicionó sobre ella sujetándola de ambos brazos.- ¡Déjame ir maldito sádico! -

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?! ¡Actúas como una niña pequeña y me estás sacando de quicio!- Esta vez si que estaba molesto.

-¡Que te importa! ¡Suéltame!- Hizo toda la fuerza que pudo pero aún así Sougo no se movía, por lo que le pegó una patada desde abajo, dándosela en el torso del castaño. Éste la soltó y comenzó a sobarse el torso.

Kagura estaba a punto de marcharse, pero le pareció extraño que le doliera tanto la patada que le había dado.- No exageres, no te golpee tan fuerte.-

Sougo rió.- ¿Quien dijo que me dolió tu golpe?, es por esto que duele.- Se sacó la camiseta y tenía múltiples heridas recientes en el cuerpo, y Kagura le había dado justo en una de ellas, por lo que ésta comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Como te hiciste eso?-

-Bueno, alguien no quería comerse un simple conejo así que tuve que cazar un jabalí. Como lo descuarticé ni siquiera notaste que animal era y me pareció gracioso decirte que era un conejo.- Comentó como si nada, dejándola atónita.- Al menos ahora tienes la conciencia limpia.-

- _¿Porqué se tomó todo ese trabajo...?-_ Pensaba, ya no encontraba manera de engañarse a si misma, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba y eso le repugnaba.- ...¿Como es que...?-

-¿Qué? ¿Como lo atrapé? Usé algunos palos y un cuchillo, de haber traído mi arma me hubiese solucionado unos cuantos problemas.- Le miró sádicamente refiriéndose al hecho de que incluso podía dispararle a ella, en motivo de burla.

-Tsk.- Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y apretó sus puños.- ...¿Como es que...-Volvió a repetir, extrañando al chico.- ...Haces esto?... ¿Porque lo haces?...-

-¿A que te refieres?-

Miles de flashback se vinieron a la mente de Kagura, recordando como fue que sus sentimientos por aquel sádico de mierda se volvieron tan fuertes.- ¿Porque siempre haces algo bueno por mi y luego actúas como si no te importara? ¡Cuando era una niña no entendía tu mentalidad de sádico bastardo, era obvio que me iba a enamorar si todo el tiempo estabas defendiéndome y cuidándome a pesar de que siempre estuvieras insultándome! ¡Pero... ¿Porqué sigues haciéndolo?! ¡¿Acaso quieres seguir confundiéndome?!- Explotó en un rejunte de emociones.

-Oye, oye, cálmate, ¿acaso estas en tus días?-

-¡No es eso maldito idiota!- Se le marcó una vena y Sougo rió, quería desviar el tema a toda costa.- ...Lo que dijiste el otro día...-

"S _olo te diré que sé lo molesto que es que alguien cercano a ti como un compañero, o un amigo, te quiera robar a la persona que más quieres en el mundo... ¿Que si la rechace por Kamui? Puede que tengas razón."_

-...¿Era verdad?- Preguntó con un tono sereno, casi triste, haciendo que Sougo dejara de reírse y ocultara sus ojos con sus cabellos.

- _Parece que no tengo donde huir.-_ Pensó al verse acorralado por aquella pregunta, tomó aire y contestó.- Si, así es.- Inmediatamente recibió una bofetada muy fuerte por parte de la china, haciéndolo molestar, estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe hasta que se frenó al ver su rostro. Estaba llorando.

Trato de acercar su mano al rostro de ella y secarle las lágrimas, pero una lágrima de ella cayó sobre su mano y comenzó a temblar. Se alejó un poco de ella y miró hacia otro lado.- ...Mejor tratemos de dormir...- Se dispuso volver a acostarse dejando a Kagura con un rostro de angustia y con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Luego de unas horas ambos estaban acostados, dándose la espalda. Kagura parecía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras aún tenía los ojos con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir, mientras que Sougo aún contemplaba su mano, la cual llegó a tocar una lágrima de ella y se acobardó. Apretó fuerte su puño y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 **X**

Era de día, Sougo se levantó temprano a investigar el lugar para poder encontrar un camino de regreso ese mismo día, sabía que si permanecía un día más con la china nada bueno podría ocurrir. Mientras, Kagura se despertó y al no ver a Sougo durmiendo junto a ella se alarmó, pensó que otra vez había ido a cazar algún animal, como nunca estaba preocupada por él. Salió de la carpa y para su sorpresa se encontró con él ordenando todo, guardando ropas y leña.

-¿Ya despertaste? En marcha, ya encontré un camino para volver.- Comentó en un tono algo frío, decepcionando un poco a Kagura.

-¿Vas a llevar todo eso tú solo estando herido?- Preguntó ella al ver como guardaba las frazadas y la carpa y las colocaba en la misma gran mochila donde llevaba la leña y ropas, cargando con todo en su espalda.

-No me trates como si fuera un inútil.- Contestó con el mismo tono de antes.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Trató de sacarle la mochila pero éste la tomó más rápido alejándose de ella.

-Déjalo así.- Comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Kagura quien comenzaba a sentir un gran vacío dentro de ella al recibir ese trato, como nunca estaba dejando al descubierto su lado más sensible.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sougo pensando en las lágrimas de ella, Kagura pensando en los sentimientos que el sádico había reprimido hacia ella por su amistad con Kamui. Levantó la mirada y la vista le provocó un deja vú, era la espalda de éste y sentía que ya había vivido varias veces la misma situación con él. Él la protegía, la ilusionaba y luego hacía como si nada hubiese pasado, caminando lejos de ella, dejándola atrás. Era la misma historia una y otra vez, y ahora que conocía sus sentimientos no quería que ésto volviera a ocurrir. Tomó coraje y se acercó un poco más a él, tomándolo de la chaqueta y ambos se detuvieron; ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Sougo tragó saliva, sabía que nada bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir. Kagura frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin soltarlo.- ... Ya no... Puedo seguir reprimiéndome... Y tú tampoco...- Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

El sádico abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido y acobardado. No supo porque en ese mismo instante se le vino a la mente la imagen de la china llorando, se imaginó la cantidad de veces que habría llorado por su culpa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con culpa, como nunca antes se había sentido. Por primera vez quería disculparse con ella, pero no lo haría, sabía que si lo hacía ella otra vez se ilusionaría.

-Sádico... Yo...- Estaba juntando el valor que nunca antes había tenido para encararlo y confesarle sus sentimientos cara a cara, pero de pronto Sougo tomó la mano con la que ella sujetaba su chaqueta, haciendo que la soltara, alejándola de él.

-Estamos por llegar... Perdón... Hagamos de cuenta que no ocurrió nada.- Contestó en un tono frío y distante, le soltó la mano y continuó caminando divisando a lo lejos a Kamui y Takasugi.

- _¡Te mataré si le hiciste algo a Kagura!-_ Kamui se escuchaba a lo lejos al divisar al sádico y a su hermana.

Kagura quedó en shock, tenía la mente en blanco y los ojos sin brillo, como si careciera de alma, como si la luz que había en su mirada se apagara, como si su corazón se hubiese roto en mil pedazos. Nuevamente el mismo chico la había rechazado.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Las peleas continúan incluso en los viajes más largos**

* * *

Luego de pasar el peor fin de semana que podían pedir, con Kagura quien no entabló conversación con ninguno de los tres durante el campamento, con Kamui tan preocupado por ella que no podía divertirse, el sádico con un rostro triste, y Takasugi que no entendía nada; volvieron a la escuela el lunes a la mañana.

Esa tarde el trío de 170cm llegaba a casa de los hermanos Yato luego de clases.- Kagura, ya llegué.- Le avisó Kamui a su hermana, quien se había quedado en casa porque no se sentía bien.- ¿Kagura?- Preguntó al no tener respuesta de ésta.- Voy a entrar... - Entró a su habitación y quedó en shock.

-¿Que sucede Kamui?- Preguntó Takasugi, y se asomó a la habitación, quedando en shock.- ¡Oye, Sougo! - Lo llamó alarmado. Cuando el sádico miró hacia la habitación quedó helado y con mucha culpa.

 **X**

-Otro día de mierda y recién es lunes... Ya no sé como continuar con esto sin asesinar a algún alumno idiota.- Se fastidiaba Ginpachi-sensei mientras iba entrando a su casa.- Lo peor es que me cruzo a todos estos mocosos en todos lados. _"¿Otra vez en la tienda de dulces, sensei? No es bueno para su salud",_ como si les importara. Maldición, siento como si fuera a salir un mocoso de dentro de mi armario para seguir regañandome.- Abrió su armario para dejar su uniforme de sensei y se encontró con una mocosa llorando, junto con una gran maleta. Cerró bruscamente el armario.- Maldición, hasta estoy teniendo ilusiones. Te lo pido por favor Dios, déjame en paz.- Volvió a abrir el armario y vio de nuevo a la misma niña llorando. Nuevamente cerró el armario bruscamente.- No, no hay posibilidades de que esté ocurriendo, no.- Abrió y cerró rápidamente la puerta del armario al divisar que la niña seguía ahí.- No, no, no, no, no, no.- Abría y cerraba rápidamente la puerta hasta que la niña se cansó y le dio una gran patada.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ignorándome?!- Tras darle la patada, continuó llorando.

-O-Oye, que bueno verte otra vez Kagura, ¿como van las cosas con tu hermano? - Se contenía la sangre de la nariz que le había provocado la patada de la niña.- y ¿porque demonios estás aquí otra vez?- Se fastidió.

-Otra vez...- Murmuraba llorando, preocupando un poco a Ginpachi-sensei.- Otra vez... Aquel bastardo...- No podía decir ni una frase coherente ya que se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

Ginpachi-sensei comprendió todo, era la segunda vez que veía en ese estado a Kagura. Las dos veces por el mismo motivo: Soichiro-kun.

-¡Es Okita Sougo bastardo, ¿ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre del imbécil que me ha hecho llorar desde que soy pequeña!?- Se fastidió la pelirroja.

-No te fijes en detalles tan pequeños, de todas formas, ¿tu hermano sabe que estás aquí?-

-No lo creo... Es poco atento, no se debe ni imaginar donde estoy.- Se sintió culpable por preocupar a su hermano.- Pero... No quiero volver a esa casa... No con aquel bastardo conviviendo con nosotros todos los días.- Refiriéndose a Sougo.

Gin suspiró.- Entiendo... Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, le pediré a Otose que me perdone el alquiler del mes; aún no estoy al día con ello. Pero avísale a tu hermano, no quiero tener que lidiar con su ira.-

-¡Gracias, Gin-chan!- Le abrazó con fuerza.

 **X**

Al otro día, en la escuela. El trío de idiotas tenía unas grandes ojeras, producto de haber buscado a Kagura durante toda la noche.- Buenos días.- Kagura entró animada a clases. Los tres se alarmaron, pero no tanto como Kamui.

-¡K-Kagura! ¿Donde habías estado? Te busqué toda la maldita noche.- Su hermano parecía estar al borde de la locura.

-En el lugar más obvio: En casa de Gin-chan.- No le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaría allí.- Murmuró Takasugi.

-P-Pero ¿por qué?, me enteré de todo, así que si quieres volver a casa aquel bastardo de mierda no entrará de nuevo.- Señalando a Sougo, el cual, además de tener grandes ojeras, tenía un puño marcado en su ojo, causado por un gran golpe que le hizo Kamui.

-¿De que cosa te enteraste?- Alarmándose.- ¿Que le has dicho? Bastardo.- Mirando desafiante a Sougo.

-Bien, siéntense, la clase está por comenzar.- Entró Tsukuyo-sensei, callando a todos y sin que Sougo responda la pregunta de Kagura.- Antes de comenzar la clase, doy aviso de que el viaje escolar se adelantó para mañana y durará tres días. Así que les entregaré este formulario que debe ser llenado por sus padres, tutores, o si son mayores de 18 años, por ustedes mismos.- Fue mesa por mesa dejando los formularios.

-Es genial, ¿no lo crees, Kagura-chan?- Preguntó Soyo emocionada.

-Si, claro...- Contestó fastidiada por tener que soportar al trío de idiotas una vez más.

 **X**

Al otro día, ya viajando en el bus, Kagura no podía disimular su malestar de tener que soportar a los otros tres ni bien se fue de su casa.- ¿Así que fueron a las montañas los cuatro juntos? ¡Habrá sido muy divertido!- Comentaba la animada Soyo.

-... No sé que le ves de divertido.- Kagura estaba de mal humor, posando su vista cada dos minutos sobre el sádico, aún tenía muchas ganas de saber que demonios le había contado a Kamui.

-En verdad, yo los hubiera degollado el primer día.- Comentó Nobume como si nada.

-...Eso es espeluznante, detente por favor.- Soyo no sabía si tomárselo en broma o enserio.

En otra parte del bus, Kamui lloraba como un niño viendo a su hermana, la cual nuevamente se había alejado de su lado.- Tranquilízate de una vez, está molesta por lo que nos contó el idiota del sádico.- Takasugi trataba de consolarlo.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas igual que aquella mocosa?- Sougo se fastidió.

Kamui lo tomó inmediatamente del cuello.- No hables así de ella, bastardo sádico. Ya la has lastimado demasiado.- Quería aparentar ser malo, pero continuaba llorando.

-No puedo tomarte enserio con ese rostro, cálmate de una vez.-

Se rindió.-Por cierto, ¿a donde estamos viajando?- Preguntó Kamui, soltando a Sougo.

-¿Eres idiota? A Hokkaido.- Contestó Takasugi.

-Que fastidio, preferiría quedarme en casa.- Se relajó el sádico.

-Supongo que por "casa" te refieres a la mía.- Se molestó el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto, ¿de que otra casa hablaría?-

- _Maldito abusivo.-_ Pensó Kamui.

 **X**

Ya en la ciudad, las tres chicas caminaban por el centro comercial de Hokkaido. Habían acordado que todos volverían al anochecer para comer todos juntos, de mientras podían hacer todo lo que quisieran por ser el primer día.- ¡Vaya, esto es tan agradable! ¡Hacía tiempo no paseábamos las tres juntas! - Soyo estaba sumamente contenta.

-¿Y por qué demonios están ellos? - Preguntó Kagura, sumamente molesta al ver que Sougo y Shimaru las seguían, aunque apenas posaba su vista en él, el sádico esquivaba la mirada.

-Si no estuvieran ellos aquí como mis guardaespaldas no me dejarían venir.-

-Debe ser duro, _hime-sama_.- Comentó Nobume, indiferente como siempre.

-Para nada, es más divertido si hay más gente.-

- _No entendió el sarcasmo.-_ Pensó Kagura, y volvió a posar su vista en el sádico, quien nuevamente desvió la mirada.- _Quiero preguntarle que demonios le dijo a Kamui, pero no delante de Soyo. Hará un escándalo.-_

 **X**

Era hora de cenar y, como todo buen grupo escolar, todo el grupo se dividió en dos: Los chicos por un lado, y las chicas por el otro.- Parecen niños de primaria, ¿acaso nunca han hablado con una chica?- Preguntó Takasugi.

-No todos tienen el carisma que nosotros tenemos.- A Kamui se le notaba más animado, sólo por el hecho de que era hora de cenar.

-¿Donde está Shimaru-niisan?, debería estar aquí, seguimos siendo guardaespaldas de _hime-sama.-_

-¿No estará cagando?- Preguntó Kamui sin mucha importancia mientras devoraba su plato.

Sougo lo miró con desagrado.- No lo creo, de todas formas iré a buscarlo. Takasugi, cúbreme y avísame si algo le pasa a Soyo.- Se dirigió al baño a buscar a su compañero.

-¿Por qué debería cuidar a una burguesa?- La idea le daba nauseas.

En el lado de las chicas, Kagura devoraba su plato como si no existiera el mañana.- La comida está deliciosa pero, ¿donde está Nobume-san?- Se preguntaba Soyo.

-¿No estará cagando?- Preguntó sin mucha importancia mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿T-Tu crees?- Le desagradó la idea.- Iría a buscarla pero Shimaru-san y Okita-san no están aquí para acompañarme, no puedo ir a ningún lado sin ellos. Mis padres me matarían.-

-Tú sí que tienes una vida complicada Soyo-san, ¿al menos puedes cagar sola?-

-¿P-Puedes dejar de lado lo de "cagar", Kagura-chan?- Le seguía causando desagrado, más por el hecho de que estaban comiendo.

-Vayamos a buscarla juntas, si voy contigo no habrá problemas ¿verdad? - Refiriéndose al hecho de que era tan fuerte como Shimaru y Sougo.

-Supongo que no, ¡gracias! - Se alegraron y fueron a buscar a Nobume apenas terminaron de comer.

Se dirigieron hacia los baños, pero no había señales de ella. La buscaron en las habitaciones, sala de estar del hotel en donde se alojaban, asensor, y demás, pero no había rastros de ella. Habían dado tantas vueltas que se encontraban sumamente cansadas, por lo que salieron al patio del hotel a tomar aire fresco.- ¡Mira Kagura-chan, allí está!- Soyo señaló a Nobume, quien estaba en el patio.- ¡Oye Nobume-san!- Gritó, y apenas terminó un brazo las atrajo a ambas hacia un arbusto para esconderse.

-¡¿Que demonios?!- Preguntó Kagura con la voz muy alta, por lo que la mano sujetó su rostro para callarla. Era el sádico.

-Cállate estúpida, ¿no ves la atmósfera en la que se encuentran?-

-¿Huh? ¿Atmosfera?- Preguntó Soyo asomándose por el arbusto y divisó que Nobume estaba hablando con Shimaru.- ¿Que hace Nobume-san con Shimaru-san?-

-Probablemente... Él se esté confesando.- Comentó el sádico, sorprendiendo a ambas. Kagura quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero seguía teniendo la mano del sádico tapando su boca para que no hablara.

-¡¿A Shimaru-san le gusta Nobume-san?! ¡Que emoción!- Susurró Soyo.

Kagura se soltó de la mano de Sougo.- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?-

-Aunque no lo parezca presto mucha atención a los sentimientos de las personas que me rodean, sé lo que les pasa con solamente mirarlas.- Kagura se tomó eso como un insulto, ya que le daba a entender que él sabía lo que ella sentía y aún así elegía lastimarla.- Aunque hay ciertas personas que son un misterio, incluso para mí.- Le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde el incidente en las montañas, y Kagura trató de contener su sonrojo. Estaba molesta.

-¡Shh! ¡Va a decir algo importante! - Soyo estaba tan concentrada en Nobume y Shimaru, que no se percató de la atmosfera entre Sougo y Kagura.

- _Toma.-_ Escribió Shimaru en su libreta después de haber retenido a Nobume tanto tiempo, y le entregó un oso de peluche.- _Por favor, sal conmigo...-_ Los ojos de Soyo brillaban de emoción, estaba viendo como una de sus parejas favoritas por fin estaba dando el primer paso.

Inesperadamente, Nobume rompió el oso de peluche arrancándole la cabeza.

- _¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!_ \- Pensaron los tres espectantes en shock.

Shimaru estaba sumamente nervioso, escribiendo " _perdón"_ y " _lo siento"_ rápidamente en su libreta, y Nobume, como nunca antes, sonrió.- Está bien.-

- _¿Eh?-_ Pensaron los cuatro.

-Saldré contigo.-

-¿Eh?- Se animó a decir por primera vez Shimaru, pero no pudo seguir ya que lo interrumpió un beso directo de Nobume, encerrandolo en sus brazos.

-¡Cielos!- Soyo salió de su escondite, atónita por la escena que acaba de presenciar y sumamente encantada.

-¡Eso no me lo esperaba!- Salió Kamui de otro escondite. Con Soyo se quedaron mirando fijo. - _La cagamos_...- Pensaron los dos.

Pronto, salió media preparatoria de su escondite. Todos estaban observando la escena y se alegraron de ver la pareja que se había formado. Shimaru estaba a punto de desmayarse de vergüenza, mientras que Nobume quería asesinar a todos.

Sólo Sougo y Kagura no salieron de su escondite y se quedaron viendo con indiferencia la escena.- _Pobres.-_ Pensaron a la vez. Cuando se trataba de su preparatoria, todo el mundo siempre se enteraba de las cosas, por más cautelosos que sean.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los momentos más incómodos son los más largos**

En el segundo día de excursión, muchos chicos tuvieron que ser llevados al hospital producto de una gran golpiza de Nobume. Ya nadie se atrevía a mencionar el tema.

Era el día en que debían estar todos juntos conociendo lugares históricos de la zona y demás cosas aburridas de un viaje escolar. Cabe decir que nadie prestaba atención a lo que decía Elizabeth-sensei y apenas se descuidaba todos se iban corriendo al centro de la ciudad para divertirse.

No está demás aclarar que los primeros en huir fueron el trío de 170cm, seguido por el trío de sádicas (Kagura, Nobume y Soyo).

 **X**

En el centro comercial, Soyo arrastró a Nobume a tiendas de ropa, no era como si le desagradaran, de hecho les gustaba, pero no tanto como a Soyo. Por su parte, Kagura se quedó afuera de la tienda a esperarlas, la ropa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

En la vereda de en frente, Kamui y Takasugi estaban en una tienda de videojuegos peleando por una final que ellos mismos habían creado, en la cual Sougo había perdido y se encontraba fuera de la tienda tomando un batido.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kagura y Sougo estaban viéndose de frente del otro lado de la calle. Kagura se levantó sin dar muchas vueltas y se dirigió hacia él, quien volteó la mirada. Aun sentía culpa.

-Ven conmigo.- Le dijo Kagura en un tono serio. Sougo tragó saliva y la acompañó hasta una plaza que había cerca.

-¿Que es lo que querías?- Preguntó el sádico tratando de mantener su postura.

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Kamui?- Preguntó seria.

Sougo se relajó.- Vaya, entonces solo era eso... No me asustes así.-

Kagura no entendía a que se refería.- Deja de hacerte el tonto y dime que le dijiste.- Estaba enojada.

-Le dije que cuando nos perdimos en las montañas te obligué a comer un conejo para sobrevivir. Él enseguida me golpeó diciendo que tu amabas a los conejos, y que yo era despreciable por haber hecho que comas uno. Sólo eso.-

Kagura apretó su puño con fuerza. Ella estaba segura que le contaría la verdad a su hermano esperando que él se enojara con ella y volviera a regañarla, jamás imaginó que él se tomaría la molestia de mentirle a su amigo para protegerla a ella. Para protegerla una vez más.- ¡En verdad te detesto sádico de mierda! - Lanzó con toda su ira haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos dos, y haciendo sorprender a Sougo.

-¿Porqué demonios te enojas conmigo? ¡Trate de cubrirte! - Se fastidió también.

-¿Quien te pidió que me cubrieras? ¡No te necesito!-

Sougo trató de relajarse y no golpearla frente a todo el mundo, y sonrió sádicamente.- Entonces le diré a Kamui la verdad, si tanto te molesta que le haya mentido.- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de juegos en la que se encontraba Kamui.

Kagura se alarmó y se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo.- ¡Ni te atrevas! - Comenzaron a pelear con puños y patadas como siempre, olvidando el hecho de que estaban en otra ciudad desconocida, y la gente no estaba acostumbrada a ver tales peleas, mucho menos entre un chico y una chica, teniendo que intervenir la policía del lugar para separarlos. Ante tal escándalo, Nobume y Soyo, y Kamui junto a Takasugi lograron ver la escena.

 **X**

-¿Cómo se atreven a no comportarse ni siquiera en otra ciudad? Soy una estúpida por haber creído que tenían cerebro.- Les retaba Tsukuyo-sensei mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro.- No saldrán durante el resto del día, están castigados. Ya advertí al portero del hotel que no los deje salir.-

-¡¿Ehhh?! - Se alarmaron, no sólo por el hecho de que no se divertirían con los demás, sino que deberían estar el resto del día juntos, a solas.

 **X**

En la sala de estar, ambos se encontraban mirando la TV, con el portero Hasegawa limpiando y atendiendo gente por detrás.- ¿Estás contenta? Esto pasó por no contenerte y comportarte como un simio.-

-Tú fuiste quien empezó diciendo que le contarías la verdad a Kamui.-

Sougo se le quedó mirando.- Tu hermano no es tan estúpido como parece, él se da cuenta de lo que te pasa conmigo. Si planeas continuar con esto deberás contarle la verdad tarde o temprano.-

Kagura tragó saliva y luego sonrió.- De todas formas sería a tí a quien colgara de las bolas, no a mí.-

Sougo sonrió.- Tú no se lo permitirías.-

Kagura frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-

Él se fue acercando de a poco, poniendo incomoda a Kagura.- Porque no dejarás que tu _psico-aniki_ golpeara a la persona que te gusta.-

Kagura le lanzó un puñetazo pero Sougo lo esquivó mientras se reía.- ¡Te mataré, juro que te mataré!- Hervía de furia, su archienemigo conocía su punto débil.

-Oigan, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, están molestando a los clientes. Si quieren pueden ir a la azotea, tengan un mazo de cartas y lárguense de aquí.- Les reto Hasegawa y ambos partieron hacia la azotea con las cartas en mano.

 **X**

Era el atardecer, y todo el grupo escolar se encontraba en un gran jardín para comer o tomar la merienda. Kamui estaba de muy mal humor ya que sabía que habían castigado a su hermana junto con aquel bastardo sádico y estarían solos en lo que restara del día, y la simple idea le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Kamui-san, si gustas puedes tener mi _obento_ , después de todo no has comido al medio día.- Le ofreció una de sus fans, mientras Takasugi les miraba indiferentes.

-Si quieres yo tengo unas galletas que hice.- Ofreció otra de sus fans, y así fueron llegando varias a ofrecerle comida.

Por otra parte del jardín, Nobume devoraba la comida que había hecho Soyo.- Pobre Kagura-chan, no podrá acompañarnos en todo el día. Y yo que le había preparado todo esto...- Sacó una gran cantidad de platillos dignos de una gran cocinera, de una gourmet. Había desde entradas, platos principales y hasta postre. Sabía que su amiga amaba comer, y en especial, la comida que le preparaba ella.

Volviendo al otro lado, Kamui comenzó a sentir un aroma delicioso que hizo que su mechón-antena se moviera, y fue empujando de a poco a cada una de sus fans rechazando sus platillos con mucha frivolidad.

-Aunque no me desagrade tu comida, esta es demasiada comida para que pueda comer la parte de Kagura.- Comentó Nobume.

-Esta bien, come lo que puedas.- Comentó sonriendo aunque estaba algo triste, después de todo su comida se desperdiciaría. Rápidamente apareció Kamui detrás de ella, asustándola, ya que tenía un rostro serio y seguía enojado.- ¿Q-Que sucede K-Kamui-san?- Preguntó temerosa. Ciertamente siempre le dio miedo el hermano de su amiga, pero trataba de disimularlo.

Señaló la comida de Kagura mientras tenía su rostro que causaba gran temor.- ¿Para quien es? -

-E-Era para Kagura-chan, pero no pudo venir.- Estaba algo sorprendida.

-¿Puedo comerla?-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió aun más.- C-Claro, adelante.- Sonrió incomoda.

Kamui comenzó a devorar la comida, sorprendiendo desde Soyo, a sus fans, e incluso a Takasugi. Las fans comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, muy enojadas de que Kamui las haya rechazado por la comida de Soyo, la cual esperaban que supiera horrible. Al terminar ese gran banquete en 5 minutos, Kamui miró seria y fijamente a Soyo, mientras que todos estaban expectantes de la reacción de Kamui, sobre todo Soyo, quien estaba aterrada.

Los grandes ojos azules y desafiantes de Kamui no se apartaban de los suyos, haciendo que esté cada vez más aterrada, alarmando a su guardaespaldas Shimaru, quien pronto actuaría si Kamui no dejaba de incomodarla.- ¿Q-Que sucede? N-No te gustó ¿v-verdad? - Temblaba.

Kamui se acercó más hacia ella con su mirada seria, asustándola al punto de pegar un leve grito, y todos, e incluso sus fans, se alarmaron pensando que Kamui la mataría porque no le había gustado su comida.

Repentinamente, Kamui sonrió amablemente.- Estaba delicioso, gracias.-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendieron todos.

Soyo se alivió.- Menos mal...- Suspiró.- Pensé que no te había gustado.-

-Para nada, me encantó. ¿Podrías volver a cocinar algo para mí en otra ocasión?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Ya no le tenía miedo, y ver el aura entre ellos hizo que el corazón de sus fans se rompiera en mil pedazos. Habían perdido completamente ante Soyo, ganándose así, un centenar de enemigas. Mientras que Nobume miraba con indiferencia la escena, y Takasugi no podía creer lo que había presenciado, después de todo, su amigo estaba siendo amable con alguien.

 **X**

En la azotea del hotel, mientras jugaban a las cartas, Kagura y Sougo seguían discutiendo.

-Me estoy congelando aquí arriba, es la tercera vez que tenemos que volver a jugar porque el viento vuela las cartas.- Se quejó la pelirroja.

-Es tu culpa por alterarte... Otra vez.-

-¡¿Cómo que otra vez?!-

-¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes.- Comentó indiferente mientras barajaba las cartas.

Kagura bufó y guardó silencio. Le parecía extraño que el sádico no inicie peleas absurdas como siempre, y sobre todo, que haya remarcado el hecho de que ella gustaba de él, siendo que él mismo la había rechazado. Mientras más en silencio estaban, más daba vueltas la mente de Kagura y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. No quería verse vulnerable ante él, no otra vez.

Sougo repartió las cartas, y cada uno posó la vista en su mazo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Le dije que cuando nos perdimos en las montañas te obligué a comer un conejo para sobrevivir. Él enseguida me golpeó diciendo que tu amabas a los conejos, y que yo era despreciable por haber hecho que comas uno. Sólo eso.-_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _-¿Por qué se tomó esa molestia?_ \- Pensó Kagura mientras analizaba la situación, dándole poca importancia a su jugada.- _¿Por qué permitió que Kamui le golpeara por eso?, si decía la verdad Kamui mismo me hubiese mandando a vivir otra vez con Gin-chan para estar lejos de ellos, y me hubiese vuelto a anotar en la preparatoria metropolitana Yato... Y así podría terminar todo esto... Entonces ¿por qué se empeña en que sigamos conviviendo y pasar ratos juntos? ¡Si él ni siquiera quiere estar conmigo, entonces ¿por qué?!-_

Volvió a soplar un gran viendo haciendo volar todas las cartas una vez más.- Maldita sea.- Comentó Sougo, ya harto de tener que juntar las cartas. Cuando se estaba por levantar a juntar las cartas notó que a Kagura se le caían las lágrimas, haciendo que quede en shock.- ...O-Oye... - Se preocupó, él sabía lo que pasaba.- N-No te pongas a llorar por un par de cartas perdidas estúpida, volvamos a juntarlas.- Desvió el tema.

Kagura se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.- ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Se me secaron los ojos por el viento! - No podía ocultar su sonrojo, y Sougo se le quedó viendo preocupado.- ¿Por qué demonios me miras así? ¡Saca esa cara de estúpido de mi vista! - Le pegó un gran puñetazo.

Sougo no contestó, ni se defendió. Se daba cuenta lo que le ocurría a la china, lo que le hacía acordarse de la imagen de ella llorando en las montañas, causándole una gran repugnancia hacia él mismo.- Lo siento...- Murmuró desde el suelo, sorprendiendo a Kagura.

-... ¿Por qué... Te estás disculpando?...- Preguntó en un tono indefenso.- ¿Por lo que ocurrió hoy... O por otra cosa?-

Sentado en el suelo, los mechones del flequillo de Sougo ocultaban sus ojos, mientras él apretaba sus puños y dientes con fuerza.- ... Lo siento...- Kagura no decía nada, estaba en shock. Ella sabía el porqué se disculpaba, lo que le causaba aun más irritación.

-¡Yo no quiero una disculpa! ¡Yo sólo...!- No se animaba a terminar la frase, ya que sabía que volvería a romperse. Limpió sus ojos rápidamente, ya que se habían empañado, y dio media vuelta, para darle fin a la escena.- ... Si estás dispuesto a hablar y a no pedir disculpas me quedaré a escucharte, si no me iré a jugar a las cartas con Hasegawa-san.-

Escuchó que el sádico se puso de pie, y ella tragó saliva. Oyó que se iba acercando cada vez más sin decir una palabra; ella, inquieta, se dio vuelta y la sorprendió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Sougo.- ... No tengo nada para decir, aun no... Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora.- Comentó en un tono sereno y un tanto amargado. Kagura no se aferró a él, quería llorar, quería golpearlo por nuevamente tratar de confundirla. Lo alejó de ella de un fuerte empujón.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo, eres un maldito sádico y cobarde! ¡¿por qué no dices lo que de verdad piensas?!-

-... Es lo que pienso.-

-¡Mentiroso!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kagura nuevamente, haciendo que Sougo se sienta aun peor.

-... ¡No quiero...!- No podía terminar la frase.- No quiero... Seguir lastimándote...- Bajó su tono de voz, y Kagura se sorprendió al punto de dejar de llorar.- ...Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo... Nos conocemos desde pequeños y quiero cuidarte porque... Eres como una hermana para mí... Sólo eso.- Mintió, y Kagura rápidamente le pegó una bofetada y, al igual que aquel día en las montañas, se fue llorando con muchos sentimientos negativos encontrados.

 **X**

Al regresar al hotel, Kamui y Takasugi se encontraron con Sougo jugando a las cartas en la sala de estar con el portero Hasegawa, mientras que este último celebraba haber ganado la partida, y el sádico estaba cabizbajo. Kamui se alegró de ver que no estaba junto a Kagura.

-¿Que sucede Sougo? No es típico de ti perder en las cartas.- Se le burló Takasugi.

-...Tienes razón.- Sougo levantó la cabeza y sonrió gentilmente mientras se frotaba un ojo con su manga. Podía notarse que se trataba de una lágrima que se le escapó, haciendo sorprender a Takasugi.

Rápidamente Kamui se rió.- ¿Estás llorando por haber perdido? - Continuó con su carcajada.- Bueno, hasta yo me sentiría mal por haber perdido contra el portero conocido como un MADAO.- Siguió riéndose.

-¡Oye, ¿quien te crees que eres para insultarme?! - Se ofendió Hasegawa.- ¡Además, es muy difícil encontrar trabajo últimamente, tienes suerte que te mantengan tus padres!-

Continuaron su pelea mientras que Takasugi se le quedó mirando fijo a Sougo, quien desvió la mirada.

 _¡Muchisimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Sí, la escena de las montañas es la misma que ustedes imaginaron, no me denuncien por plagio porfa jajajja_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Cualquier persona que sepa patinar sobre hielo es un rico bastardo**

* * *

En su último día de excursión, Kagura estaba de muy mal humor ya que tuvo que disimular que dormía al momento en que Soyo y Nobume llegaron para que no le pregunten qué había sucedido, y se había pasado la noche en vela por culpa de aquel idiota.

-Kagura-chan, luces horrible.- Comentó Soyo.

-Vaya, al fin estás empezando a ser más dura _hime-sama_.- Comentó Nobume.

-¡N-No es para que te ofendas Kagura-chan! Traje maquillaje, déjame arreglarte un poco.- Sin haber esperado una afirmación o negación, Soyo comenzó a maquillar a Kagura. Al igual que una vez anterior, le tapó sus ojeras y realzó sus ojos azules con un delineador negro y rimel en las pestañas.

-Ohh...- Kagura se sorprendió al verse al espejo, realmente su amiga había hecho un buen trabajo, parecía que su rostro estaba en sus mejores días, aunque por dentro sólo quería llorar y asesinar al sádico.

 **X**

Todo el grupo escolar estaba reunido en su ultimo recorrido: Una pista de hielo.-Hoy es nuestro último día, así que espero que se comporten, sobre todo ustedes dos.- Tsukuyo-sensei señaló a Okita y Kagura.- Diviértanse. Yo estaré firmando los papeles para nuestro viaje de vuelta a casa, Elizabeth-sensei queda a su cargo.-

Soyo patinaba como una profesional, como tenía dinero había recibido muchas clases de todo tipo de actividades, incluyendo el patinaje sobre hielo.

Nobume patinaba normal, era su primera vez en una pista pero como ella era una genio aprendía rápidamente y le enseñaba a Shimaru.

Kagura se tambaleaba para todos lados mientras recibía instrucciones de Soyo.

Por otro lado el trío de idiotas iban cayendo como piezas de dominó, ninguno de los tres sabía patinar, y sus fans tampoco.

-Demonios, esto es una estupidez. ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre traernos aquí cuando estamos en un viaje escolar? ¿No deberíamos estar aprendiendo de historia o algo así?- Se quejaba Takasugi mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-No dejaré que una maldita pista me venza.- Comentaba Kamui luchando por pararse.

-No tengo ganas ni de quejarme.- Comentaba Sougo ya rendido en el piso.

-¿Y a tí que te sucede? Haz estado así desde anoche.- Preguntó el del parche.

-Nada en realidad.- Contestó decaído.

-¿Como van por aquí? ¿Necesitan una mano?- Preguntó Soyo con Kagura tomada de las manos para no caerse.

-Vámonos Soyo-chan, no quiero estar con estos idiotas.- Murmuró Kagura, dándole la espalda a los tres.

-Que cruel eres Kagura-chan, ¿no podrías siquiera ayudarme a mí, tu amado hermano?-

-¿Desde cuándo me pides ayuda?- Volteó enfadada y Kamui se sorprendió de verla.- ¿Que sucede?-

-Nada, estás más bella hoy.- Se sorprendió, al igual que Takasugi, y Sougo.

Kagura se sonrojo.- Déjame en paz.- Volteó nuevamente y se fue patinando sola, como podía mientras se tambaleaba.

-Kagura-chan está muy extraña hoy...- Comentó Soyo preocupada.

-Al igual que alguien de nuestro grupo, ¿acaso sucedió algo?- Se burló Takasugi, y Sougo se fastidió.

Kamui le miró fijo.- ¿Sucedió algo?- A punto de matarlo.

-Claro que no, tú mismo me viste jugando a las cartas con Hasegawa. Ya déjenme en paz.-

-Sí que estás extraño hoy.- Comentó Takasugi.

-Los sádicos también tenemos sentimientos, soy como una caja de cristal.-

-Tú no tienes sentimientos.- Comentó Kamui burlándose.

Soyo se preocupó también por Okita, y no quiso que Kamui siga riéndose de él.- Vamos Kamui-san, te enseñaré a patinar.- Tomó sus manos sin previo aviso y lo arrastró a la pista, mientras que Kamui tambaleaba.

-Patina como bambie recién nacido.- Comentó Sougo.

-No es algo que debería decir alguien que ni siquiera trata de ponerse en pie.- Advirtió Takasugi.- Oye, en verdad, ¿que sucedió?- Le preguntó seriamente.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes a qué me refiero, puedes hacerte el tonto con Kamui pero no conmigo. Anoche, tú estabas llorando.- Recordando el rostro de Sougo mientras jugaba a las cartas.

Sougo guardó silencio y luego rió.- Me descubriste.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Que pasó?-

-Otra vez... Me acobardé ante ella.- Takasugi supo inmediatamente que hablaba de Kagura.

Suspiró.- Si serás idiota...-

Por otro lado, Kagura comenzaba a patinar mejor, aunque aún lo hacía como una principiante. Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente desconocida, y era poco el espacio en que se podía patinar libremente. Soyo aprovechó la oportunidad para salirse de la pista y comenzar a sacar fotos con su cámara profesional. Fotografió a Nobume patinando de la mano con Shimaru, Kamui aprendiendo a patinar de a poco, Sougo y Takasugi aferrados a la baranda para no caerse, y a su amiga quien estaba patinando bien hasta que una chica la hizo caer sin querer, pero la caída fue retenida por un joven apuesto, alto de estatura, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, el cual alarmó al trío de 170cm.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el joven.

-E-Ehh... Si, gracias.- Contestó incómoda.

Poco a poco el trío de idiotas iba escuchando más rumores de sus fans sobre el joven, hasta que Kamui se animó a preguntar quien demonios era él.

-Es un patinador profesional muy conocido de ésta zona, ¿quien imaginaría que podríamos encontrárnoslo?- Contestó una fan, muy enamorada del sujeto al igual que las demás, mientras que Soyo no dejaba de sacar fotos.

-¿Es tu primera vez patinando? Yo podría enseñarte a andar.-

-No gracias, mi amiga está enseñándome.- Contestó tajante, mientras que las fans quedaron mudas, Kagura, la marimacho de la clase, había rechazado la invitación de un famoso y apuesto patinador.

El patinador rió.- Eres encantadora, dime tu nombre por favor.-

-Kagura.-

-Kagura, por favor patina conmigo aunque sea una vuelta alrededor de la pista.-

-Que pesado, está bien.- Contestó de mala gana y patinó con él, aunque ella seguía tambaleándose de vez en cuando y él la sujetaba con fuerza, incomodándola.

Mientras, Kamui hervía de ira.- ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es?! ¡Lo mataré! - Comentaba sin soltarse de la baranda. Aunque había aprendido a mantenerse de pie, la bronca le hacía tambalear.

-Que sujeto más irritante, hay que golpearlo.- Sugirió Sougo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Vaya, miren quien decidió levantarse.- Se burló Takasugi.- Pero está bien, hacía tiempo no tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como a ese engreído.- Trató se pararse sin sostenerse de la baranda pero volvía a ella cada vez que sentía que se iba a caer.

-Aunque digan eso no podrán acercarse a ellos mientras no puedan siquiera pararse.- Comentó Nobume mientras patinaba alrededor para burlarse.

-Esto es terrible, Kagura-chan no tiene ningún interés en estar con ese sujeto.- Soyo se preocupó y comenzó a ponerse los patines para salvarla de aquella situación.

De mientras Elizabeth-sensei patinaba sin importarle sus alumnos.

-Creo que es hora de dejarte patinar sola.- El sujeto soltó a Kagura para que pudiese andar sola. Se tambaleó un poco pero pudo pararse firme para patinar, pero nuevamente chocó contra alguien y volvió a caer en los brazos de aquel desagradable sujeto. Él rió.- Supongo que no era la hora, o ¿acaso querías volver a mis brazos?-

-Sigue soñando.-

Nuevamente rió.- Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, te importa un carajo que yo sea un patinador profesional y famoso. Me agradas Kagura.- Posó una mano en el rostro de ella atrayéndola hacia él.

-¡Oye, ¿qué demonios haces?!- Se alarmó.

-Tranquila, sé que tú también lo quieres.- Alardeó y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Que demonios va a hacer?- Preguntó Sougo en voz alta, muy preocupado y con mucha impotencia por no poder ir a separarlos, al igual que los otros dos.

Kagura trató de zafarse de los brazos de aquel sujeto, pero se tambaleó nuevamente y él la sujetó rápidamente y, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, cerró el espacio entre ellos con un gran beso que dejó a todos atónitos.

El trío ardió de ira y se sujetó a una silueta que se dispuso a separarlos con mucha más bronca.- ¡Ese imbécil ya se propasó, yo misma lo mataré! - Como nunca, Soyo patinó con mucha velocidad, y detrás de ella iban Kamui, Takasugi y Sougo, los tres agarrados de ella ya que no podían patinar.

Los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre la _"pareja"_ , Soyo tomó a su amiga, mientras que los otros tres se dispusieron golpear a muerte a aquel sujeto. Inmediatamente intervinieron los guardias del lugar, socorriendo al famoso patinador. No se quedaron de brazos cruzados y los tres comenzaron a pelear con puños y patadas con los guardias, mientras que otros ayudaban al patinador a huir. A todo esto, Kagura se encontraba vomitando, haciendo que la gente se patine con su vómito y caiga.

Para su mala suerte, entró en escena, nuevamente, Tsukuyo-sensei.- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- Se exaltó al ver el gran desastre que habían hecho.

 **X**

En el bus de vuelta a casa, Kagura se encontraba aún vomitando en una bolsa luego de que un completo desconocido le haya robado su primer beso. Nobume le sostenía en cabello, mientras que Soyo acariciaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

Por otro lado, el trío aún continuaba con muchas ganas de matar a aquel sujeto que escapó, al menos Kamui y Sougo.- Bueno ya está, aquel bastardo escapó. No hay nada que podamos hacer.- Takasugi se resignó.

-Si vuelvo a encontrarlo lo mataré.- Comentó Sougo ardiendo de ira.

-Aquel imbécil... Si se cruza en mi camino de nuevo o en el de Kagura no volverá a ver la luz del sol.- Kamui se encontraba en el mismo estado que el sádico.

-Tranquilícense. De nada sirve que se conviertan en modo super sayayin ahora.-

Después de un par de horas el trío se había calmado e iban durmiendo, pero el llanto de cierta niña hizo despertar al sádico.

-¡Aquel bastardo... Me dió mi primer beso... Que asco!- Kagura continuaba vomitando mientras lloraba. Como toda niña que era por dentro, ella soñaba con su primer beso como un momento especial con alguien a quien de verdad quisiera, no de la manera en que ella lo había tenido.

-Cálmate Kagura-chan... Sé que habrá sido horrible para tí, pero algún día podrás darle un primer beso a alguien a quien realmente quieras y ames.- Soyo le consolaba.

-Aunque tu primer beso ya se arruinó.-

-¡Nobume-san!- Soyo se molestó, y Kagura continuó llorando.

El sádico estaba expectante de la escena, sin inquietarse demasiado.- _...Tal vez... Debería decirle...-_ Pensó.- _Después de todo... Me da pena que esté así.-_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Si alguien es sensible al sol préstale atención**

* * *

Al otro día volvieron a sus clases habituales, pero alguien faltaba en el aula, y esa era Kagura.- ¿Donde está ella?- Preguntó Kamui con preocupación. Aunque habían pasado tres días juntos, ella aún continuaba viviendo con Ginpachi-sensei, y no sabía que era lo que hacía ahora su hermana.

-Está en la azotea, dijo que no tenía ganas de ver sus rostros...- Contestó Soyo, refiriéndose al trío de 170cm.- Probablemente... Siga avergonzada por haber sido besada así delante de todos por aquel sujeto.-

-Que estúpida.- Comentó Sougo.

 **X**

En la azotea, al atardecer, Kagura miraba hacia el horizonte con un rostro serio. Recordaba aquel momento en que fue besada con total impunidad y apretó sus puños con fuerza, sentía tanta impotencia por no haber reaccionado y no haberle dado la paliza que se merecía.

Pronto, se abrió la puerta de la azotea.- ¿Sigues aquí? - Preguntó el sádico.- Las clases ya terminaron.

-Entonces me iré a casa de Gin-chan.-

-Te acompañaré.-

-No necesito que seas _amable_ conmigo por lo que ocurrió, fue un momento de debilidad. No habrá una próxima vez.- Estaba muy decidida a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle pasar una situación similar.

-¿Quién está siendo amable? Tengo que llevarle unos papeles que me encargaron en la dirección al _jefe_ ya que volvió a faltar a clases.-

-Dámelos, yo se los llevaré.- Kagura no le miraba a la cara.

-Como quieras.- Le lanzó los papeles y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que se detuvo. Volteó a verla y ella estaba sentada recibiendo el sol de lleno, con un rostro inexpresivo. Sougo suspiró.- Detesto verte así por alguien que no soy yo.- Confesó y luego se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde y se quedó esperando la respuesta de Kagura, la cual nunca contestó.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue decir eso, verdad? - Preguntó con una vena marcada al no obtener respuesta alguna.- Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?- Volvió y la tomó del hombro, inmediatamente Kagura cayó al suelo, desmayada y con la cara roja. Sougo le tomó la temperatura de su frente, estaba hirviendo.- Maldita sea, eso te pasa por haber estado aquí todo el día al rayo del sol.- La cargó en su espalda y la llevó así hasta, _ahora_ , su casa.

Ginpachi los recibió, recostó a Kagura en su futón con un pañuelo frío y húmedo en su frente.- Yo ahora debo salir, pero ya llamé a su hermano para que venga a ayudarte con ella. ¿Acaso estuvo tomando sol?-

-Estuvo toda la tarde en la azotea de la preparatoria.-

Gin guardó silencio y le miró fijamente.- ...Y eso ¿tuvo que ver contigo? - Preguntó directamente.

Sougo le miró con un rostro cansado.- ¿Usted también sabe la historia, _jefe_?-

-Por supuesto. Tú fuiste la causa por la que tuve que dar refugio dos veces a esta mocosa malcriada.-

-Lamento eso.-

-No lo lamentas, créeme.- Dio media vuelta.- Si lo lamentaras pagarías la renta y su comida.- Comentó con fastidio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.- De todas formas, no me molesta darle hospedaje. Me molesta que venga cuando tiene problemas y no porque ella quiera. Hazme un favor y deja de lastimarla, yo también tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?; quiero mucho a esta mocosa, y me duele ver que no tenga un lugar donde pueda sentirse cómoda. Quiero que esté cómoda en su casa, así como quiero que se sienta cómoda viniendo aquí.- Cerró la puerta y se fue dejándolos solos.

Sougo guardó silencio por un rato y luego rió levemente.- El _jefe_ siempre sabe como herirme sólo con palabras, es muy propio de él.- Volteó a ver a Kagura, tenía las mejillas rojas de fiebre y le mojó el paño en agua fría para colocárselo nuevamente en la frente pensando en que si otra hubiese sido la situación se habría aprovechado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no podía, no cuando se trataba de ella.- _Me estás convirtiendo en un tsundere, china._ \- Se quedó contemplando el rostro ruborizado de Kagura, rara vez podía verla con tanta paz. Sin dudarlo le sacó una fotografía con su movil y la guardó.- China, espero que no me estés escuchando pero, hay algo que debo decirte, incluso si estás inconsciente.- Comentó calmadamente.- ...Aquel sujeto no te dio tu primer beso... Fui yo... Cuando eramos unos mocosos... Fue en una situación similar a esta...-

 _ **Flashback**_

Cierto día Kagura enfermó y Kamui se quedó a cuidarla. Sougo fue a buscarlo para jugar, pero éste le contó la situación de su hermana, por lo que lo entendió y se quedó a hacerle compañía.

-Sougo, iré a comprar algunos remedios que ya se acabaron. Cuida a Kagura de mientras.- Rápidamente salió a comprar la medicina.

-B-Bien.- Contestó Sougo, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Kagura, y en su habitación.- Este lugar apesta a la china.- Comentó con desagrado y miró hacia su alrededor todas las fotos familiares que había, en una divisó a alguien junto a ella que no conocía, un permanentado de plata, y bajo ese cuadro se hallaba una carta la cual leyó, sorprendiéndolo.

Era una carta de amor que apenas se podía entender la letra de la pequeña, con palabras mal escritas, fuera de línea y con letras inventadas, combinando dibujos para terminar las oraciones. Sougo rió y se sorprendió de que aquella pequeña estuviese enamorada de alguien, hasta que divisó la dedicatoria _"para el sádico"_. El pequeño Okita tragó saliva, sin saber como reaccionar. Ciertamente a él también le gustaba ella, pero era más pequeña que él, y lo peor, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, jamás podría corresponderle. Se quedó varios minutos dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que finalmente tomó su decisión.

-...Perdóname, china... No puedo estar contigo aunque quisiera...- Comentaba en un tono triste, sabiendo que la pequeña estaba inconsciente por la fiebre.- Cuando despiertes te rechazaré de la forma más cruel que se me ocurra, así no volverás a fijarte en mí... Perdóname...- Le abrazó como pudo acostándose junto a ella. Le acarició levemente su rostro y poso sus pequeños labios en los de ella por unos segundos, y luego se fue a esperar a que llegara Kamui con los remedios.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Fue un beso corto y mientras estabas inconsciente... Muy propio de un cobarde como yo.- Rió levemente.- Así que no te preocupes, tu primer beso fue con alguien a quien de verdad querías, no con aquel sujeto.- Se le quedó observando unos minutos más hasta que decidió dejarla descansar, fue a darle al menos un beso en la frente cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó con su típica sonrisa al ver a Sougo helado con una mirada inexpresiva, tocando la frente de su hermana.

-Yo la traje hasta aquí, estaba en la azotea de la preparatoria.-

-Eso ya me lo contó Ginpachi-sensei, te estoy preguntando que qué haces en su habitación.-

-Solo le estaba tomando la temperatura, su fiebre empeoró.-

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno ya puedes largarte, ya llegué con su medicina.- Dijo corriéndolo a un lado con un tono _"gentil"_.

Sougo salió y Takasugi se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Que quieres? - Preguntó incomodo.

-Parece que ella no ha sido la única que levantó fiebre, tu cara esta roja.- Se burló.

-...Cállate.-

 **X**

Era un nuevo día de escuela y Kagura se había despertado muy bien con respecto a su salud.

-¿Estás despierta?- Preguntó Ginpachi.

-¿Que me sucedió?-

-Estuviste inconsciente y con fiebre desde ayer, Soichiro-kun te trajo hasta aquí y con tu hermano y el del parche te cuidaron mientras no estuve. Eso te pasa por andar en el sol sin protección.-

Kagura se rascaba la cabeza.- Me duele la cabeza... Tuve un sueño muy extraño.-

 _\- ...Aquel sujeto no te dio tu primer beso... Fui yo... Cuando eramos unos mocosos... Fue en una situación similar a esta... Fue un beso corto y mientras estabas inconsciente... Muy propio de un cobarde como yo.- Rió levemente.- Así que no te preocupes, tu primer beso fue con alguien a quien de verdad querías, no con aquel sujeto.-_

-Toma.- Gin le lanzó un paraguas.- Sigue haciendo calor, así que no hagas imprudencias y cuida tu salud.-

-De acuerdo.- Accedió ya que su nuevo paraguas violeta no le desagradaba del todo. Aun tenía un poco de tos, por lo que tendría que usar barbijo durante la clase.

 **X**

-Buenos días.- Kamui saludaba alegre a sus fans, mientras entraba al aula con Sougo y Takasugi. En eso, divisó a su hermana con barbijo.- Kagura, ¿como te encuentras?-

-Mejor, gracias.- Respondió a secas, mientras tosía.

-Pareces un viejo de 80 años con esa tos.- Se burló Takasugi.

-Buen día Kagura-chan, te preparé algo para el almuerzo para que te mejores de tu gripe.- Comentó alegre Soyo, la cual notó que Kamui esperaba con ansias como un perro moviendo su cola.- Por supuesto, también preparé algo para tí Kamui-san.-

-¡Bien!- Se alegró Kamui.

Pronto, todos fueron a sus pupitres ya que entró al aula Tsukuyo-sensei.- Bien, hoy hablaremos sobre qué haremos en el festival cultural de este año.-

-¿Que no siempre elegimos a Otsuu-chan para que cante? Ya es una idol conocida nacionalmente, con eso nuestra clase siempre gana.- Comentó Shinpachi.

-Pero eso ya comienza a aburrir.- Comentó Otae.

-Hay que proponer algo mejor.- Siguieron los comentarios haciendo sentir mal a Otsuu.

-P-Por mí no hay problema con lo que elijan.- Opinó Otsuu.

-No, nada de eso. El talento de Otsuu es innegable, como lo es el hecho de que siempre ganamos gracias a ella. Sin embargo, es verdad que siempre lo mismo comenzará a aburrir, por lo tanto propongo que Otsuu tenga una compañera de canto.- Propuso Tsukuyo-sensei sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Pero quien podría estar a la par de Otsuu?-

-Tanto como en afinación como en lindura deberían estar a la misma altura.-

-No hay nadie así en nuestra clase.- Se comentaba en el aula.

-Otsuu-chan, te dejo la decisión a ti.- Comentó Tsukuyo.

Otsuu se puso a registrar todo el aula hasta que finalmente encontró a la compañera perfecta.- ¡Te encontré – panquesito con arcoiris!- Señaló a Kagura, con sus raras terminaciones como siempre.

-¡¿EH?!- Dijo todo el aula.

-¡Kagura es una marimacho!-

-¡Sólo miren como está tosiendo como un viejo!-

-Tiene mal gusto para la ropa.-

-De seguro no sabe cantar.-

-Además no es tan linda.-

-¡Cállense! ¡Kagura podrá hacer todo lo que se proponga! - Le defendió su hermano.

-¡Oigan, siquiera escucharán mi opinión?!- Preguntó Kagura y todos le escucharon atentamente, poniéndola nerviosa. Puso una mirada seria y se cruzo de brazos.- ... ¿Cantaré con _playback_ , verdad? - Preguntó dando una señal afirmativa, haciendo que todos caigan de sus sillas en un " _plop_ ".

-¡Por supuesto – lunar con pelos! - Le animó Otsuu.

-Está decidido.- Sonrió Tsukuyo-sensei.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Las amigas son hermanas de distinta madre**

* * *

En un nuevo día de escuela, y Kagura se topó en su camino con Kamui y Sougo.- ¿Y Takasugi?-

-Viene más atrás, la loca de Matako lo encontró en el camino y se le tiró encima. No queríamos vernos involucrados así que caminamos más rápido para perderlos.- Comentó Kamui.- ¿Cómo vas con tus ensayos?-

-Más o menos.- Comentó hurgándose la nariz como si nada, ser idol claramente no era lo de ella.

De repente, una banda de matones se apareció desde un callejón.-Ohh, pero que coincidencia, justo veníamos pensando en ti Kamui.- Dijo el líder de todos ellos.

-¿Quien es? - Preguntó Kagura.

-Unos brabucones de la preparatoria Yato.- Contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tengamos una lucha para saldar las cuentas pendientes que tenemos.- Comenzó a tronar sus dedos.

-Me parece perfecto, hacía tiempo no me enfrentaba a nadie.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- Kagura, retrocede... ¿Kagura?- Preguntó al ver que su hermana ya se había ido.- ¡Oye ¿a donde vas?!-

-No llegaré tarde por tus estúpidas peleas.- Continuó caminando como si nada junto a Sougo, quien tampoco quería quedarse esperando a los otros dos.

-¡O-Oye, espera!- Le gritó su hermana pero rápidamente tuvo que esquivar los ataques del sujeto que era mucho mayor que él.- Tendré que ocuparme de ti lo más rápido posible.- Murmuró con fastidio, no quería que su hermana vaya con el sádico a solas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino. Normalmente, cuando Kagura estaba molesta, era Sougo quien rompía con el silencio iniciando una nueva pelea con ella, pero esta vez no fue así, y ella lo notó. Volteó la mirada levemente para mirar al sádico, pero éste tenía los ojos tapados con sus mechones de cabello, con un aura pesimista.

Pronto, Kamui llegó corriendo.- Logré deshacerme de él más rápido de lo que pensaba.-

-Sin embargo terminaste lleno de sangre.- Contestó su hermana, mientras que Sougo no decía nada.

-Es verdad, por suerte siempre vendajes.- Comenzó a colocárselas rápidamente, logrando que éstas quedaran mal puestas y dejaran ver la sangre de igual manera a la vista.

-¡O-Oigan!- Se escuchó por detrás y todos voltearon, era Takasugi quien venía con Matako colgando del cuello.

-Tsk, ¿porque viene con esa chica tan ruidosa? - Se molestó la china.

-Vamos cálmate, al menos ya llegamos a la preparatoria.- Kamui y su hermana continuaron caminando y Sougo fue quedándose atrás, llegando a estar al lado de Takasugi, quien lo ignoró ya que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que en que la chica lo estaba asfixiando mientras ella lucía realmente enamorada. El castaño fue quedándose cada vez más atrás mientras que los demás iban entrando a la preparatoria, levantó levemente la mirada y la posó sobre Kagura, quien lo notó, y volteó a mirarlo de mala manera.

-Apúrate o te dejaremos atrás, idiota.- Volvió a caminar como si nada junto con los demás.

Ante estas palabras, Sougo sonrió levemente y se apuró en alcanzarlos.

 **X**

Era hora del almuerzo y los cuatro de siempre se hallaban juntos (aunque Kagura no lo quisiera) a punto de comer con _Hime-sama_ quien, tal y como le había prometido, le hizo el almuerzo a Kamui otra vez.

-¡Se ve delicioso!- Los ojos de Kamui brillaron al ver su _obento_ , pero el tupper en el que estaban fue abruptamente cerrado antes de que llegara a probar algo.- ¿Que crees que haces?- Le dedicó una fría mirada.

-N-No te daré de c-comer hasta que dejes de p-pelear.- Tartamudeó Soyo luego de horrorizarse por las heridas y vendajes con sangre que Kamui tenía.- Aprende a-a comportarte civilizadamente.- Moría de miedo.

Kamui abrió sus ojos y la miró seriamente, normalmente mantenía la calma pero, al igual que Kagura, la comida era uno de sus puntos débiles. Tomó su rostro con su mano derecha apretándole sus mejillas y se acercó a ella, asustándola.- Ni creas que podrás hacerme cambiar, ni tampoco creas que dejarás de hacerme de comer. Me importa una mierda si tu familia es de las más ricas del país, quien se interponga en mi camino lo mataré, y eso también va para ti, _Soyo-chan_.- Soyo estaba a punto de llorar hasta que el pelirrojo recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que su cara estrellara contra la mesa.

-¡Aléjate de ella maldito enfermo!- Le gritó su hermana.

-¡Kagura-chan!- Soyo corrió llorando hacia su amiga, abrazándola.

-Vámonos Soyo-chan, no puedes confiar en ninguno de estos tres imbéciles.- Les miró con asco al ver que los otros dos no hicieron nada para detener a Kamui, y se marchó junto con su amiga.

A Kamui le importó muy poco el hecho de haber ofendido a aquella niña, él estaba satisfecho con que ella se haya olvidado el tupper y pudo devorar su _obento_.- No te conviene meterte con una chica tan acaudalada como ella, recuerda que tiene privilegios y tú no.- Le advirtió Takasugi.

-Tiene razón. Y te pido que no te olvides que soy su guardaespaldas, si te metes con ella me veré obligado a detenerte y llevarte preso.- Advirtió Sougo.

Kamui rió levemente.- No me ganarías ni en cien años, aunque estaría bien.- Le miró fijamente con una mirada seria.- Has estado confundiendo a mi hermana después de todo, ¿crees que no lo noté?, no hay nadie que tenga más ganas de golpearte que yo.-

Sougo le miró indiferente, guardando la calma.- Me estás subestimando. Has alguna estupidez y seré yo quien te ponga tras las rejas.-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Por mi perfecto.- Comenzaron a lanzarse rayos con la mirada, alarmando a todas las fans que se encontraban en la cafetería expectantes de la pelea.

- _¡Por favor que alguien los detenga!-_ Se escuchaba entre la multitud de chicas, y fue cuando Takasugi intervino metiéndose entre medio de los dos.

-Oigan, oigan, ya basta dúo de imbéciles.- Los separó poniéndoles una mano en el rostro a cada uno, y sus fans le agradecieron.- Si quieren pelear háganlo fuera de aquí, si no nos expulsarán.- Acotó como si nada.

- _¡¿Acaso no ibas a separarlos?!_ \- Preguntaron todas al unísono.

 **X**

Dicho y hecho llevaron su pelea fuera de la preparatoria una vez que las clases terminaron. Se dirigieron a un callejón lejos de allí para que ninguna de sus fans se apareciera, y aprovecharon que Kagura no estaba, por lo que nadie se interpondría en su duelo.

-No quiero nada de cosas sucias, nada de anillos ni manoplas, ni cuchillos ni palos.- Takasugi actuaba como árbitro mientras los otros dos habían comenzado su pelea.

Kamui lanzó el primer golpe, era el que más molesto estaba después de todo, pero por la misma razón le erró y terminó recibiendo un golpe directo de Sougo en el estómago, el castaño estaba muy tranquilo. Entre todos sus duros golpes, Kamui logró tirar al piso a Sougo, pero éste con sus piernas logró patear a Kamui, haciendo que éste también caiga. Siguieron así por un largo rato, recibiendo golpe tras golpe, uno más violento que el otro.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? No esperaba encontrarme con unas caras conocidas.- Se oyó una voz ajena a los tres, interrumpiendo la pelea. Era un bravucón de la preparatoria Yato junto a toda su pandilla, que eran alrededor de 30 sujetos.- Parece que ya se están armando líos en su nueva preparatoria ¿verdad Kamui, Takasugi? Estuve buscándolos.- Sonrió con maldad.

-¡J-Jefe!- Le advirtió uno de sus seguidores.- ¡Ese es el sujeto sádico que se llevó preso a nuestro aniki!- Señaló a Sougo.

-¡Oh! Con que fuiste tú ¿eh? ¡Que suerte tengo de encontrarlos a los tres juntos! Podré librarme de tres moscas de un solo saque.- Comenzó a tronar sus dedos.

Kamui y Sougo se levantaron, limpiándose la sangre que tenían en el rostro.- Parece ser que por coincidencia nos hemos metido con el mismo grupo de idiotas.- Comentó Sougo.

-¿Así que nuestros enemigos estuvieron buscándonos? No sabía lo mucho que nos extrañarían en la preparatoria.- Se burló el del parche.

-Te crees gracioso ¿eh?- Se oyó de uno de los tantos sujetos.

-Lo único gracioso aquí son ustedes, manada de vírgenes.- Kamui sonrió como siempre inocentemente.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-

-¡Te enseñaremos a respetarnos maldito arrogante!-

-¡Matenlos!-

Inmediatamente los treinta sujetos se abalanzaron sobre el trió de sádicos, aunque más tarde se arrepintieran. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban noqueados, sangrando e inconscientes, mientras que los otros tres estaban de pie como si nada, cubiertos de sangre de sus contrincantes.- _¿Como... Como es posible que... Tan solo tres sujetos pudieran...?_ \- Pensaba el último hombre consciente, tirado en el suelo. Frustrado, apretó su puño con fuerza.- ¡Esto no se quedará así! - Gritó con furia, recibiendo un pisotón por parte de Kamui que lo terminó de desmayar.

-Si, si. Lo que digas.-

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Sigues teniendo ganas de pelear? A mi ya me dio hambre.- Comentó Sougo.

-Mm... Ne, yo también tengo hambre.- Le contestó el pelirrojo.- Además ya me desquité con estos idiotas, estoy más relajado ahora.-

-Pues vayamos a comer-

-¿Ustedes arreglan todo con su apetito?- Takasugi les miraba indiferente.

 **X**

Al llegar a la casa de Kamui, les sorprendió a los tres de ver a Kagura esperándolos.- Kagura-chan ¿que haces aquí? - Preguntó su hermano, muy extrañado.- ¡No me digas que decidiste volver a vivir conmigo!- Se emocionó.

-¡Por supuesto que no, por algo me fui! No es por eso que vine aquí.-

-¿Vienes a reprocharnos el hecho de que llegamos ensangrentados? - Preguntó el del parche.

-No bromees, por mí era mejor si ni volvían.-

-Es verdad.-

-Vine por ti.- Miró desafiante a su hermano.- Kamui, ve a pedirle disculpas a Soyo-chan.- Ella tenía una mirada sumamente seria, lo que era raro viniendo de Kagura.- Está tan asustada que no quiere salir de su habitación.-

-¿Ah?- Kamui se sorprendió.

-Te dije que habías metido la pata.- Murmuró Takasugi.

Kamui comenzó a reír.- ¿En verdad se asustó tanto? Déjalo así, esa niña necesita hacerse más fuerte que eso. Si es tan acaudalada habrá muchas personas que se quieran aprovechar de ella o intentar extorsionarla para sacarle dinero.-

-Ella no es como ustedes, ni como yo.- Interrumpió su hermana.- Ella es realmente dulce y tiene un corazón amable. Cree que hasta tú tienes bondad en tu interior, así que más te vale pedirle perdón si no quieres despertar en medio del océano sin saber como llegaste ahí.- Le dedicó una oscura mirada, pero él no se vio amenazado.

Se lo planteó unos segundos sin mucha importancia.- Lo haré con una condición.- Le miró fijo.- Vuelve a casa.-

-Ni loca.-

-Entonces no hay trato.-

-Entonces olvídate que tienes una hermana.- Dio media vuelta y se fue dando un portazo, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, sobre todo a su hermano.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Las idols son idols de alma**

* * *

-¡Kagura-chan! ¿Donde estás – poli come mierda?- Preguntaba Otsuu buscando a Kagura por toda la preparatoria, hasta que finalmente la encontró escondida en un aula de limpieza.- ¡Te encontré!- Sonrió asustando a la china, y la pelivioleta la arrastró hasta el salón de ensayos que tenían para el festival.

-¡No quiero ir, me arrepiento! - Gritaba Kagura por los pasillos mientras era arrastrada.

-¿Que estás diciendo? Te seleccioné entre muchas otras chicas que querrían haberlo hecho – copa de fresa.-

-¡Pues ve a buscar a otra!- Lloraba armando un escándalo que todos vieron, incluso su hermano y sus amigos.

-¿Y ahora que demonios le pasa? Con lo emocionada que parecía.- Comentó Takasugi.

-Aunque no lo parezca ella es muy tímida.- Contestó su hermano.

-No pareció muy tímida cuando te mandó a la mierda.- Le recordó Sougo e inmediatamente los ojos de Kamui se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Nunca había peleado con ella mientras vivía en otro lugar, en casa se le pasaba el enojo con sólo hacerle de comer pero ahora ni siquiera vivimos juntos.- Lloraba.

-Pídele perdón a su amiga si quieres que vuelva.-

-Ni loco.-

-Entonces no te quejes.- El sádico le miró indiferente, si había alguien más caprichoso que él ese era Kamui.- Ahora que lo noto... _Hime-sama_ no vino a clases hoy.-

-Por supuesto que no, está aterrada con este idiota.-

-Kamui, en verdad, si no quieres tener problemas con esa familia te recomiendo pedirle disculpas.-

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas ahora.- Comentó el pelirrojo despreocupado.- El _calvo_ vendrá al festival a ver a Kagura.-

Un escalofríos recorrió la espalda del sádico al recordar a aquel _"calvo"._ El día que Kagura se marchó a casa de Ginpachi-sensei fue la vez que conoció al padre de su amigo. El pequeño Okita pudo engañar a Kamui, pero no a su padre. Sin decirle una palabra él comprendió lo que sucedió y le amenazó severamente.

 _"Si vuelves a hacer que Kagura se vaya de casa por tú culpa, te mataré"._

Tragó saliva y supo que debía hacer que Kagura vuelva a vivir con Kamui antes de que aquel calvo volviera.

 **X**

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? - Preguntaba Kagura desde su vestuario sin dejar entrar a Otsuu.

-Porque tienes madera para ser idol por más que no sepas cantar.-

-¿Eres idiota?-

-Claro que no, tú eres la idiota – bello facial rosa.- Sonrió.- Eres linda y muy simpática, de seguro le agradarás a todos.-

-¿Donde ves que sea linda?- Preguntaba desde adentro de su vestuario.

-Vamos, vamos. Ya veras luego de haberte puesto la ropa que te preparé y que la estilista te maquille.- Le animó e inmediatamente entró la estilista al vestuario.

-Con permiso.- Pidió la joven chica.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Kagura ya estaba lista, por lo que la estilista se retiró del vestuario.

-¿Tan rápido? - Se extrañó Otsuu.

-Sí, no había mucho por hacer. Después de todo tienes buen ojo Otsuu-chan, la chica es linda así que no necesita mucho maquillaje.- Le sonrió.

-Ya veo, con que se trataba de eso.- Sonrió.- ¡Kagura-chan, sal de ahí que quiero verte – moco comestible! - Le golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió sola, Kagura no se había molestado ni en cerrarla con llave por lo que Otsuu entró al vestuario y quedó impactada.

-... ¿Q-Qué miras? - Preguntó tímidamente mientras apenas se miraba al espejo. Estaba vestida con un kimono corto y muy adorable en tono de rosa, con dos coletas infantiles y su rostro lucía realmente tierno sonrojado, era la idol perfecta.

-¡Kagura-chan, te ves fantástica! - Le abrazó.- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que eras linda! Esta vez definitivamente ganaremos el festival por goleada – mono fucsia. - Estaba decidida.

Al dirigirse al escenario para ensayar la coreografía y demás, la madre de Otsuu (su representante) estaba acompañada de Hijikata, Kondou, Sougo y Yamazaki.- Vaya, esta vez te subestimé Otsuu. Tuviste un buen ojo eligiendo a esta joven.- Le alagó, poniendo todavía más incomoda a Kagura.

-¿Por qué demonios están ellos aquí? - Preguntó avergonzada al ver al sádico de mierda entre sus compañeros de clase.

-Serán sus guardaespaldas y camarógrafos. No deben olvidar que Otsuu es una cantante a nivel nacional, gente de muchos lugares vendrá al festival para verla.-

-Tsk, que molestia. No quería verte cerca mío.- Bufó Kagura.

-Descuida, yo tampoco quería, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ésto.- Contestó el sádico.

-Basta de charlas, empecemos el ensayo ahora mismo.- Interrumpió la madre de Otsuu dándoles las cámaras a los muchachos y mandando a Kagura al escenario.

Otsuu comenzó a cantar como normalmente lo hacía, sin vergüenza alguna y emitiendo un destello radiante de su canto, por su parte Kagura no podía decir ni una palabra ya que moría de vergüenza.

-¿Que sucede Kagura? ¿Por qué no cantas? - Preguntó la representante al notar que Kagura no hacía de segunda de voz en algunas estrofas de Otsuu.

-E-Es que... Eh...- No se animaba a decir nada, tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Sougo rió.- ¡No seas cobarde, cantas mucho peor en la ducha! - Se burló, después de todo había dicho algo cierto, habiendo convivido tanto tiempo con ella sabía ciertos hábitos de ella.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Ya verás!- Amenazó la pelirroja y comenzó a cantar, obviamente con un ecualizador de voz que manipulaba otro sujeto a cargo de su micrófono para lograr que salga de él un canto hermoso y creíble.

Por detrás del escenario, una silueta familiar se encontraba llorando.- Es tan linda.- Comentó Kamui entre lágrimas.- La extraño.- Comentó mientras seguía admirando a su hermanita mientras que más iba cantando y bailando, más iba perdiendo su timidez. Podía notar que le agradaba ser una idol, al menos por un rato.

-Si tanto la extrañas haz lo que te pidió.- Sugirió Takasugi.

-Lo haría, pero... Yo no sé pedir disculpas.- Estaba parando de llorar.

El del parche suspiró.- Contigo es un problema tras otro ¿verdad?-

 **X**

A la salida de la preparatoria, luego de una larga y exhaustiva tarde cantando y bailando, Kagura se cambió a su ropa habitual y se dispuso volver a casa de Gin-chan, esta vez recorría el camino sola, ya que había salido más tarde de su horario normal y él no la esperaría para ir juntos a casa. Para su sorpresa, el sádico la estaba esperando.

-Te acompañaré.- Advirtió. Kagura le miró con desagrado pero guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar con Sougo siguiéndola.

Luego de un par de minutos sin decir nada, Kagura se fastidió.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- No quería estar cerca de él, pero le inquietaba saber que era lo que quería.

Okita suspiró.- Te lo diré claramente. Tu padre va a venir a verte al festival.-

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Aquel calvo se aparecerá por aquí? - Se sorprendió.- ¿Como es que tú sabes eso? -

-Kamui lo mencionó, pero ese no es el punto.- Comenzó a ponerse ansioso.- Tu padre sabe que cuando eras pequeña te fuiste de casa por mi culpa, y si descubre que te marchaste otra vez me matará.-

Kagura guardó silencio.- ...¿Acaso estás... _pidiéndome_ que vuelva a casa? - Preguntó extrañada.

-Sí.-

-¿Tú? ¿Pidiéndome algo a mí?-

-Sí.-

-¡Já!- Se burló.- No pienso volver allí para soportarte las 24 horas del día, lo lamento pero si el calvo quiere matarte es problema tuyo, no mio.- Comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

-¡Oye! ¿y todo lo que hice por ti estos días? - Se excusó refiriéndose al hecho de que no delató los sentimientos de ella delante de Kamui.

-¡Yo nunca te pedí nada, tú lo hiciste porque quisiste! ¡No puedes obligarme a nada! - Fue dejándolo cada vez más atrás.

-¡Alto!- Le gritó.

-¡Adiós sádico! ¡Llevaré flores a tu funeral! - Comenzó a correr para perderlo completamente de vista.

-Tsk, mal agradecida.- Bufó.

 **X**

Esa noche, mientras Kagura daba vueltas en su futón sin poder dormir, fue hasta el baño. Al salir, divisó que la puerta de Gin-chan estaba abierta. Le vio dormir plácidamente, mientras roncaba y se rascaba el estómago de vez en cuando.

La china suspiró de manera nostálgica, y tomó su celular.

-... _¿Hola?_ \- Se escuchó del otro lado del móvil.

-Kamui... Te lo diré claramente y sin rodeos.- Dijo en un tono serio, sumamente decidida.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Las personas que más te conocen son las que más te quieren**

* * *

Era fin de semana, y como todo fin de semana (bah, como todos los días) Sougo fue a la casa de Kamui a perder el tiempo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que él no se encontraba allí.- ¿Y a donde se fue?-

-Parece que fue a pedirle disculpas a _Soyo-hime_.- Comentó el del parche sin importancia alguna mientras devoraba papas fritas viendo la TV.

-¿Por qué decidió ir tan repentinamente? Fue él mismo quien se negó a hacerlo.-

-Al parecer Kagura le llamó anoche acordando que si se disculpaba con ella volvería a vivir aquí.-

-¿Eh?- Se extrañó.- _¿Lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí?-_ Pensó.- Tsk, no me lo esperaba.-

-¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres?-

-... Nada. Estoy hablando solo.-

-¿Acaso estas nervioso por tener que volver a convivir con ella? - Se le burló.

-Ya quisieras.- Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que ustedes dos están ocultando algo.- Comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, dejando helado a Sougo con su mano en el picaporte.- Oye, ¿que es lo que pasó entre ustedes en las montañas? Han actuado raro desde entonces.-

De a poco el sádico fue soltando el picaporte.- ... Le confesé que la rechacé porque no quería pelear con Kamui. Pensé que era lo correcto, pero la confundí peor.- Rió amargamente.

Takasugi guardó silencio mientras seguía comiendo papas como si nada.- Sí que eres un sádico.-

 **X**

Ya fuera de su casa, en los barrios de la alta sociedad, el pelirrojo suspiró de cansancio, realmente no tenía ganas de pedir perdón por semejante estupidez, pero no le quedaba de otra. Presionó el interruptor y le atendió una voz senil. Pidió comunicarse con Soyo y ésta desde su habitación contestó.- _¿Quien es?_ -

-Kamui, el hermano de Kagura.- Contestó con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiese hecho algo malo.

-... _¿Que sucede?_ \- Preguntó algo temblorosa.

-Quería hablar contigo, en lo posible cara a cara.-

- _...¿S-Sobre que?-_ Realmente estaba asustada.

-Me comporté como un tonto el otro día, quería disculparme como se debe.- No recibió respuesta por unos largos segundos, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y Soyo salió a atenderlo en la vereda.

-B-Bien, aquí estoy.- Aún temblorosa.

Él puso su típica sonrisa inocente, pero esta vez parecía más forzada de lo común.-Quería disculparme contigo, tengo una personalidad algo extraña y me vuelvo violento con frecuencia, suelo olvidar que aún quedan personas amables y con sentimientos puros como tú. No volveré a decirte algo así nunca más, lo prometo.- Levantó su mano en juramento.

Soyo se le quedó viendo, aún no confiaba en él.- ... Te perdonaré con una sola condición...-

-¿Cual es?- Abrió sus ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-...No vuelvas a aparecer lleno de sangre...- Bajó su mirada, algo triste.

Kamui no estaba dispuesto a cumplir eso, pero...

 _"Ella es realmente dulce y tiene un corazón amable. Cree que hasta tú tienes bondad en tu interior."_

Tomó aire, y al ver el rostro de Soyo a punto de llorar posó su mano sobre su cabeza, para calmarla.- No volverás a verme lleno de sangre nunca más, lo prometo.- Después de todo podía aparecer lleno de sangre en su casa y lavarse, mientras ella no le viera estaría cumpliendo su palabra.

Ella sonrió.

 **X**

Era algo tarde, gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo cuando dos siluetas se encontraron fuera de la casa de Ginpachi-sensei.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó el sádico.

-Esa es mi línea, ¿que quieres aquí? - Preguntó Kamui.

Okita suspiró.- Supongo que ambos vinimos por lo mismo.- Observó la ventana de la casa.- Para llevar a esta idiota a casa.-

-¿Por qué dices " _a casa"_ como si fuera la tuya también?-

-¿En verdad vas a pelear por esto ahora? - Le miró indiferente, provocando que Kamui guardara silencio.- En este momento eso no es importante.- Kamui observó también la ventana de la casa y suspiró, dándole la razón a Sougo.- Vamos.- Le alentó y ambos subieron las escaleras que daban a la casa.

Kagura abrió la puerta al escuchar que golpeaban, se estaba cepillando los dientes y estaba despeinada. Ella pensaba que era Otose-san queriendo cobrar la renta otra vez.- ¡Ya dije que no tenemos dinero! - Gritó sin pensar.- Ah.- Quedó sorprendida de que no era la vieja bruja quien golpeaba, sino que era el sádico y su psico-hermano.- ¿Que están...? - Preguntó sin comprender que hacían aquellos dos fuera de la casa bajo la lluvia.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó el sádico. Kagura no dijo nada y se corrió de la puerta para darles paso a que entren.- ¿El jefe no está aquí?- la china negó con la cabeza.- Que mal, quería dejarle algo pero no importa.-

-¿Que están haciendo aquí los dos? - Preguntó la chica, muy intrigada.

-No sé que hace él aquí, pero yo vine porque cumplí mi parte del trato. Ya me disculpé debidamente con _hime-sama_ , así que vine a que ahora tú cumplas tu parte. Empaca tus cosas.- Sonrió amablemente.

Kagura tragó saliva.- No quiero irme, no sin al menos haberme despedido de Gin-chan.-

-Él ya sabe lo agradecida que estás con él, no hace falta despedirte de él si seguirás viéndolo.- Acotó el castaño.

-... ¿Y que es lo que va a cambiar ahora? - Preguntó la china, desconcertando a los otros dos.- Es decir, ¿para que vine aquí entonces?-

-Prometo que este bastardo no se quedará más en casa.- Juró Kamui.

-Yo prometo... No volver a molestarte.- Sougo desvió la mirada.

Kagura les quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.- Sólo prométanme que dejarán de pelear entre ustedes.- Se sorprendieron.- Sádico, deja de molestar a Kamui con bromas pesadas, y tú, Kamui, deja de sobre-protegerme, ya no soy una niña y se lo que hago.- Les miró seriamente.- ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien.- Afirmó el sádico.

-... Como quieras.- Contestó el hermano mirando hacia otro lado, no estaba muy feliz con ese acuerdo pero quería que su hermana volviera a toda costa.

Kagura sonrió levemente y rápidamente fue a empacar sus cosas con ayuda de Kamui, mientras que Sougo dejó sobre la mesa un sobre para Ginpachi-sensei.

Al momento de irse, Kagura tenía dos maletas, las cuales ambos jóvenes cargaron una por cada uno, mientras que ella iba caminando alegre en el medio con su paraguas violeta resguardándose a ella y a los otros dos de la lluvia.

Desde la puerta de su casa, Ginpachi se apareció sonriendo ante tal escena.- Aquellos dos han madurado un poco.-Comentó refiriéndose a Kamui y Sougo. Al entrar a su casa divisó el sobre que le dejó Okita. Era un sobre con dinero que tenía la aclaración _"para la renta de la china"._ De inmediato recordó lo que le había dicho a Sougo días anteriores.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Usted también sabe la historia, _jefe_?-

-Por supuesto. Tú fuiste la causa por la que tuve que dar refugio dos veces a esta mocosa malcriada.-

-Lamento eso.-

-No lo lamentas, créeme.- Dio media vuelta.- Si lo lamentaras pagarías la renta y su comida.- Comentó con fastidio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

 **Fin del flashback**

Gin rió por lo bajo.- Eso no era lo que quería decir, idiota.- Comentó mientras contaba el dinero, era suficiente para ponerse al día con la renta.- Bueno, supongo que iré a jugar _pachinko_.-

 **X**

Ya en casa de los hermanos Yato, Takasugi había preparado la cena y esa noche cenaron arroz con salsa de curry que tanto le gustaba a Kagura. Como ya era tarde, Takasugi se durmió en el sofá sin previo aviso, mientras que Kamui se había ido a bañar para luego acostarse a dormir. Sólo quedaban Sougo y Kagura quienes estaban sentados junto a Takasugi, que se encontraba roncando.

-¿Por qué... Volviste? - Se animó a preguntar el castaño.- ¿Fue porque te lo pedí?-

-Ni sueñes.- Desvió la mirada.- Simplemente no quiero deberte nada, eso es todo.- Dio a entender que sí lo había hecho por él.-

-Me rehusó a ser una carga para ti.- Contestó el sádico.- Iré a dormir a mi casa, después de todo fue parte del trato no volver a quedarme aquí.-

Kagura sonrió.- Sería genial que nunca más volvieses.-

Sougo se le quedó mirando indiferente.- No puedo hacer eso, hay una idiota que se sentiría mal si no volviese.- Se burló.

-¿No era que no volverías a molestarme? - Preguntó con una vena marcada.

-Tienes razón, lamento eso.- Saludó alzando su mano mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Descansa, mañana es tu gran día.- Kagura había olvidado por completo que el día siguiente seria el festival. Cuando Okita abrió la puerta quedó helado de reconocer a la figuraba que se encontraba del otro lado.

-¿Tú otra vez? - Preguntó molesto.

-B-Buenas noches, _calvo_ -san.- Okita trató de disimular su temor, pero la verdad es que tenía la frente azul de miedo.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los fans n°1 siempre son los padres**

* * *

-Sé que venir el día de hoy no compensa el hecho de que nunca estoy aquí para ustedes, pero...- Comentaba al otro día algo triste el padre de los hermanos Yato.- ¡Miren todos los regalos que les traje! - Comenzó a sacar regalos de un gran bolso como si fuera Santa Claus.

Como a los hermanos les importaba una mierda, aceptaron con gusto sus regalos. Ropa, peluches, videojuegos, equipos de boxeo y demás para la pequeña Kagura, y ropa, una nueva consola, y más armas temibles para el mayor Kamui.

-¿Viniste para verme cantar, papi? - Preguntó la pequeña mientras devoraba unas algas en vinagre que encontró en la bolsa.

-Así es, Gin-san me avisó y por supuesto que no podría faltar al debut de mi pequeña.- Le abrazó, mientras que ella mostraba poco interés.- ¿Quien lo imaginaria? Kagura una _idol_.-

-Es sólo por un día, no exageres.- Contestó la pequeña.

-Es un día importante, quien sabe si alguien famoso va y le gusta tu estilo y quiere contratarte para algo relacionado.- Le animó su hermano.

-¡Podrías llegar a convertirte en modelo! - Se emocionó su padre.-

Con cada palabra que decían, más incomoda e insegura se sentía Kagura.- _Creo que esto es una mala idea.-_ Pensó queriendo vomitar de nervios.

 **X**

-Finalmente es el día, quiero que hagan su mayor esfuerzo protegiendo a las idols. Pedí que fueran ustedes ya que estoy al tanto de que están haciendo méritos para entrar en la fuerza policial y que algunos ya están trabajando de ello, considérenlo como uno de los tantos trabajos que tendrán que realizar en el futuro.- Le dijo la madre de Otsuu a Yamazaki, Kondo, Hijikata y Sougo.- Me enteré que vendrá más gente de que la yo imaginé, por lo que también pedí a alguien más para que los ayude con su tarea.- Entró Shimaru.- Los cinco estarán a cargo de la seguridad de las jóvenes, y como estarán en primera fila no olviden grabar cada momento.- Se marchó.

-¿Cómo espera que podamos hacer las dos cosas a la vez? Maldita bruja.- Comentó Hijikata.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Shimaru y Yamazaki estarán a cargo de las cámaras. Toushi, Sougo y yo estaremos de vigilancia por si algo sale mal. ¿Entendido? - Dijo Kondo y por su tono autoritario todos se pararon recto y llevaron su mano izquierda a su frente al ritmo de _"sí señor"._

Cuando todos estaban por tomar sus lugares, Shimaru detuvo a Sougo.- _¿Haz visto a Soyo-sama?_ \- Preguntó con su libreta.

-Ahora que lo dices... No.- Se preocupó.- Tal vez está con la china, después de todo Kamui ya le pidió disculpas por el escandalo que armó en la cafeteria.-

- _Ya veo... Espero que esté todo bien.-_ Contestó, y ambos se marcharon a su lugar un tanto inquietos.

 **X**

El festival había comenzado, había puestos de comida por todos lados y cierta glotona quiso salir a comer.- Tú no puedes salir aún, debes quedarte aquí hasta el momento en que sea su acto.- Le detuvo Sougo, obstruyendo la puerta del vestuario para que la china no salga.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Cuál es el problema? - Preguntó molesta.

-La gente ya sabe que Otsuu cantará, lo que no saben es que lo hará contigo. Haz de cuenta que eres la invitada especial, no puedes andar por ahí llamando la atención.-

-Tsk.- Kagura guardó silencio por más molesta que estaba, sabía que el sádico tenía razón.- Entonces tráeme _Takoyaki_.-

-No soy tu mula.-

-¡Disculpe, madre de Otsuu! ¡Este sujeto no quiere traerme comida! - Reprochó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo quedar mal a Sougo.

-Que insolencia, ve a buscarle algo de comer a la estrella. ¿Que sucedería si se desmayara de hambre en el escenario? ¡Anda, ve! - Le apuró la madre a Sougo, mientras que detrás de ésta la china estaba sacándole la lengua en señal de que había logrado lo que quería.

-Maldita mocosa.- Bufó por lo bajo, mientras fue a conseguir la comida para la _estrella._

Al regresar, mientras la china comía como si no hubiese mañana, el sádico se extrañó.- ¿Soyo no está contigo? -

-No... Debe estar en algún lado con Nobume.- Comentó sin importancia.

-...Supongo.- Quedó algo insatisfecho con la respuesta, pero sus dudas fueron siendo opacadas mientras más miraba el atuendo de Kagura. Al igual que la vez anterior, lucía un kimono corto y dos coletas con un poco de maquillaje, se veía realmente adorable.

-¿Qué estás mirando? - Preguntó con desagrado mientras tenía la boca manchada con salsa. Sin decir nada, Sougo tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- ¡¿Q-Que estás...?! - Se ehxaltó, pero el sádico sólo le limpió el rostro con su dedo pulgar.

-Tenías el rostro manchado con salsa, cerda.- Dio media vuelta riéndose tras ver el rostro sonrojado de Kagura.

-¡Bastardo! - Gritó mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo.

-¡Ya es hora!- Exclamó la representante.- Todos, tomen sus lugares.- Inmediatamente los guardias se posicionaron delante del escenario, mientras la banda comenzó a sonar y se lanzaron dos fuegos artificiales, llamando la atención de todos y reuniéndose alrededor del escenario.

Salió Otsuu primera, como siempre y para la costumbre de la gente, comenzó a cantar "poli come mierda". En la segunda estrofa de la canción, para sorpresa de la gente y sus fans, salió otra joven con cabellos anaranjados y unos grandes ojos azules que agradó a todo el público.

Inmediatamente se abalanzaron en primera fila Umibouzu, Ginpachi-sensei, y Kamui mientras tenían bandas atadas en la cabeza con el nombre de Kagura y una gran bandera en apoyo a ella, como verdaderos fans.

-¡Eres genial Kagura, tu papi está orgulloso de ti! - Gritó su padre entre lágrimas al igual que los otros dos.

-¡Oigan, manténganse detrás de la línea blanca! - Peleó Hijikata para que los tres dementes no se subieran al escenario. Pronto, recibió un puñetazo de Gin-san.

-¡Córrete, adicto a la mayonesa!- Peleó su padre adoptivo.

-¡S-Sensei, compórtese por favor! - Le detuvo con mucha bronca, ciertamente odiaba al sensei pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que era una figura de autoridad. Inmediatamente recibió el golpe de una cámara en su rostro.- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! - Preguntó fastidiado y al voltear se encontró con Sougo usando una gafas negras y una gran cámara.- ¡¿Tú no deberías estar de guardaespaldas?!-

\- No, yo estoy filmando el "detrás de cámara" – Contestó sin mucha importancia.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Deja de grabarla, sádico enfermo! ¡¿Para qué quieres esa grabación?! - Preguntó con dificultad mientras trataba de retener a los otros tres.

Cuando la canción terminó, Sougo dejó de grabar y comenzó a sacar fotos de la china sonriendo y saludando al público, olvidó por completo su timidez e inseguridad al notar que la gente estaba más entusiasmada que de costumbre gracias a su aparición como compañera de Otsuu.

 **X**

-¡Y el premio del festival anual es para...! - Comentaba el animador al finalizar el festival, ya era de noche.- ¡La clase 3-Z con el dúo de Otsuu-chan y su nueva compañera, Kagura-chan! - Inmediatamente todos aplaudieron euforicos, sobre todo los tres fans de Kagura quienes ya estaban en primera fila sacando fotos, lanzándole rosas a Kagura y demás. Sougo, por su parte, continuó sacando grabando.

-¡Vuelve a tu trabajo de una vez! - Le reprochó Hijikata, pero no obtuvo respuesta de él.

Era momento de los fuegos artificiales, mientras coronaban a las dos jóvenes y les entregaban el premio, el cual era una simple tradición de la preparatoria, no era ningún beneficio monetario ni mucho menos, pero eso no importaba, Kagura estaba realmente feliz y el sádico aprovechó el momento para sacarle una foto a la china sonriendo siendo coronada y con varios fuegos artificiales de fondo.- Creo que es hora.- Murmuró.- ¡Hijikata! - Le llamó y apenas éste volteó le revoleó la cámara.

Hijikata la atrapó de pura suerte.- ¡Idiota! ¿Que pasaría si no le hubiese agarrado? - Estaba realmente molesto de que Sougo se salteara el trabajo.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algo, vuelvo enseguida.- Comenzó a caminar para detrás de la preparatoria.

-Maldito vago.-

 **X**

Al finalizar el festival, Kagura aún seguía con sus ropas de idol sacándose fotos con los fans de Otsuu que acudían a ella por autógrafos y fotos. Mientras, el club de fans de Kagura aún seguía llorando de emoción.

-Ya tiene hasta fans.- Lloraba su padre.

-¡Eres asombrosa hermanita! - Lloraba su hermano.

-¡Maldita mocosa, hizo que me emocionara! - Gin se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Sougo se encontraba de vuelta, observando con indiferencia a los fans de Kagura, hasta que el calvo notó su presencia.- ¡Tú! - Le llamó Umibouzo, haciendo temblar a Sougo.

-¡¿Sí?!- Contestó eufórico.

-¿No has hecho nada para lastimar a Kagura, verdad? -

-¡N-No señor!- Mintió, mientras que Kamui y Gin le miraban indiferente. Ciertamente Kamui sabía que eso era una mentira, pero él mismo quería encargarse de Sougo, no quería que su calvo padre le robara su presa.- ¡No volveré a hacer sentir mal a su hija, lo juro! - Estaba parado recto como un soldado.

-Así me gusta.- Asintió el calvo.- Tienes suerte de que tenga que irme esta misma noche y de que halla visto a mi hija siendo tan feliz frente a tantas personas, porque si pudiera verla como se comporta fuera de ello sabría si le hiciste algo o no.- Le miró desafiante y el sádico tragó saliva.- ¡Kamui! - Le llamó.- Ayúdame a llevar mis cosas a la terminal.- Kamui le obedeció sin chistar y Umibouzu se dirigió a Kagura para abrazarla.- Ya debo irme hija mía, me llena el corazón de alegría el haberte visto tan feliz allí arriba. Estuviste genial.- Le animó.

-Papi...- Se conmovió y le abrazó.

Para el momento en que el calvo se había marchado junto a Kamui, Gin le miró con una sonrisa sádica a Sougo.- Tuviste suerte esta vez, Soichiro-kun.- Se burló.- Pero recuerda que aún queda un _padre_ aquí cerca, así que no intentes lastimar a aquella mocosa.- Comenzó a caminar para marcharse a su casa.- Ah, por cierto.- Volteó.- El regalo que tienes ahí detrás se está muriendo de hambre.- Señaló una caja que estaba escondida entre los arbustos, mientras que su dedo estaba sangrando.

- _¿Trató de acariciarlo?_ \- Se preguntó con indiferencia.

Al quedarse los dos solos luego de que sus fans ya se hayan marchado, Kagura cayó rendida al suelo.- ¡Estoy cansada! - Se estiró.

-Tirarse al suelo todo sucio no es algo que una idol haría.- Sugirió el sádico.

-No soy una idol, aunque fue divertido hacerlo por esta vez.- Sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de descansar.

Sougo se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que tomó la caja que había estado escondiendo.- Tengo algo para tí.-

-¿Eh? - Kagura abrió los ojos y divisó la caja que tenía en brazos el sádico, se levantó para acercarse a ella y ésta comenzó a moverse sin parar, de una manera muy salvaje. Sougo trató de mantener cerrada la caja como podía, mientras era cada vez más evidente que tenía una pequeña gran bestia dentro.- ¡¿Eso es para mí?! ¡Bastardo, yo sabía que no podías hacer algo bueno por mí! ¿Que demonios es eso? ¡Es un monstruo ¿no?! ¡Lo trajiste para que me coma, ¿no?! - Se molestó, hasta que finalmente Sougo no pudo retener más la caja y la bestia saltó al rostro de la china, pero el sádico pudo detenerlo con sus dos manos. Kagura tapó sus ojos con sus brazos para evitar el ataque de la bestia, pero al notar que no llegó a atacarla fue corriendo sus brazos y divisó un pequeño y adorable perrito blanco en los brazos del sádico.- ¿Q-Qué es...? - Se preguntó extrañada y sonrojada por lo lindo que aquel perrito.

-Su nombre es Sadaharu, lo abandonaron afuera de la estación de policías. Pensé que te gustaría.- Sadaharu saltó al rostro de Kagura nuevamente, pero no para atacarla, sino para lamerle el rostro y ésta rió.- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó sorprendida de que el sádico por primera vez esté haciendo algo bueno por ella.

\- Tómalo como una compensación por no haberme delatado con tu padre.- Le miró fijo, la china aún no podía creer aquel regalo que le había hecho.- Debo irme, después de todo prometí no volver a tu casa.- Dio media vuelta para marcharse. Kagura abrió levemente la boca para llamarle, arrepentida por aquel acuerdo, pero el sádico la interrumpió.- Ah. Por la comida de él no te preocupes, te enviaré el dinero.- Le saludó con su mano en alto, dándole la espalda y dejando a Kagura con un rostro algo triste, mientras el pequeño Sadaharu lamía su rostro.

* * *

 _Perdón que tarde tanto en subir más capítulos, ando sin internet y bueno jajaja, muchisimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios 3_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Los opuestos se atraen**

* * *

Al volver del festival de la preparatoria, esa noche, Sougo notó que había ignorado por completo 10 llamadas perdidas de la familia Tokugawa.- _¿Será Soyo?-_ Pensó.- _No. Ella siempre que me necesita me avisa desde su propio móvil.-_ Comenzó a sentirse inquieto, por lo que no dudó en llamar a la familia.

 **X**

Esa misma noche, Sougo se apareció por sorpresa en casa de los Yato golpeando la puerta desesperadamente. Kamui atendió de mala gana.

-¿Que rayos te pasa?-

-¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver en la desaparición de Soyo?- Preguntó el castaño seriamente.

-¿Ah? Claro que no, sólo fui a disculparme como había prometido.- Ante tanto escándalo Kagura salió de su habitación luego de haber escuchado que su amiga había desaparecido. Tomó del cuello de su chaqueta a Sougo, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Como que Soyo-chan desapareció?! ¡Oye ¿Que demonios es lo que ocurrió?!- Estaba sumamente preocupada y asustada.

-¡Cálmate! Dejaron esto en la puerta luego de que tú fueras a visitarla.- Dirigiéndose a Kamui, les entregó una nota.

 _"Ya sabes donde encontrarnos, Kamui. Te enseñaremos lo aterradores que podemos llegar a ser."_

Kamui enfureció al reconocer aquella letra.- ¡Cobardes...!- Apretó su puño con fuerza.

 _ **Flashback**_

-¿A quien secuestraremos esta vez?- Murmuraba uno de los sujetos anteriores con los que había peleado el trío de sádicos. Se hallaban entre unos arbustos, escondiéndose.

-Debemos tener cuidado esta vez, la policía ya notó que hubo varios secuestros este último tiempo, van a empezar a jodernos.- Comentaba el líder.- Deberemos arreglárnosla con un solo secuestro este mes, así que debe salir todo perfecto.-

-¡¿Uno solo?!- Murmuró otro.- ¡Tendríamos que pedir una fortuna por esa persona para poder distribuir el dinero entre todos!-

-Ya lo sé, por eso es que elegí a esta mocosa, a _Hime-sama_.- Sonrió el líder.

-¡Ya veo! Ya me preguntaba porqué estábamos afuera de casa de los Tokugawa.- Se asomó otro de los delincuentes a ver hacia la casa de Soyo, llevándose una sorpresa.- Espera, ¿que hace el maldito de Kamui con ella?- Inmediatamente todos se asomaron a mirar. Fue en el momento en que Kamui se estaba disculpando con Soyo.

-Maldición, así nunca podremos secuestrarla.-

-No, esta bien, de hecho es perfecto.- Les animó su líder.- Le enseñaremos a Kamui lo aterradores que podemos ser si se meten con nosotros.- Sonrió maliciosamente.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Kamui, como guardaespaldas de Soyo te exijo que me digas su ubicación.- El pelirrojo se quedó observando la nota fijamente con el ceño fruncido, ignorando lo que su amigo le pedía.- ¡Kamui! ¡Te hablo enserio!-

Tomó un lápiz y se puso a dibujar un mapa de donde ubicarlos.- Es aquí.- Dibujó una cruz en su dibujo. Sougo tomó el papel y se metió en la patrulla en la cual lo esperaba Shimaru.

-¡Yo también voy!- Kagura se metió a la patrulla y Sougo la reprendió por unos minutos pero al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía intenciones de salir de la patrulla no le quedó otra más que arrancar el coche con ella dentro y dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Kamui se quedó viendo el camino por donde se iban los dos policías y su hermana.- Lo siento, pero no dejaré que nadie se meta en mis asuntos.- Murmuró y se metió dentro de la casa a buscar un arma que tenía escondida. Se la guardó y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario de donde mandó a Sougo. Les había dado una falsa ubicación.

 **X**

Detrás de la preparatoria Yato había un depósito abandonado, y allí fuera se encontraba Kamui. Entró y tal como se lo esperaba, los bravucones estaban allí, con Soyo atada en una silla.

-Ohh así que viniste ¿eh? Aunque tardaste un día entero en aparecer. Lo lamento, tuvimos que tomar prestada a tu noviecita porque nos servirá para ganar dinero por su rescate.- Le comentaba el líder con una gran y desagradable sonrisa.

Kamui no mostraba su sonrisa, al contrario, tenía los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido, estaba furioso.- Si su intención era sacarle dinero ¿por qué dejaron una nota para mi?-

-Por que te vimos hablando con ella fuera de su casa, debes ser alguien de confianza para que _Hime-sama_ te atienda ella misma.- Sonrió.- Te burlaste de nosotros por última vez Kamui, esta vez ajustaremos cuentas.-

Inmediatamente un sujeto puso su arma en la cabeza de Soyo quien estaba amordazada, dándole a entender que si Kamui atacaba dispararían sin dudarlo. No le dejarían oportunidad de atacar, querían golpearlo hasta matarlo sin que él hiciera nada como los cobardes que eran, y él accedió.

Comenzaron a golpearlo y a pasar su cuerpo como si fuera una pelota pasándoselo uno a otro para golpearlo, Soyo comenzó a llorar mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Lo dejaron inconsciente y tiraron su cuerpo al lado de ella, dejándola en shock.

Una vez que se calmaron llamaron a casa de Soyo para empezar las negociaciones por la vida de la chica. Al confirmar que pagarían el rescate enviaron a un hombre en moto para ir al lugar acordado y traer el dinero. - Tienes suerte señorita, al menos volverás a tu casa sin tener un rasguño y nosotros tendremos el dinero, todos tendremos un final feliz. Salvo este idiota, aprovecha de despedirte de él porque no volverá a ver la luz del sol.- Comenzó a reír malvadamente, mientras que Soyo observaba el cuerpo de Kamui sin poder dejar de llorar, estaba muy _shockeada_ y asustada.

 **X**

Al llegar al lugar donde Kamui los había mandado, Sougo y Shimaru salieron con sus armas en mano tratando de ser sigilosos y que nadie los escuchara. Era una casa abandonada, y ambos eran precavidos al acercarse, pero Kagura fastidió todo al salir de la patrulla. Con furia, golpeó la puerta del lugar haciéndola caer.- ¡Soyo-chan ¿estás aquí?! - Corrió hacia dentro del lugar.

-¡Maldita idiota! - Murmuró Sougo y corrió tras ella.

-¡Si estás aquí respon-

-¡Cállate idiota! ¿Quieres poner en peligro tu vida o la de Soyo? - Se apareció Sougo por detrás tapándole la boca.- _Es raro que nadie haya salido con tanto escándalo.-_ Sin sacar la mano de la boca de Kagura miró hacia todos lados. De pronto se apareció Shimaru.

 _-Aquí no hay nadie.–_ Escribió en su cuaderno.

-Tsk. ¡Maldito...!- Murmuró muy enojado con su amigo al darse cuenta que les había dado una dirección falsa.

-...Debimos imaginar... Que él no nos diría nada. ¡Se tomó esto como un asunto personal, el muy idiota...!- La china apretó su puño con fuerza.

- _Imbécil... ¡¿A donde rayos fuiste, Kamui?!-_ El castaño junto a los otros dos volvieron a meterse a la patrulla, buscando la verdadera ubicación.

 **X**

Kamui de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, notó que estaba muy cerca de Soyo, y que los demás estaban muy contentos hablando entre sí sobre lo que harían con el dinero que les entregarían. Se arrastró con dificultad hasta Soyo sin que los demás lo notaran, tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar de a poco la soga que tenía atada a la joven.

-...A mi señal... Escóndete.- Murmuró con dificultad y tomó postura nuevamente. Se levantó como pudo tomando un palo de metal que uno de los sujetos había usado anteriormente para golpearlo. Rápidamente, y antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta,comenzó a derrotar uno tras otro. Al armar tanto escándalo todos voltearon y comenzaron a correr hacia él.- ¡AHORA! - Le gritó a Soyo, y ésta corrió atrás de una columna del lugar. Kamui desenfundó su pistola y comenzó a dispararles a todos, era su último recurso ya que sabía bien que esa pandilla no era de usar armas; le molestaba tener que usar trucos sucios, pero no tenía opción, la vida de Soyo se encontraría en peligro si se confiaba.

No los mató, les disparó en las piernas o en puntos que no eran vitales. Al llegar al lugar con el dinero, el motociclista oyó todo desde afuera y se metió por detrás, tomando a Soyo por la espalda.- ¡No te muevas! - Le gritó a Kamui, captando su atención. El motociclista sacó un cuchillo y lo apoyó en el cuello de _hime-sama,_ en forma de amenaza. Estaba temblando, sumamente asustado, cosa que Kamui notó y tomó ventaja.

-Suelta eso, se perfectamente que no lo harás.- Sonrió con su típica sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¡Claro que lo haré!- Continuaba temblando, apretando con fuerza el cuchillo cortando, sin querer, un poco del cuello de Soyo, dejándole un rasguño que comenzó a sangrar de a poco. Eso fue suficiente para sacar de quicio al pelirrojo; se había hecho la idea de que sacaría a Soyo de ese embrollo en el que él la metió sin una herida pero ahora tenía sangre escurriendo en su cuello.

Rápidamente le disparó en el pie, un tiro perfecto, haciendo que el sujeto soltara a Soyo y se tirara al suelo chillando de dolor.- La lastimaste cuando era mi deber llevarla a su casa sin un rasguño, ¿que se supone que deba hacer contigo?- Lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a darle un golpe tras otro, tras otro, y finalmente le dio una patada que lo envió lejos mientras que Soyo observaba todo con horror. Él comenzó a caminar para buscar el cuerpo del motociclista para continuar golpeándolo hasta matarlo, pero ella se interpuso poniéndose en medio con sus brazos extendidos en señal de "alto", protegiendo de alguna manera al sujeto que yacía en el suelo.

-...Prometiste que no volverías a aparecer lleno de sangre.- Temblaba.

-...Quítate.- Sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No quiero.-

-Él intentó matarte, ¿no lo entiendes?- Le miró seriamente.

-Aún así esa no es razón para matarlo, él ya no puede moverse.- Comenzó a sudar frío mientras protegía al hombre inconsciente.

-Creí haberte dicho que mataría a todo el que se interponga en mi camino.-

-Entonces deberás romper tu promesa y matarme a mi también.-

-Como quieras.- Sonrió, acercando su mano ensangrentada al cuello de Soyo para estrangularla. Temblando, ella posó sus manos sobre la mano de Kamui, quien había comenzado a hacer un poco de fuerza. Sus manos estaban frías, pero aún así eran suaves, a pesar de que él había comenzado a estrangularla ella no hacía fuerza alguna con sus manos por sacarlo, más bien, parecía querer calmarlo con suaves caricias. De a poco fue ablandando sus músculos, soltándola de a poco. Soyo tomó la mano ensangrentada de Kamui y la llevó a su rostro, comenzando a llorar mientras que él la miraba fijo.- ...Lo siento.- Fue lo único capaz de decir, y ella sonrió. Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sangre, mostró la sonrisa más sincera y bella como nunca antes había puesto, haciendo que Kamui abriera grandes sus ojos.

Ante el terror que había soportado, ella por fin había logrado calmarse, provocando que se desmayara.

 **X**

Finalmente la policía había logrado encontrar el lugar gracias a los rastros que había dejado estúpidamente el motociclista, Sougo y compañía habían llegado y se sorprendieron al ver a Kamui saliendo de aquel lugar con Soyo en brazos, inconsciente y con rastros de sangre. Rápidamente la ambulancia llegó y Kagura se fue con ella, dejando a los policías con Kamui a quien interrogaron, hasta los canales locales y nacionales estaban allí, después de todo no era para menos el secuestro de una de las jóvenes más ricas del país. Sougo escuchó con atención todo el relato de Kamui, por lo que después de todas las entrevistas ambos se apoyaron en la patrulla que manejaba el sádico a descansar.

-Con que te enviaron esa nota sólo porque pensaban que ustedes tenían un vínculo especial ¿eh? - Comenzó a reír y sacó de su bolsillo una paleta que se metió en la boca, era señal de que por fin podía respirar de todo ese asunto.- Que tontería, no te imagino con ella ni en mil años.- Refiriéndose al hecho de que ella era realmente dulce y él era la reencarnación del demonio. Kamui no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida, cosa que el sádico notó y se le quedó mirando.- ¿Kamui? - Preguntó extrañado y el pelirrojo le miró, tenía una mirada pacífica como nunca antes y hasta le brillaban los ojos, causándole desagrado a Sougo.

-Creo... Creo que estoy enamorado.- Soltó como si nada.

El castaño no cambió su expresión por una fracción de segundo, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca haciendo que su paleta se cayera al piso.- ¡¿EH?!-


	21. Capítulo 21

**Cuando estás enamorado no tienes ojos para nadie más**

* * *

A la semana siguiente, una vez que ya todo el escándalo del secuestro de Soyo había sido esparcido por toda la preparatoria (y también de que Kamui la salvó), la joven comenzó a recibir miradas fijas de todo el mundo, sobre todo de las fans del pelirrojo quienes ya venían sospechando de la relación de ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué hago, Kagura-chan? Me siento muy incómoda estando aquí, pero no quiero faltar a las clases. – Estaba muy nerviosa.

Kagura se le quedó mirando con algo de pena. - Es viernes, y el trío de idiotas no estará en casa. Si quieres puedes venir a dormir a casa y ver películas. –

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias! – La abrazó con fuerza. – Con esto podré olvidar un poco todo este asunto. – Comentó aliviada.

 **X**

Ya en su casa, Kagura no cambiaba su rostro inexpresivo. - ¿Cómo pretendes olvidar todo este asunto con esta película? – La película era de amor, en la que el protagonista era el chico más popular de la escuela, y al tener su atención, la protagonista se volvía la más odiada. – Además esta película es algo extraña, es como si tú fueras la protagonista y Kamui fuera el sujeto popular, me provoca nauseas. –

Ante el comentario, Soyo se sonrojó. – De hecho… - Se apenó. – En aquel momento que Kamui-san vino a salvarme… Sentí un ardor en las mejillas, y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. – Confesó, y siguió relatando sus emociones, dándole un mal presentimiento a Kagura.

\- _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_ \- Pensó la pelirroja con algo de desagrado.

\- Espero que esto no te caiga mal, pero… Yo… Me enamoré de Kamui-san. – Confesó tapando su rostro el cual ya estaba completamente rojo.

Kagura quedó en shock. No sabía que decirle o que hacer más que golpearla hasta sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente que su amiga no cambiaría sus sentimientos con algo tan simple. Una vez que lo entendió, suspiró y lo aceptó.

Más a la noche, luego de que la película terminara, ambas comenzaron a lavar los platos que habían ensuciado. Al terminar, Kagura tomó un toallón para secarse las manos, pero al verlo bien lo soltó con asco. Eran prendas que el trío de idiotas había dejado tirada sobre una silla en la cocina. - ¡Malditos imbéciles! ¿Qué les cuesta dejar su maldita ropa para lavar? – Enfureció.

Soyo tomó la chaqueta larga que usaba Kamui para ir a la preparatoria para "imponer respeto", por lo que se la probó, tomó una bandita adhesiva, se la pegó en la nariz y tomó posición de lucha, imitando a Kamui.- ¡¿Q-Quieres pelea maldita?! –

Kagura estalló de risa al ver lo adorable que se veía su amiga queriendo aparentar ser ruda. - ¡Yo también, yo también! – Se sumó al juego y se probó la ropa de Takasugi, se colocó un parche en el ojo y puso cara de idiota haciendo reír a su amiga.

 **X**

\- ¿Por qué demonios estamos en un bar de anfitrionas un viernes a la noche? – Preguntó Takasugi comenzando a enfadarse.

\- No es por nada en especial, sólo quiero sacarle esa estúpida idea que tiene Kamui de la cabeza. - Contestó el sádico.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? – Takasugi no sabía nada.

Sougo suspiró. – El idiota se enamoró de _Soyo-hime_. – Takasugi se tentó de risa como nunca antes, mientras Kamui le miraba con su rostro inocente como si no entendiera de que se reía su amigo, lo que le causaba más gracia al del parche. – Disculpe, pedí a aquellas tres mujeres hace un rato. – Le advirtió el castaño a la dueña.

-Aquí estamos amo. – Comentaron las tres al unísono por detrás, haciendo asustar al sádico y haciendo que Takasugi comenzara a limpiar sus lágrimas de tanto reír.

\- Era hora. Mi amigo está un poco tenso, ¿podrían hablar con él? – Refiriéndose a Kamui. Inmediatamente las tres se sentaron junto al pelirrojo y éste las miraba sin expresión alguna, como si fuera un niño en un lugar de adultos.

\- Cuéntanos cómo te llamas. – Comenzó a tratar de seducirlo una de las tres anfitrionas.

\- Eso a ti no te importa. – Contestó inocentemente.

-Es Kamui. – Contestó Sougo.

Las tres anfitrionas comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre su bello cabello rojo, o sus grandes ojos azules y demás halagos, hasta que tocaron un punto crucial. - Y dime, ¿estas interesado en alguna chica? – Le miró de manera sensual.

\- Pues… Sí. –

\- ¡Lo sabía! Fingías ser rudo, pero en realidad eres sumamente dulce. – Comentó otra de las mujeres. – Y dime, esa chica que te interesa… ¿Cuál de nosotras tres es? –

Kamui abrió sus ojos seriamente y luego puso su tierna sonrisa de siempre. - Si me intereso o me enamoro de una mujer ella debe ser delicada como una flor, y a su vez fuerte para aguantar cualquier tormenta. Ninguna de ustedes cumple con esos requisitos, zorras inmundas. – Dijo con su tono _gentil_ de siempre, dejando a todos boqui-abiertos.

 **-** _Esto es malo._ – Pensó Sougo, y junto a Takasugi se llevaron a rastras a Kamui antes de que la dueña les llamara la atención y seguridad se encargara de ellos por haber insultado a las anfitrionas.

Takasugi pudo notar que los sentimientos hacia Soyo eran reales, por lo que se preocupó tanto o más todavía que Sougo. – Solo hay una cosa que puede sacarle esa idea de la cabeza… Videojuegos. – Sougo acento con la cabeza y sin decirse nada se propusieron volver a casa de los Yato, después de todo allí tenían la consola.

 **X**

Una vez en la casa de los hermanos Yato, al entrar, encontraron a Kagura disfrazada del sádico y a Soyo disfrazada de Kamui. La morocha quedó completamente roja y pegó un grito. - ¡L-L-Lo lamento K-Kamui-san! ¡Me lo quitaré enseguida! – Amagó para sacarse la chaqueta, pero Kamui la detuvo.

\- No, déjala así, te queda bien. - Sujeto el brazo de ésta con delicadeza para evitar que ella se lo sacara. Soyo estaba sumamente ruborizada, y los ojos de ambos brillaban como nunca. Esto repugnó a los demás.

-Ustedes dos, vengan un segundo. - Ordenó Kagura a los dos restantes dirigiéndose a la cocina, alejándose de la romántica escena. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué demonios volvieron? – Estaba enojada.

\- Tranquilízate, no estaba en nuestros planes volver aquí y ver su desagradable escena de locas enamoradas. – El sádico le arrebató su antifaz para dormir a Kagura, quien seguía disfrazada de Sougo, haciéndola enojar.

-Kamui fue el que lo arruinó todo, fuimos a un bar de anfitrionas para sacarle la idea de que estaba enamorado, pero insultó a las mujeres y tuvimos que huir. – Confesó el del parche.

\- ¿Por qué demonios fueron a…? – Cada palabra que decían hacía odiarlos aún más. Hasta que suspiró. – Bueno, da igual. Ahora que se vieron no hay forma de separar a aquellos dos. – Volteó a husmear a los enamorados, éstos estaban riendo juntos, algo que conmovió de cierta manera a Kagura, por lo que negó con la cabeza sacádose esa idea rápidamente – Bien. Saldremos todos juntos, intentaremos algo para separarlos en el camino. – Comenzó a sacarse la ropa del sádico, dándole poca importancia al hecho de que estaban todos presentes. Tenía debajo una remera muy corta y un bóxer de conejito que le hacía conjunto. – Toma tu estúpida ropa. – Le lanzó al sádico sus prendas, quien estaba con la boca semi-abierta al igual que Takasugi. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar para avisar a los otros dos del nuevo plan para su día viernes. - Oigan, saldremos todos juntos así que, Soyo, vamos a cambiarnos. –

-¡K-K-Kagura-chan! ¡Estás prácticamente sin ropa! – Exclamó su amiga.

\- Eso no importa, vamos. – La tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Para cuando Kamui volteó a ver a sus amigos, éstos miraron hacia otro lado. - ¡No hemos visto nada! – Exclamó Takasugi, antes que nada.

-Más les vale. – Fue lo único que dijo, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Takasugi le pegó un codazo a Sougo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Has visto lo de recién? Su hermana ha pasado semi desnuda delante de nosotros y no nos ha dicho nada, en verdad está _sensible_ con todo este tema de su enamoramiento. Deberías aprovechar. –

\- ¿Qué dices? Cierra la boca. – Le molestó su comentario, como si el gran Okita Sougo fuera un buitre que espera a que todo acabe para poder comer a su presa. – Aunque… Admito que también lo pensé. – Takasugi se sorprendió de que confesara; mientras el castaño tomaba una de las tantas fotos de Kagura que había en el hogar, y se la quedó viendo. – Pero no tengo el coraje para hacerlo aún… -

El del parche rió por lo bajo, y se recostó en el sofá. – No hay necesidad de apurarse, las cosas se darán a su tiempo. Después de todo hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que les pasa a ustedes dos, incluso puede que algo pase esta noche si salen juntos. –

Sougo tragó saliva, sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, pero no estaba listo para encarar la situación. Por primera vez estaba acobardado ante una mujer.

* * *

 _Holaaa, primero que nada mil perdones por siempre tardar tanto en actualizar; segundo, muchisimas gracias por leerlo de igual manera y por sus lindos comentarios!; tercero, creo que este fic llegará a tener 30 capítulos en total, así que vamos palpitando el final (?_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Los planes siniestros siempre tendrán un resultado opuesto al que se esperaba**

* * *

Era viernes a la noche, y los cinco jóvenes iban caminando por la calle principal del centro comercial de Edo. Kamui y Soyo iban hablando vaya a saber de qué muy animadamente, dejando atrás a los otros tres, quienes los miraban seriamente y con mucho desagrado.

-Hay que hacer algo urgente, no toleraré a Kamui así.- Comentó el del parche.

-Esto es malo, nunca esperé que Kamui se enamorara y mucho menos tan rápidamente.- Comentó el sádico.

-No es tiempo para ello, hay que idear algún plan para que ellos dos no estén juntos.- Comentó la china.

-Oigan, ¿que les parece si entramos aquí? - Preguntó Kamui mientras señalaba un cine con un estreno de películas de terror.

-¡Sería grandioso! - Contestó Soyo.

-Genial, entremos entonces.- Inmediatamente los dos se adelantaron entrando al cine.

- _¡Es el peor escenario posible! -_ Pensaron los tres a la vez.

-¡Oigan, una película de terror los pondrá todavía más cariñosos! - Murmuró entre gritos Kagura.

-¡No tenemos opción, ya están comprando los boletos! - Se alarmó el sádico.

-¡Oigan, esta es la película que quería venir a ver! ¡Vamos, rápido! - Se emocionó Takasugi y salió corriendo detrás de la pareja, sumamente alegre.

- _¡Maldito idiota!-_ Pensaron los dos restantes, quienes se miraron sabiendo que la situación ahora dependía de ellos dos, pero no se llevaban bien como para idear algo juntos, por lo que se evadieron las miradas inmediatamente y, sin opción alguna, entraron a ver la película.

Cuando Sougo y Kagura notaron que sus asientos estaban juntos y separados de los demás obviamente comenzaron a pelear, para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta la película había comenzado.- Maldición ¿donde están ellos? - Preguntó el sádico.

-¡Maldita sea, seguro ya están besuqueándose! - Se lamentaba Kagura.

-Allí están.- Los divisó Sougo, y pudieron notar que Takasugi estaba sentado en medio de los dos.- Seguramente lo hizo sin pensarlo, está muy emocionado con la película.-

-¡Grandioso, Takasugi! Ahora ellos estarán separados toda la película sin posibilidad de hacer nada.- Se alegró hasta que vio el rostro triste de su amiga por estar lejos de Kamui. Sintió algo de culpa.

Pasó la película y ninguno de los dos había podido concentrarse teniendo al otro al lado.

 **X**

-Que mala película.- Comentó Kamui de mal humor.

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Fue genial! - Comentó Takasugi aún emocionado.

-¿Te gustó Soyo-chan? - Preguntó Kagura, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-N-No mucho... Hubo mucha sangre... Fue un poco desagradable.- Comentó con un poco de timidez haciendo sentir mal a Kagura, no le gustaba hacerle eso a su amiga.

-La película me dio hambre, vamos a comer.- Sugirió el sádico, y Kagura y Takasugi se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

-Gran idea Okita-san, podemos ir al nuevo lugar que abrió hace poco.- Soyo fue alegrándose de a poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Acotó Kamui, y ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos de ellos hacia el lugar.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? - Preguntó Kagura.

-¿Por qué?-

-La idea era separarlos, no juntarlos, grandisimo torpe.- Contestó Takasugi.

-¿Que más da? Estaremos todos juntos, no podrán hacer nada.-

-Más te vale.- Amenazó Kagura.

 **X**

Al llegar al bar pidieron una mesa afuera, el lugar estaba sumamente lleno de hombres por la deliciosa cerveza que vendían, y por la linda chica que atendía.- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Puedo tomar su pedido? - Comentó alegre una joven rubia que les era familiar. Vestía un short negro muy corto y una remera blanca sumamente corta, ajustada y escotada con el logo del lugar.

-Ah.- Comentaron los cinco, mientras que Takasugi sudaba frío.

-¡Shinsuke-san! ¡Que alegría verte aquí!- Se emocionó pero se contuvo, ya que estaba trabajando.

-Oye rubia teñida, trae cerveza para cuatro y una gaseosa para una, y dos pizzas grandes de mozzarella.- Ordenó Kagura de mala gana, haciendo que a Matako se le marque una vena.

-E-Enseguida se los traigo.- Contestó de mala gana.- Maldita mocosa.- Bufó por lo bajo.

-No sabía que ella trabajara aquí, es asombroso que pueda atender a toda esta gente ella sola.- Le alabó Soyo.

-Ahora entiendo porque está lleno de sujetos.- Comentó el sádico mientras todos le observaban como atendía a los sujetos que, por más babosos que fueran, Matako los atendía muy agradablemente.

\- Hay que ser fuerte para soportar a todos estos babosos.- Comentó Kamui.

-Pobrecita.- Se lamentó Soyo. Takasugi simplemente la ignoró, aunque por primera vez sentía la curiosidad de observar como trabajaba.- Debimos haber invitado a Nobume-san y Shimaru-san a venir con nosotros.- Recordó.

-Eso hubiera estropeado todo.- Comentó Takasugi sin mucha importancia mientras seguía observando a Matako. Pronto, recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de Kagura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Kamui extrañado.

-P-Por nada, no sé que dije.- Se hizo el tonto.

-Aquí tiene su pedido Shinsuke-san.- Vino Matako a entregar todo, increíblemente cargaba con todo el pedido en sus brazos. Ahí entendieron cómo era que hacía para atender a tanta gente ella sola.- Llámeme si necesita algo más.- Comentó alegre.

-Bien.- Contestó Takasugi sin mucho interés, y ésta se marchó alegre. Takasugi le siguió con la vista, cosa que los demás notaron. Al voltear la mirada hacia la mesa pudo notar las sonrisas malévolas de todos, incluida Soyo.- ¿Qué?-

-Ya te descubrimos.- Comentó el sádico.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- Preguntó Soyo.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Admítelo, no tienes donde huir.- Comentó Kamui.

Kagura rió.- ¡Te gusta la loca!-

-¡Cállense!- Se fastidió.- Es sólo que... Estaba pensando en si no tendría frío vestida así.-

-¿Quieres ir a calentarla?-

-¡Okita-san, eso ya es propasarse! - Le detuvo Soyo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Kagura y Kamui seguían riéndose por lo bajo. Mientras estaban comiendo, Takasugi seguía observando a Matako, a aquella loca que lo acosaba en la preparatoria. Parecía otra persona cuando trabajaba, en clases cuando alguien le molestaba enseguida empezaba a repartir golpes, pero en su trabajo soportaba muchos comentarios de mal gusto por parte de los babosos de sus clientes, y aún así ella les sonreía gentilmente. De repente, mientras estaba atendiendo una de las mesas, Takasugi notó las malas intenciones que tenía el cliente.

-Retiraré las cosas de la mesa.- Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras levantaba los platos sucios.

El cliente sonrió.- Y tráeme otra cerveza, anda, vamos.- Le dio una nalgueada, propasándose por demás.

Shinsuke no lo dudó y se levantó del asiento para golpear a aquel sujeto, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse en pie, Matako lo había derribado con un gran puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo.- Por supuesto, aquí la tiene.- Abrió una botella de cerveza y se la volcó.- Que la disfrute, vuelva pronto.- Le sonrió y se metió adentro, dejando a todos los clientes helados. Ante esto, Takasugi sonrió.

-Se lo tenía merecido.- Comentó Kagura que, por primera vez, estaba del lado de Matako.

-Pronto el bar cerrará.- Comentó Kamui mirando la hora.- ¿Donde deberíamos ir ahora?-

-¡La feria! - Sugirió Soyo muy emocionada, mientras lo demás se le quedaron viendo por lo aburrida que era su sugerencia.- Siempre he querido ir pero nunca me han dejado por ser peligroso lo que va mucha gente, y quiero ver los fuegos artificiales que hay luego.- Rogó como niña pequeña, por lo que todos accedieron.

-Iré adentro a pagar.- Comentó Takasugi levantándose de su asiento. Todos le siguieron con la mirada, y, al entrar al lugar, Matako salió para atenderlo y cerró la puerta con llave con ellos dos adentro, apagando las luces, y poniendo el cartel de "cerrado".

Todos se quedaron observando la extraña escena. De pronto Sougo, Kagura y Kamui se levantaron de sus asientos y Soyo los siguió extrañada.

-Iremos a la feria entonces ¿verdad?- Preguntó Kamui alegre, haciendo como si nada.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron los otros dos, también haciendo como si nada.

-O-Oigan ¿creen que deberíamos irnos así sin pagar? - Pregunto Soyo un tanto preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ya entregamos a Takasugi como parte de pago.- Contestó Kagura.

 **X**

Al llegar a la feria, Soyo se alegró mucho de la cantidad de puestos de artesanos y juegos que habían.- ¿Podemos jugar a ese juego? - Preguntó Soyo emocionada, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga y su custodio estaban en otro juego de atrapar peces, compitiendo entre ellos como siempre.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompañaré.- Dijo Kamui. Nunca se había descubierto su faceta de enamorado; era despreocupado con todos los demás, incluso con su hermana, cuando se trataba de la persona que quería.

Soyo sonrió.- Gracias.- Ambos fueron caminando mientras pasaban de un juego a otro, y de un puesto de artesanos y algodones de azúcar a otro.

-¡Gané!- Exclamó Kagura por otro lado.

-Tsk. Te dejé ganar.- Contestó indiferente.

-¡Deja de mentir maldito perdedor! -

-Señorita, aquí tiene.- El dueño le entregó la bolsa con un pececito dentro.

-Toma sádico, para que no te sientas mal.- Se burló ella.

-Métete ese pez en donde no te entre el sol.- Le dijo de mala manera, hasta que se percató de algo.- ¿Uh? ¿Dónde están Kamui y Soyo? - Miró para todos lados.

-¡Maldición, los perdimos! - Se agarró la cabeza.- ¡Eso me pasa por hacerte caso y venir a este juego! -

-¡Si fuiste tú la que insistió en jugar! - Le gritó.- ¡Anda, vamos a buscarlos!- Ambos comenzaron a correr por el lugar, pero se distraían cada dos pasos con un nuevo y entretenido juego. Era un patrón fácil: Correr - Jugar - Alguien perdía - Peleaban - Percatarse de que estaban buscando a los otros dos - Correr... Y así sucesivamente. Por otro lado, Soyo la estaba pasando mejor que nunca al lado de Kamui, jamás imaginó que ese sujeto que parecía un monstruo con linda cara sería una persona realmente agradable. Como éstos estaban tan relajados, se propusieron comer _takoyaki_ de un puesto de la feria en donde mejor se vieran los fuegos artificiales.

Luego de una hora, era el momento en que saliera el primer fuego artificial. Kamui y Soyo ya se encontraban viéndolos. La joven quedó fascinada con aquellas luces de colores, mientras que Kamui volteaba de a ratos para observar el tierno rostro de la chica sonriente.

En otra parte, mientras continuaban corriendo y buscándolos, Kagura divisó el primer fuego artificial.- ¡Esto es malo, ya empezaron los fuegos artificiales! - Exclamó jadeando.

-¡No dejes de correr! ¡Deben estar en el cerro, donde mejor se ven los fuegos artificiales! - Contestó mientras continuaba corriendo, y Kagura retomaba la corrida.

-¡Es realmente bello! ¿Verdad, Kamui-san? - Preguntaba Soyo emocionada sin despegar su vista de las luces, mientras que éste no podía despegar la vista de ella.- Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.- Le brillaron los ojos.

-... Ni yo.- Contestó sin desviar su mirada, cosa que Soyo notó y le quedó mirando con una dulce sonrisa. Sabía que esa respuesta fue para ella, no para los fuegos artificiales. Ambos quedaron con sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

Mientras, al llegar al cerro, Sougo divisó a Kamui y a Soyo.- ¡Ahí están! - De repente escuchó que Kagura se tropezó y cayó al piso.- ¿Que estás haciendo estúpida?- Preguntó molesto.

-¡Fue mi pierna! - Contestó con dificultad y Sougo le ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Date pris...! - No logró terminar que cuando levantó la vista contempló a Kamui y a Soyo tomados de la mano mientras sus labios chocaban en un gran beso. Al levantarse por su cuenta, Kagura también vio la escena quedando en estado de shock por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, mientras seguían unidos en un gran beso con varios fuegos artificiales de fondo, parecían sacados de una cursi película de amor.

-Me rindo.- Comentó cabizbaja.

-¿De que hablas? -

-Mientras más los veo siendo felices, menos ganas me dan de interponerme.- Fue levantando la vista de a poco para seguir fijando su mirada en la tierna pareja que se había formado.

Sougo rió.- Menos mal.-

-¿Eh? -

-A mí tampoco me estaba gustando hacer esto, se siente como si estuviera haciendo lo que a mí no me gusta que me hagan.- Refiriéndose al hecho de que Kamui le hacía lo mismo.

Kagura se sorprendió y luego sonrió.- Volvamos, tal vez Takasugi pudo librarse de aquella lunática.-

 **X**

Ambos fueron todo el camino sin decir una palabra, Kagura se sentía algo sucia de haber trato de interponerse en el amor que sentía su hermano y su amiga, era tal y como dijo el sádico, era lo mismo que le habían hecho a ellos. Como de costumbre, se sentían incómodos uno al lado del otro.

Al llegar a la casa de los hermanos Yato, Takasugi ya estaba allí.

-¿Uh? ¿Ya volviste? - Preguntó Kagura.

-¿Que es lo que pasó? - Sougo estaba algo curioso y preocupado.

Takasugi volteó a verlos lentamente como un robot, mientras tenía los ojos bien abiertos, dándoles escalofríos a los otros dos.- No pregunten.- Advirtió con un tono serio cuando aún tenía su rostro como en estado de shock.

-...Ok.- Contestaron al unísono, e inmediatamente Sougo se marchó a su casa sin decir nada, mientras que Kagura se quedó alimentando a Sadaharu.

Harían de cuenta que no vieron nada.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Nunca olvides tu móvil en el aula**

* * *

El día lunes en la mañana el sádico asistió a la preparatoria como normalmente lo hacía. Antes pasó por casa de los psico-hermanos, molestó a la china tanto como pudo hasta ser interrumpido por un comentario inadecuado por Takasugi como siempre, que lo obligó a comportarse delante de Kamui quien tenía deseos de aniquilarlo como todas las mañanas, esa era su rutina.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana que marcaba el receso, el móvil de Sougo comenzó a sonar, era del departamento de policías.

-¿Diga?-

- _¡Sougo! ¡Te necesitamos para que cubras el lugar de un asesinato, necesitan guardias!-_ Se oía a Kondo del otro lado, quien había faltado a clases.

-¿No puede hacerlo alguien más? Por ejemplo, Yamazaki.-

- _Él no puede, esta cubriendo otro caso. Cuento contigo.-_ Inmediatamente cortó la llamada.

-...De acuerdo.- Suspiró y de mala gana guardó sus cosas apurado, dio aviso al director y pudo salir del establecimiento. Corrió para llegar al lugar, pero éste no notó que se había olvidado algo muy importante en su pupitre...

-¡Es el móvil de Okita-san!- Exclamó una fan sumamente emocionada junto a otras tres igual de emocionadas que ella.

-¿Como pudo habérselo olvidado? De seguro tuvo que salir de urgencia.- Comentó otra fan.

-Ahora que es policía debe tener muchas más responsabilidades.-

-¡Kyaa~! ¡Que maduro! - Gritaron las cuatro al unísono.

-Oye, déjame ver sus fotos.-

-¡De seguro tiene fotos íntimas! - Inmediatamente comenzaron a revisar su galería de fotos con corazones en sus ojos con cada foto de Sougo que pasaba, pero una foto les hizo romper esos corazones.

-O-Oye, ¿que significa esto?-

-N-No puede ser, no hay forma de que sea cierto.-

-Entonces... ¡¿Como demonios explican esto?! - Gritó la fan que tenía el movil de Sougo enseñando las fotos de Kagura que él le había sacado _(sonrojada por la fiebre y del día del festival cuando actuó como idol)_ y, en particular, una foto en la que él salía muy cerca de ella _(la foto que se habían sacado en la hora de deportes, cuando Sougo la molestaba por no poder una "selfie" decente)_.

 **X**

Al volver a la preparatoria al otro día junto a los otros tres, tanto Sougo como los demás pudieron notar que las miradas de todos se posaban sobre ellos, se rumoreaban entre ellos en voz baja.

-¿Que demonios les pasa a todos?- Preguntó Kamui, y en ese momento Takasugi lo tomó para que Sougo y Kagura siguieran caminando juntos delante de ellos, pudo notar como el bullicio entre murmuros aumentó instantáneamente.- ¿Que haces?- Kamui no entendía la situación por lo que se adelanto junto a los otros dos. Los murmuros volvieron a escucharse a lo bajo como al principio, y cuando Takasugi _(solo por fastidiar, luego de percatarse de la situación)_ tomó nuevamente a Kamui para que los otros dos caminaran adelante nuevamente los murmuros aumentaron su volumen, provocandole una leve risa al notar que los murmuros trataban de el sádico y la china.

-¿Ahora en que problemas te metiste china? - Preguntó Sougo burlonamente.

-Yo no hice nada, es obvio que hablan de ti. Seguramente dejaste embarazada a alguna de tus _"fans" –_ Pronunció con algo de asco.

-Tal vez.-

-¡¿Y encima lo aceptas?!- Kagura lo miró con aún más desprecio y se quedó parada en medio del camino en estado de shock. Cuando Sougo se percató de eso volvió para golpearla.

-¿Enserio te creíste esa estupidez? Déjate de tonterías y entra a clases.- Inmediatamente se adentró a la preparatoria dejando a la china atrás junto con Kamui y Takasugi.

 **X**

En todo el transcurso del día pudieron observar como eran el centro de atención de la mayoría de las miradas de los alumnos, y durante el almuerzo, Otae rió ante la situación.

-Vaya, parece ser que al fin aceptaron que se gustan.-

-Pero no creo que Kamui-dono se lo tome a bien.- Comentó Kyuubey.

-...¡Y luego fuimos a la feria y pudimos observar los fuegos artificiales! - Le contaba Soyo sumamente emocionada a Nobume durante el almuerzo.- ¡La próxima vez tienes que venir con nosotros! -

-En todo lo que me cuentas sólo aparece Kamui, ¿donde estaban los otros tres? - Preguntó Nobume sin mucho interés.

-Pues... Takasugi es historia aparte. Y nosotros... Ehh...- Kagura se fue arrepiento de abrir la boca, después de todo se la habían pasado siguiendo a su hermano y a su amiga.

-En otras palabras, te quedaste a solas con él.- Nobume hablaba en su tono neutral de siempre, mientras que Kagura comenzó a sudar.

- _¿Kagura-chan y Okita-san estuvieron a solas?_ \- Pensó Soyo emocionada.- ¿Y que hicieron mientras estábamos recorriendo la feria?-

-...Pelear.- Comentó molesta, haciendo desilusionar a Soyo.

-Por cierto, andan circulando rumores sobre el sádico.- Comentó Nobume.

-¿Que rumores? - Pregunto Kagura.

-Dicen que esta enamorado de ti.- Kagura escupió todo su almuerzo.- Lo escuche de unas chicas en el baño.-

Los ojos de Soyo brillaron.- ¡Ves Kagura-chan! ¡Te dije que no era un mal chico!-

-¡Es claro que son mentiras! ¿Quien podría creerse semejante cosa? - Kagura golpeó la cabeza de su amiga.

-Es verdad, que Okita-san guste de ti es totalmente imposible.- Comentó una voz ajena a la de sus amigas.

-Es verdad.- Afirmó Kagura.- Espera, ¿quien dijo eso? -

-Fuimos nosotras.- Comentó otra voz por detrás de ellas, de pronto se formó una gran ronda de chicas alrededor de la mesa en la que ellas estaban.- No se quien empezó el rumor pero es claro que fuiste la cabecilla de todo esto.-

-¿Ah? - Preguntó la china desconcertada.- ¿Para que demonios querría esparcir esos rumores?-

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Poniéndote en el papel de _"rival"_ de Okita-san no puedes engañarnos, es claro que buscas llamar su atención.- Comentó otra fan.

-Bien, bien, cálmense.- Apareció Sougo entre la multitud de chicas haciendo sorprender a sus fans.- No se quien empezó el rumor, pero no la molesten a ella por favor, ya tiene suficiente con mis bromas.- Le miró de forma burlona a Kagura haciendo reír a sus fans y provocando que a la china se le marcara una vena.- Volvamos al aula señoritas, oh, se me olvidaba, no traje mi almuerzo.- Dijo haciéndose el tonto e inmediatamente todas sus fans lo llevaron a una mesa en la que le dieron todos sus almuerzos, haciendo olvidar el tema de Kagura.

-Es insoportable.- Comentó Kagura sumamente fastidiada.

-Yo si fuera tú lo hubiese matado hace tiempo.- Comentó Nobume.

-¡Vamos, vamos, tranquilas! Las pesadas son sus _"fans"_ , no él.- Soyo quiso defenderlo.

-Esa actitud que tiene de superior a los demás, en verdad la odio.- Kagura miró como tenía a todas las chicas de la preparatoria a sus pies, causándole asco e impotencia.

 **X**

- _¿Quién demonios habrá esparcido ese rumor?_ \- Se preguntaba el hermano mayor dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de Takasugi al salir del baño escuchando el maldito rumor de que el sádico estaba enamorado de Kagura.

-¿Sigues pensando en aquellos rumores, verdad?- Preguntó en tono cansado y cruzado de brazos.

-El sádico ya se está propasando, con aquél audio que envió Imai Nobume es claro que Kagura ya conoce los sentimientos de aquél idiota.-

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Algún día tienes que dejarla ir ¿sabes?-

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que esté con el sádico, lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él sólo haría sufrir a Kagura.-

Takasugi rió.- Resultaste ser más tierno de lo que pensaba.-

-Cierra la boca o te mataré.- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

- _Dicen que anda dando vueltas una foto de ellos dos juntos.-_ Se oyó a una chica cerca de ellos y se escondieron para escuchar mejor.

- _¿Y quien tomó la foto?-_ Preguntó la segunda chica.

 _-Parece ser una selfie sacada por Okita-san.-_ Se oyó una tercera chica.

 _-¡No lo puedo creer!-_ Y una cuarta chica.

- _No hay manera de que Okita-san esté enamorado de la brabucona de Kagura ¿verdad?-_ Volvió a preguntar la segunda.

- _...No lo sé, en la foto están muy juntos, parecen una pareja de verdad.-_ Entristeció la primera.

-¡¿De que foto hablan?!- Murmuró Kamui mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y trataba de contener su ira mientras era retenido por Takasugi, pero finalmente Kamui se soltó y partió en busca de Sougo.

 **X**

El sádico se paseaba como si nada por la preparatoria, viendo como todos hablaban sobre él pero no era algo que le importara realmente, hasta que Takasugi se le apareció por detrás.

-¡SOUGO!- Exclamó tan fuerte como pudo tirándosele encima para detenerlo, logrando que Sougo gritara de terror al no haberlo visto llegar.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!- Le preguntó desde el suelo mientras Takasugi jadeando de lo cansado que estaba le ayudó a levantarse.- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Vienes de correr una maratón?-

-N-No es eso.- Tratando de retomar el aire.- Kamui se enteró de que el rumor de que estas enamorado de Kagura es porque anda dando vueltas una foto de ustedes dos juntos.- Continuaba hablando mientras jadeaba.- Te esta buscando, esta muy enojado, yo que tú mejor me escondo.-

-Maldición.- Comenzó a correr.- ¡Gracias por avisar!- Continuó corriendo dejando atrás a su amigo quien se tiró al piso a descansar, había corrido por toda la preparatoria buscándolo.

 **X**

Luego de correr por algunos pasillos, Sougo, se escondió en un depósito de limpieza del tercer piso.- Creo que aquí estaré bien.- Murmuró, y acarició la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz. Al prenderla se sorprendió de ver a Kagura hecha una bolita en una punta del depósito.- ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿por qué vienes a mi escondite?-

-¿Escondite de que?-

-De tus fans, ¿de quien más? Me tienen harta.-

-Ohh vaya, yo me estoy escondiendo del psicópata de tu hermano. Descubrió que los rumores comenzaron por esta foto.- Le enseñó su móvil y le mostró la foto que él había sacado de los dos juntos en la sala de deportes.

Kagura se sonrojó y se molestó.- ¡¿Porque demonios tienes esa foto si estaba en MI móvil?!-

-No eres muy atenta ¿verdad?, te quité el móvil cientos de veces y siempre te lo devolví de lástima porque nunca lo notaste.- Le burló.

-¡Si serás...!- Apretó su puño con fuerza.- ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien esparció la foto?-

-Claro que no, pensé que habías sido tú.-

-¡¿Por qué haría algo como eso?!-

-Porque no aguantabas las ganas de que al menos los demás te vieran como a mi novia.- Le burló nuevamente.

-¡Sigue soñando imbécil!- Le metió una patada que Sougo esquivó, como el deposito era pequeño su pierna terminó por romper un poco la pared y quedarse atascada en ella.- ¡Maldición! - Trató de sacar su pierna de allí pero no lo lograba.

-Entonces, si tú no enviaste la foto ¿quien fue?- Se preguntaba ignorando por completo el hecho de que la chica necesitaba ayuda con su pierna.

-¡Que se yo! ¡De mi móvil al menos no salió!- Continuaba peleando con la pared.

Sougo se quedó recalculando.- Ah, ya recuerdo.- Comentó con inocencia captando la atención de Kagura.- Olvidé mi móvil en clases y hoy estaba en la Dirección, puede ser que quien lo haya dejado allí halla enviado esa foto.- Comentó sin importancia.

-...¿Por qué tenías esa foto?- Preguntó seriamente.

-¿Ah? Ya te lo había dicho, te quité el móvil dec-

-¡No es eso!- Interrumpió.

-¿Que es entonces?-

-Te pregunto... ¿Por qué tienes esa foto?- Preguntó en un tono serio nuevamente y algo doloroso, dándole a entender la gravedad de su pregunta.

Sougo guardó silencio por unos segundos, pudo notar que Kagura estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza.- ... Ni yo lo sé.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.- Haz que dejen de esparcir ese rumor, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.-

-¡Já! ¿Ahora dices eso?- Trató de burlarla como siempre lo hacía para que se rompa la tensión que había entre ellos, pero no lo consiguió. El rostro de Kagura lucía casi sin vida, sus ojos no emitían brillo, parecía la misma expresión que puso cuando era pequeña y él la rechazo, lastimándola.- Cambia esa estúpida cara, me molesta.-

-¿Acaso antes no decías que me odiabas? Debes estar feliz de verme así.- Le dedicó una fría mirada que hizo que Sougo tragara saliva.

-...Tienes razón, soy un sádico después de todo. Pero...- Comenzó a recordar cuando cuidaba de Kagura siempre que Kamui no podía, cuando la rechazó por primera vez de pequeños, cuando la rechazó por segunda vez en las montañas... No podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de Kagura llorando, ni el de cuando era pequeña, ni el de aquel día. Ver sus lágrimas caer por la misma razón por años le jodía demasiado.- ... No es gracioso cuando me duele a mi también.- Se le escapó eso último y Kagura abrió grande sus ojos.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Los hermanos suelen ser más parecidos de lo que aparentan**

* * *

\- Cambia esa estúpida cara, me molesta.-

-¿Acaso antes no decías que me odiabas? Debes estar feliz de verme así.- Le dedicó una fría mirada que hizo que Sougo tragara saliva.

-...Tienes razón, soy un sádico después de todo. Pero...- Comenzó a recordar cuando cuidaba de Kagura siempre que Kamui no podía, cuando la rechazó por primera vez de pequeños, cuando la rechazó por segunda vez en las montañas... No podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de Kagura llorando, ni el de cuando era pequeña, ni el de aquel día. Ver sus lágrimas caer por la misma razón por años le jodía demasiado.- ... No es gracioso cuando me duele a mi también.- Se le escapó eso último y Kagura abrió grande sus ojos.

Tragó saliva y apretó fuerte sus puños, le dolía, le dolía muchísimo, pero no podía darse por vencida. Estaba cada vez más convencida de que aquel idiota reprimía sus sentimientos mucho más que ella, y que así no llegarían a ningún lado.- Sádico...- Inmediatamente el móvil de Sougo sonó, era un mensaje de texto. Para evitar que la situación con la china empeore, decidió leer el mensaje, interrumpiéndola, y logrando que ésta quedara cabizbaja. Al leer el mensaje los ojos de Okita comenzaron a emitir un gran brillo, y sonrió con tal inocencia como nunca antes, captando la atención de la china.- ¿Que sucede? - Se preguntó extrañada, y éste sin ningún problema le enseñó el mensaje que había recibido.

 **X**

-¿Donde demonios está aquel bastardo? - Seguía preguntando Kamui mientras buscaba a Sougo, al cual cruzó con un rostro descaradamente alegre.- ¡Te encontré maldito! - Corrió hacia él, haciendo asustar a toda la preparatoria, y con Takasugi tratando de detenerlo, pero le fue en vano.

-¡Ah, Kamui!- Sonrió.-

-¡"Ah" ni mierda! ¿Te crees que te saldrás con la tuya, verdad? - Hervía de furia, pero se fue calmando al ver que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención.- ¿Por qué luces tan feliz? Me fastidia.-

-¡Mira, mira! - Le enseñó el mensaje de texto, extrañando al pelirrojo.- ¡Mi hermana vendrá a Kabuki-cho a visitarme! -

-¿Hermana? - Preguntó Takasugi.- No sabía que tenías una.-

Kamui estaba desconcertado y muy preocupado, olvidando por completo su enojo. Él estaba enterado de lo delicada que era la salud de su hermana, por lo que no sabía si era buena idea que viniera a verlo.

 **X**

Ese fin de semana, Sougo estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en clases, ya que sería el día en que viniera su hermana, la cual tenía una gran noticia para él. Pero como su departamento no estaba en condiciones, la recibiría en la casa de los hermanos Yato.

El trío de idiotas junto a la china se hallaban en la puerta de la casa esperando el taxi que traía a la hermana del sádico desde la terminal. Al llegar el auto, Okita abrió la puerta de éste.- Por favor, hermana.- Le extendió su mano cortésmente para ayudarla a bajar.

- _¿Quien es él?-_ Se preguntaron los demás al ver al sádico siendo tan caballeroso.

-Gracias, Sou-chan.-

-" _Sou-chan_ "¿eh?- Murmuró Takasugi y trataron de contener la risa como pudieron, pero esa risa se borró al ver a la joven dama que descendía del taxi. Era idéntica a él, y muy bella.

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi hermanito, muchas gracias por cuidar de él.- Hizo una leve cortesía.

-No se preocupe, por favor pase adentro Mitsuba-san, el almuerzo está listo.- Comentó Kamui dándole la bienvenida formalmente y, como siempre, dejando las peleas con Sougo en el pasado.

-¡Vaya, como haz crecido Kamui-chan! ¡Por un momento no te reconocí! - Le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que su mechón-antena se moviera, como un perro meneando su cola.- Tú debes ser china-san.- Le miró a los ojos reconociendo que era la hermana de Kamui.

-Soy Kagura.- Contestó de mala manera al ser nombrada por el apodo que el chihuahua delincuente le había puesto.- ¿Me conoces?- Preguntó extrañada.

Mitsuba sabía que había metido la pata.- Alguna vez Sou-chan mencionó que su amigo Kamui-chan tenía una pequeña hermana a la que llamaba "china".- Logró zafar de la situación, ya que ella sabía lo enamorado que estaba Sou-chan de ella desde que eran pequeños.

 **X**

Luego de un entretenido almuerzo donde todos se habían hecho muy cercanos a Mitsuba, hubo algo que desconcertó al sádico.- Hermana... ¿Cuál era la noticia que tenías que darme?-

Mitsuba tomó un sorbo de té calmadamente.- De hecho... Vine aquí para decirte que voy a casarme, así que no tienes por qué mandarme dinero todos los meses.- Sonrió gentilmente.

-¡P-Pero...!- Se sintió mal, mientras que los demás se sorprendieron de saber que el sádico le enviaba el dinero que ganaba a su hermana.

- _Con razón vive aquí, no debe tener dinero ni para comer.-_ Pensaron todos.

-¿Al menos ese hombre es un buen sujeto?- Se preocupó.

Mitsuba rió.- Eres igual que siempre... No te preocupes, es una buena persona. Aceptó cuidarme a pesar de estar tan enferma, y me prometió que pagaría todas mis medicinas y tratamientos.-

-¿ _Anego_ estás enferma?- Preguntó Kagura.

-¿A quién llamas _"anego"_?- Se fastidió el sádico.

 **NOTA:** " _Anego_ " significa " _hermana mayor_ " en japonés.

-Sí, así es... Mis pulmones son muy débiles, por lo que debo vivir más en el hospital que en el exterior.- Comentó sin mucha preocupación, haciendo que todos entristecieran por ella.

Kamui se le quedó mirando seriamente al sádico, pero éste no lo notó.- Te quedarás a dormir aquí ¿verdad, Mitsuba-san?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento, pero no. Mi prometido vive aquí en Kabuki-cho, por lo que me quedaré con él.-

-¿Eh? ¿Vive aquí? ¡Que bueno, podré verte más seguido! - Se alegró Sougo, desagradando a los demás.

Mitsuba rió.- Así es, así que no se preocupen por mí, volveré a verlos todos los días.- Sonrió, y de pronto salió de adentro de la casa de los hermanos Yato un perro blanco de estatura promedio para lamer el rostro de la nueva visita.

-¡Oye, Sadaharu no hagas eso! - Kagura lo detuvo.

-¿Que estás dándole de comer a ese perro? No ha pasado ni un mes y ha crecido demasiado.- Comentó Sougo.

Hacia el atardecer Kagura no quería que Mitsuba se vaya, por fin había encontrado una hermana mayor, pero como era demasiado pronto no quería quedar como una mocosa caprichosa, por lo que no hizo ningún problema cuando ésta se fue acompañada por el sádico hasta la casa de su comprometido. En la puerta de la casa quedaron Kamui, Kagura y Takasugi mientras saludaban a lo lejos a los hermanos que se iban.

-Yo quería que _anego_ se quedara a dormir. Es increíble que alguien tan agradable como ella sea hermana de aquel bastardo.- Bufó.

-Es verdad.- Acotó Takasugi.

-Kagura.- Interrumpió su hermano.- Mitsuba-san tiene una grave enfermedad terminal, así que no te encariñes mucho.- Comentó con un tono serio y se metió dentro de su casa, dejando a Kagura helada y a Takasugi un tanto triste.

-Tsk.- Kagura apretó su puño con fuerza y salió corriendo detrás de los hermanos que se habían ido.

-¡Oye Kagura ¿a donde vas?! - Preguntó el del parche, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzarlos.- China ¿que demonios quieres? - Preguntó el sádico sorprendido de verla correr detrás de ellos.

-Sou-chan no trates así a tu amiga.- Le reprochó.

-¡Mañana...! - Kagura captó la atención de los dos mientras jadeaba de cansancio por correr tan rápido.- ¡Mañana ¿quieres conocer Kabuki-cho? Yo te acompañaré... _Anego_! - Seguía jadeando, y Mitsuba sonrió.

-Por supuesto, podemos ir a comer juntas. Te enseñaré una formula secreta que tengo para que la comida sepa mucho mejor.- Sonrió sádicamente haciendo que su hermano tragara saliva, sabía que hablaba de ponerle kilos y kilos de picante a la comida.

Kagura, como no entendía nada, sonrió alegre.- ¡Bien, nos encontraremos en el parque! -

-Claro.-

 **X**

Al otro día, Kagura comprendió que fue una mala idea haberle dicho de comer juntas, ya que su molesto hermano menor no la dejaba sola ni un segundo.- ¿Puedo saber que haces tú aquí? - Preguntó fastidiada.

-Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermana en mucho tiempo, como si fuera a dejar que tú me arrebates el tiempo con ella.- Comentó con molestia, y mandándose descargas eléctricas con la mirada.

Mitsuba rió.- Ya, ya, cálmense. Yo estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes dos, por fin puedo conocer a Kagura-chan. -

- _¿Por qué está tan contenta de conocerme? Si este bastardo debe haberme denigrado delante de ella mil veces.-_ Pensó confundida al imaginar que Sougo le lloraría a su hermana por tener que soportarla.

-Aquí está su pedido.- El camarero trajo la comida de todos, e inmediatamente Kagura quedó en shock de ver a Mitsuba poniéndole todo el pote de salsa de tabasco a su comida.

- _¡Anego_ eso es tabasco! - Se preocupó.

-¿Uh? No te preocupes, este plato no es para mí. Es para tí Kagura-chan.- Sonrió y Kagura quedó helada.- Por haber cuidado de mi hermanito quería enseñarte una forma deliciosa de comer. ¿Te gusta la comida picante? - Sonrió sádicamente dándole escalofríos a Kagura.

-¡Le encanta! ¿Verdad china? - Pisó fuertemente su pie para darle a entender que no tenía escapatoria.

-T-trae agua.- Murmuró a lo bajo, pero de pronto Mitsuba comenzó a toser muy fuerte, perdiendo sangre.- ¡ _Anego_! - Se alarmó.

-N-No se preocupen, es solo la salsa de tabasco que le puse anoche a la comida.- Mintió, y ambos pudieron notarlo, por lo que Sougo salió en busca de agua a la cocina del restaurante.

-¿Siempre tienes esos ataques o es por el aire de Kabuki-cho?- Se preocupó la china.

-Es por el aire de aquí... Pero eso no importa; no queda mucho tiempo por lo que quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo que pueda aquí con ustedes y con Sou-chan.- Comentó limpiándose la sangre.

-Entonces... ¿Por eso te casaste? ¿Para poder venir aquí? -

-... Quería que Sou-chan dejara de preocuparse por mí, y se preocupe más por él. Con la cantidad de dinero que me envía ni siquiera sé si está comiendo correctamente todos los días, si tiene dinero para los apuntes de la preparatoria, o para el bus.- Entristeció.

-¡Claro que no tiene ni un centavo! - Exclamó en voz muy alta.- Se la pasa en mi casa mendigando por comida, va caminando a la preparatoria, y para el colmo trae la comida de Sadaharu todos los meses, ¡pero de esa forma aquel idiota es mucho más feliz, porque sabe que está ayudándote! - Mitsuba se sorprendió.- No hace falta ser muy lista para darme cuenta que eres la persona más importante en su vida, así que aunque viviera en la calle él estaría satisfecho si eso significa que tú puedes atenderte correctamente.-

La hermana mayor sonrió.- Conoces a Sou-chan mejor que yo, Kagura-chan.- Kagura se sonrojó.

-Aquí te traje agua, hermana.- Apareció Sougo, y Kagura ocultó su rostro sonrojado.

-Gracias.-

 **X**

Hacia la noche, Sougo tuvo que partir hacia la estación de policías por un aviso urgente, por lo que Kagura escoltó a Mitsuba hasta su casa, la cual parecía un castillo tradicional.- Vaya, te haz conseguido un pez gordo _anego_.-

Mitsuba rió.- Así parece.-

-Oigan, ¿ustedes viven aquí? Necesito que me respondan un par de preguntas.- Comentó Hijikata apareciéndose en una patrulla.

-...Toushiro-san...- Murmuró Mitsuba al reconocerlo, mientras que a Hijikata se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca al verla.

-¿ _Toushi?_ \- Preguntó Kagura al reconocerlo, pero pronto Mitsuba tuvo otro repentino ataque, mucho peor que el anterior, que la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

 _ **Flashback**_

Todos los policías habían sido citados en la estación de policías, menos Sougo, debido a que se trataba de un tema delicado y que podría llegar a influir sobre él, por lo que lo dejaron afuera del asunto.

-Tenkaiya, el comprometido de Okita Mitsuba, es sospechoso por comercializar armas ilegales con los terroristas fugitivos.- Comentó Kondou al resto del cuerpo policial.- Si no actuamos con cuidado Sougo podría ser despedido.-

-¿P-Por qué? - Preguntó Yamazaki.

-Si se casa con su hermana Sougo tendría antecedentes penales, por eso.- Comentó Hijikata exhalando humo de su cigarrillo.

-Así es, así que hasta que no tengamos un plan no actuaremos. Y sobre todo, hay que mantener a Sougo fuera de esto.-

Hijikata se quedó callado, pero en verdad le jodía muchísimo que aquel bastardo se halla acercado a Mitsuba sólo por conveniencia.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_


	25. Capítulo 25

**La introducción al caos puede ser peor que el caos mismo**

* * *

-¿Qué has dicho...?- Sougo estaba en shock.

-Lo que oyes, el esposo de Mitsuba-dono es sospechoso por comercializar armas con los terroristas.- Comentó Kondou tras llamarlo al cuartel general.- No queríamos que te vieras involucrado, ni tampoco tu hermana. Pero Toushi actuó por cuenta propia y fue a buscar a Tenkaiya, ya que la transacción es hoy a la noche.-

El sádico apretó su puño con fuerza y estaba decidido a matar a Hijikata, pero Kondou lo detuvo.- ¡Alto! ¿Por qué crees que no queríamos contarte? ¡Si los superiores se enteran de esto tú serás despedido! ¡Por eso Toushi está actuando por su cuenta! - Sougo se sorprendió, y se sacó aun más de quicio por lo que escapó de las manos de Kondou y salió corriendo.

 **X**

Ya en el hospital, Tenkaiya estaba de visita.- Eso fue peligroso, por suerte estaba tu conocido de la policía y pudo traerte rápidamente hasta aquí. Yo me ocuparé de lo demás, tú sólo descansa.-

-Gracias por preocuparte.- Contestó Mitsuba cortésmente y éste se marchó. Inmediatamente salió Kagura por debajo de la cama con snacks picantes. Mitsuba rió.- En verdad que puedes hacer todo lo que te pido, increíble.-

-No comas mucho, sólo empeorará tu salud.- Reclamó.

-¿Tú crees que fue por el picante que empeoré? -

-No... Pude notar que tú y Toushi se conocen de antes ¿verdad?-

-Así es, él, Kondou-san y Sou-chan nacimos en el mismo pueblo y crecimos juntos.-

-No lo sabía.- Se sorprendió.- Aunque siempre me pareció extraño que el sádico trate con tanta frivolidad a Toushi aun cuando no se hablan.-

-Ellos siempre se han tratado así, en parte es mi culpa.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno... Yo... Estaba muy enamorada de Toushiro-san, y a Sou-chan no le agradaba para nada.- Se sonrojó.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué te desmayaste al verlo! - Abrió grandes los ojos, provocando que Mitsuba riera y siguiera contándole anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes. Mientras más le contaba, más Kagura iba entendiendo las actitudes del sádico hacia ella. Era obvio que lo haría, no quería hacerle pasar a Kamui lo mismo que a él le habían hecho pasar.- _Ese idiota...-_ Pensó.

 **X**

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo tan cruel a Kagura?! ¡Es obvio que ella ya se ha encariñado con ella! - Le reprochaba Soyo a Kamui mientras estaban en un restaurante tomando un batido, como buena pareja empalagosa que eran.

-A mí también me duele tener que decírselo, pero es para que cuando llegue el momento no sufra como yo...- Comentó en un tono triste, era la primera vez que Soyo le veía así.

-...¿Ella es tan importante para ti?- Se sorprendió.

Kamui acentuó con la cabeza.- Cuando era pequeño me lastimé jugando solo en el parque, siempre pretendí que nunca me dolía ninguna herida que me hacía, pero ese día Mitsuba-san se me acercó para atenderme, y junto a ella estaba otro mocoso solitario como yo, ese era el sádico. Fue cuando recién se mudaron a Kabuki-cho, tiempo después Mitsuba-san tuvo que volver a su pueblo natal por su salud.-

-Ya veo... Por ella es que comenzaron a ser amigos.-

-Al principio empecé a jugar con él sólo para ver a Mitsuba-san, sentía un gran amor por ella.- Confesó.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Estabas enamorado de ella?!- Se sorprendió, y se puso algo celosa.

Kamui rió.- No ese tipo de amor, era más... Como decirlo...- Se quedó pensativo, hasta que sonrió levemente.- ... Me hacía recordar a mi madre.-

Soyo se sorprendió aun más, si bien sabía por Kagura que su madre había fallecido cuando eran pequeños, no quiso preguntar más sobre el tema por temor a abrir viejas heridas. Pronto, el celular de Kamui comenzó a sonar; era un mensaje de Kagura.

- _Anego empeoró, estábamos hablando en el hospital y de pronto comenzó a toser sangre otra vez. La llevaron a terapia intensiva... El sádico no contesta las llamadas, trata de ubicarlo.-_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kamui salió corriendo sin decirle una palabra a Soyo, quien más o menos supuso lo que había ocurrido, por lo que no trató de detener a Kamui.

 **X**

Fuera de su departamento, Sougo estaba saliendo de allí con sus armas cargadas, pero dos siluetas conocidas le sorprendieron.- ¿A donde piensas ir? - Preguntó el del parche, junto a Kamui.

-Esto no es asunto de ustedes.- Trató de pasar de ellos, pero le detuvieron.

-Nosotros también queremos a tu hermana, ¿por qué demonios no estás con ella ahora? Esta muy grave.- Comentó Kamui.

Okita apretó su puño con fuerza y les contó toda la historia, dejando atónitos a los otros dos. Aunque ellos podían auto-calificarse como malvados, lo que el tal Tenkaiya hacía con Mitsuba era imperdonable. Takasugi rió levemente.- Y luego dices que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Dame eso.- Le arrebató una de las armas.- No pasa nada si le disparo ¿verdad?-

-Es un maleante, no irás a la cárcel por deshacerte de alguien como él.- Comentó Kamui arrebatándole otra arma a Sougo, dejándole sólo una.

El sádico escondió su mirada tras sus mechones de pelo al ver la acción de sus amigos.- El lugar al que voy está lleno de esos sujetos, lo saben ¿verdad? Podrían morir.-

-Por mi genial, prefiero morir peleando por algo que considero justo antes que quedarme de brazos cruzados.- Comentó Takasugi.

-Como si fuera a morir por un par de desgraciados como esos.- Acotó Kamui.- Andando.-

 **X**

En la sala de cuidados intensivos, le dieron el aviso a Kagura de que ya habían hecho todo lo que pudieron por Mitsuba, que sólo era cuestión de horas para que ella abandonara ese mundo. Se quedó en la sala de espera apretando los puños mientras lloraba sin parar, sentía que ya había vivido esa escena antes con su madre y, al igual que cuando Kamui estuvo ausente en su lecho de muerte, el sádico ahora era el que estaba ausente.

 **X**

Mientras que en el puerto, el trío de idiotas ya se había avalanzado sobre los terroristas al ver que Hijikata ya había comenzado la pelea, sin haber esperado a la policía. Lucharon los cuatro contra un gran número de sujetos armados, recibiendo multiples heridas. Al llegar Kondou con el resto de la policía las ventajas fueron mayores, pero uno de los terroristas le disparó a Takasugi, dejándole una herida de gran gravedad.- ¡Kamui, lleváte a Takasugi! - Exclamó Sougo, por lo que el pelirrojo le hizo caso y lo llevó rápidamente al hospital, dejándole el resto a los demás.

En el último tramo de la pelea, Tenkaiya escapó.

 **X**

-La paciente despertó, puede pasar a verla.- Comentó el médico y Kagura entró rápidamente a la sala.

-¡Anego!- Tenía muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kagura-chan... Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido... Contigo al lado de Sou-chan puedo estar tranquila.- Comentó en un tono débil.

-¡No digas eso! - Tomó su mano.- Él aun es un niño malcriado, aun te necesita.- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Mitsuba sonrió levemente.- Lo mime mucho de pequeño, por eso es así de egoísta y malcriado... Pero... Por favor, cuida de él... Él ahora te necesita a ti, Kagura-chan.- Su voz se oía casi sin vida por lo que Kagura lloraba aun más.- ... ¿Donde está Sou-chan? - Preguntó débilmente.

-Aquí estoy.- Sougo entró agitado sorprendiendo a Kagura, se había limpiado la sangre para que su hermana no lo viera en ese estado. Kagura se levantó y los dejó hablar a solas.- Hermana...- Comentó mientras tomaba su mano.- ... Soy un hermano inútil que no puede hacer nada por tí... Lo siento.- Comenzó a llorar levemente.

-No digas eso... Aun puedes hacer algo por mí...- Sougo se sorprendió y Mitsuba sonrió.- Confiesale tus sentimientos a Kagura-chan...-

-Hermana... ¿Como es que tú...?- Se preguntaba como lo sabía.

-Sou-chan... Te conozco desde que eras un bebé... Conozco perfectamente tus sentimientos... No deberías dudar... Ella es una gran chica, sé que serán muy felices juntos...- Sougo tomó su mano con fuerza y la llevó a su rostro, abrazándola mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.- Te has convertido en un gran hombre... Estoy feliz de haber conocido a tus amigos y a la chica que tanto te gusta... Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido... De haberte tenido por hermano menor... - De a poco su voz fue siendo cada vez más débil hasta que finalmente soltó la mano de Sougo, su cuerpo ya no tenía vida. Sougo abrazó con fuerza su mano mientras lloraba.

 **X**

En la azotea del hospital, Kagura lloraba mientras que en la otra punta se encontraba Kamui también comiendo snacks picantes mientras derramaba lágrimas que secaba apenas salían de sus ojos. Takasugi se encontraba internado mientras atendían sus heridas de la dura batalla que lo dejó inconsciente.

Para el momento del funeral de Mitsuba, Sougo había desaparecido.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Una vez que la decisión está tomada es el adiós**

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras que Takasugi seguía inconsciente en el hospital, Kamui se encontraba en su casa golpeando lo primero que encontraba. Por otra parte, al recomponerse, Kagura fue en busca del sádico que seguía sin aparecer.

Hacia el anochecer comenzó a llover, y finalmente Kagura había encontrado a Sougo. Una imagen lúgubre describía el ánimo de Okita, quien se hallaba allí frente a la tumba de su hermana, cubierto de sangre. Ésta escurría por su chaqueta, mientras él miraba hacia el cielo.- ¿Qué... Sucedió?- Preguntó Kagura en shock.

-Aquel bastardo ya ha abandonado este mundo... Al igual que mi hermana.- Comentó en un tono frío.

-¿Acaso tú... Lo mataste?- Estaba asustada.

-Si... En el departamento de policías me dieron permiso de entregarlo vivo o muerto.- Seguía sin voltear a ver a Kagura, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Que estupidez has hecho! - Soltó sin pensar.- ¡¿Acaso crees que esto haría feliz a _anego_?!-

-...Cállate.- Contestó a secas.

-¡La venganza no hace feliz a nadie, mucho menos a ella!-

-...Cállate.-

-¡Lo que menos querría ella es que te mancharas las manos por alguien como él!-

-...¡Te dije que te callaras!- Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella, comenzando otra de sus típicas peleas con puños y patadas. Kagura se deshizo de su pararrayos, aunque notó que los ataques de Sougo no eran como siempre, podía esquivarlos con facilidad y si algún golpe llegaba a darle no eran tan duros como siempre. Él estaba débil.

-¡Ya no hay nada que hacer!- Continuó diciendo con dificultad mientras peleaban.- ¡Debes ser fuerte y superarlo, pero no de esta manera!- Entre golpe y golpe logró atajar las muñecas de él, deteniéndolo.-...Mientras tengas esa inseguridad adentro tuyo no me ganarás.-

Sougo hacía fuerza para soltarse.- Esas cosas... Ya las sé... Las se perfectamente, así que...- Dejó de hacer fuerza, rindiéndose.-... Por favor no sigas hablando, y quédate conmigo.- Kagura se sorprendió, y él cayo rendido a sus brazos. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro derecho de ella, y ella lo abrazó de manera incómoda ya que notó que él había empezado a llorar. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Sougo la tomó fuertemente de un hombro.- ...Quiero ser fuerte, tan fuerte que no tenga que perder a nadie más...- Kagura guardó silencio, ella también alguna vez se había sentido así después de todo.-... China, en aquel entonces, cuando eramos pequeños... Pensé que te había perdido, te agradezco que sigas a mi lado... Gracias.- Soltó un sollozo, y Kagura abrió grandes los ojos. Una de las tantas gotas de lluvia que caían cayó sobre su mejilla, simulando ser una lágrima que ella no se permitió soltar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no volvería a caer. Sabía que él estaba así por lo ocurrido con su hermana, que él _no quería_ tener sentimiento alguno hacia ella. Hizo de cuenta que él nunca dijo esas palabras y volvieron juntos a casa de los hermanos Yato.

Kamui los recibió sin decir nada, les miró serio pero esta vez no estaba celoso, estaba preocupado por su amigo.- Preparé el baño por si te quieres bañar.- Fue lo único que dijo al notarlo empapado y lleno de sangre.

Más a la noche, la lluvia no cesaba, es más, llovía peor, había una gran tormenta por lo que los hermanos contuvieron al sádico esa noche. Mientras él se bañaba ellos le preparaban el sillón-cama que tenían en el living. Por su parte, Sougo se encontraba en la bañera mientras repasaba las últimas palabras que le dedicó su hermana.

 _-No digas eso... Aun puedes hacer algo por mí...- Sougo se sorprendió y Mitsuba sonrió.- Confiesale tus sentimientos a Kagura-chan...-_

 _-Hermana... ¿Como es que tú...?- Se preguntaba como lo sabía._

 _-Sou-chan... Te conozco desde que eras un bebé... Conozco perfectamente tus sentimientos... No deberías dudar... Ella es una gran chica, sé que serán muy felices juntos...-_

El sádico apretó su puño con fuerza.- _No quiero perder a nadie más...-_ Inmediatamente el rostro sonriente de la china vino a su mente.- _Puede que no sea demasiado tarde... China... Yo... Todavía no te he perdido... ¿verdad?-_

Al salir del baño, pudo contemplar a Kagura durmiendo en el sofá que le había preparado. Como se había pasado la noche en vela llorando por la muerte de Mitsuba, y apenas dejó de llorar en la mañana salió a buscar al sádico no había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que se quedó profundamente dormida con una toalla atravesando su cuello, después de todo ella también estaba empapada. Por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con su hermana, Sougo sonrió.- Gracias, china.- Se acercó lentamente a ella para finalmente darle un beso en la frente. Inmediatamente, sintió como era echado hacia afuera por Kamui, quien lo vio. Lo tomó del cuello y lo soltó en la calle, haciendo que el sádico quede en el suelo.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte antes de estar molestando a Kagura? - Ciertamente Kamui no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea, pero no podía permitirle confundir sus emociones por lo que ocurrió con su hermana. Sabía que Sougo estaba muy dolido, pero eso no significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera, mucho menos con Kagura.

-Que molestia.- Por primera vez le hacía frente ante una situación en la que era evidente que él había tenido la culpa, pero eso ya no le importaba. Sentía mucha ira por dentro todavía.- Kamui, arreglemos esto de una vez.- Le miró desafiante y Kamui se emocionó, por fin tendrían una pelea seria.

Comenzaron a pelear por horas bajo la gran tormenta, mientras Kagura seguía profundamente dormida. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo, toda la furia que sentían con el otro fue descargada en la intensa pelea hasta quedar cubiertos en sangre del otro. Cuando ambos finalmente estaban cansados Sougo con toda su ira logró pegarle un gran puñetazo a Kamui que lo dejó en el suelo.

Kamui apretó su puño con fuerza.- ¿Por qué... Todos los hombres que me rodean quieren robarme a las mujeres que más amo?- Se preguntó en voz alta dejando helado a Sougo.- El calvo me arrebató a mi madre, y ahora tú quieres arrebatarme a Kagura... No es justo.- Comentó mientras se iba levantando de a poco, mientras que Sougo se sentó rendido en el suelo al escuchar las mismas palabras que él solía decir saliendo de la boca de Kamui.

-...¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?- Sougo se tapó el rostro con la palma de su mano, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.- _Estoy haciéndole lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, dejé que me arrebataran a mi hermana y por eso ella está...-_ Pensó con mucha culpa.- _No hay forma de garantizar que podré proteger a la china, pero estoy seguro que Kamui sí podrá... Aunque eso signifique no volverla a ver.-_ Se sentía muy frustrado, mientras que Kamui no entendía a que se debía el rostro de confusión que tenía el sádico.- Kamui... He tomado una decisión...- Kamui se le quedó oyendo sin entender nada.- Creo que esto será lo mejor para todos.-

 **X**

Luego de una semana en que el sádico no vuelve a aparecerse por la casa de los hermanos Yato, Takasugi despierta en el hospital y junto a él se encontraba Kamui con un rostro serio.- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí? - Preguntó el del parche con dificultad.

-Hace una semana.-

-Tsk, demonios.- Comentó en voz baja.- ¿Tú viniste a cuidarme?- Se burló.

-No. No soy tan buen amigo.- Contestó como si nada.- Aquella lunática vino aquí a cuidarte, se quedó todo el tiempo que los médicos le permitieron.-

-¿"Aquella"?- Se preguntó, y no pudo imaginar a otra persona que no fuera Matako, por lo que suspiró cansado.- ¿Como permitiste que se quedara? ¿Qué tal si violó de mí mientras estuve dormido?-

Kamui rió levemente.- No haría eso, está desquiciada pero en verdad te ama. Vine varios días a verte y siempre me encontraba con ella durmiendo mientras sostenía tu mano.-

Takasugi se quedó pensativo.- ... Ahora me siento culpable.- Comentó amargado.- ¿Y Sougo? ¿Por qué no está aquí?-

-No vuelvas a nombrarlo.- Se levantó y se marchó ofendido.

-¿Ah?- Se desconcertó.- ¿Y ahora que ocurrió?-

 **X**

Pasaron las semanas y llegó el festival de fin de año de la preparatoria, donde Kagura vistió un lindo kimono rojo con flores amarillas que le obsequió Soyo luego de maquillarla un poco para el evento, pero ni con todas esas cosas lindas Kagura podía verse bien, su rostro no emitía vida desde que no volvió a cruzarse con el sádico.

 _ **Flashback**_

Un par de horas después de lo ocurrido con Sougo, Kagura despertó y se encontró con su hermano cubierto de sangre.- ... ¡¿Que pasó?! - Preguntó exaltada.- ¡¿Y el sádico?!-

-... No vuelvas a nombrar a aquel bastardo.- Comentó con un tono frío.- Lo encontré queriendo propasarse contigo mientras dormías.- Kagura se sorprendió y se ruborizo.- ¿No es de lo peor? Su hermana acaba de morir, asesinó a su esposo, y aun así sólo piensa en sus deseos sexuales. Es despreciable.-

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Pero, esa noche sí estaba presente, y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos hasta que Kamui sacó a bailar a Kagura, notando la presencia del sádico.

-Vaya, pensé que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.- Comentó Nobume tomando una cerveza junto a él.

-No deberías estar tomando eso, aun sigue siendo una fiesta de la preparatoria, el alcohol no está permitido.- Desvió el tema.

-¿Le contarás a alguien?-

Rió.- No.-

-Entonces no hay problema.- Continuó bebiendo mientras notaba como el sádico observaba a Kagura.- Deberías ser tú el que esté bailando con ella.-

-Eso sólo provocaría que peleáramos otra vez con Kamui, arruinaríamos la fiesta.- Dio media vuelta para marcharse.- Además, aun no desaparecí de la faz de la tierra como tú dijiste, pero estoy a punto.- Se marchó dejando pensativa a Nobume, y algo preocupada.

- _Acaso él..._ \- Se adelantó a sacar conclusiones.

Pronto, se apareció Shimaru.- _"Vamos a apartar buenos lugares para ver los fuegos artificiales, el festival está por terminar"_ \- Escribió en su cuaderno.

-... Bien.- Ambos fueron a reservar uno de los mejores lugares, al igual que Soyo con Kamui, por lo que ninguno notó que para el final del festival Kagura se había ido a un lugar apartado para contemplar los fuegos artificiales sola. Ninguna compañía era buena si no estaba el sádico molestando. Para su sorpresa, él también había pensado igual, por lo que ambos se encontraron en el mismo lugar, cruzaron miradas sorprendidas y se quedaron a esperar los fuegos artificiales sin decir una palabra.

Unos largos minutos de silencio sólo sirvieron para que la mente de Kagura de vueltas, quería saber como estaba, qué era lo que en realidad había querido hacer con ella, por qué pelearon con Kamui, cómo estaba con lo de su hermana, y demás. Lo único que podía hacer era preocuparse por él, hasta que finalmente decidió preguntarle directamente.- ... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó incómoda e inmediatamente Sougo la abrazó muy fuerte, sorprendiéndola.

-... Hay algo que tengo que decirte.-

 **X**

Tras el primer fuego artificial que apareció, Soyo estaba en shock.- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó muy molesta.

-Lo que escuchas. Aquel bastardo volverá a Bushuu, a su pueblo natal para no volver a molestar a Kagura.- Comentó con un tono neutral.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta de poner tu felicidad por encima de la de tus seres queridos! - Se levantó indignada.

-Esa fue una decisión que tomó él, yo no lo obligué a nada.-

Soyo se quedó apretando su labio inferior con furia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- ¡Nunca imaginé que serías así de idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte! - Gritó, y salió corriendo con muchas lágrimas cayendo, mientras que Kamui se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

 **X**

Por otro lado, mientras seguía el gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, Sougo aun se encontraba abrazando con fuerza a Kagura.- ... No quiero seguir causándote molestias, ni seguir lastimándote como lo he estado haciendo desde que nos conocemos... Nosotros nunca podríamos estar juntos, por mucho que _queramos_.- Confesó, dejando helada a Kagura.- ... Volveré a mi pueblo natal... Por lo que no nos volveremos a ver.- La china quedó en shock y soltó un sollozo mientras soltaba un mar de lágrimas.- Pero hay algo que debes tener en claro... - Se alejó un poco de ella, sin soltarla, para verla a los ojos por unos segundos.- ... Siempre te amaré.- Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron aun más grandes, sin dejar de llorar, e inmediatamente Sougo posó sus labios sobre los de ella, cerrando en un gran beso de despedida bajo los fuegos artificiales donde nadie podía verlos.

Pero había alguien que sí los vio, era Soyo quien continuaba corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver a lo lejos a sus dos amigos en aquel tierno beso por lo que no pudo evitar romperse en llanto de ver así a sus amigos, ellos realmente se amaban y debían separarse.

Kagura de a poco fue abrazando con fuerza al sádico, devolviendo aquel beso, mientras lloraba sin cesar ante la idea de que finalmente cuando aceptaban sus sentimientos, él se iría lejos de ella.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Los verdaderos finales felices son sólo el comienzo de una historia feliz**

* * *

Esa misma noche los hermanos Yato volvieron a casa sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos estaban muy amargados. Hasta que Kamui decidió romper con el silencio.- ¿Sabes? El sádico bastardo dijo que volvería a su pueblo natal, que ridículo. Debe ser otra mala broma, si es por molestarnos se quedaría junto a nosotros toda la vida.- Comentó en tono burlón, pero Kagura corrió a su cuarto sin decir nada, encerrándose, lo que molestó y amargó aun más a Kamui por tener que ver así a su hermana por aquel bastardo.

Ambos se quedaron en sus habitaciones despiertos hasta tarde. Kagura lloró hasta quedarse dormida, mientras que Kamui daba vueltas en la cama preguntándose si hacía lo correcto, si en verdad hacía lo mejor para Kagura, hasta que finalmente se durmió de la jaqueca que le provocaba pensar en ello.

Al día siguiente, al medio día, ambos seguían profundamente dormidos por el hecho de que vaya a saber a que hora lograron conciliar el sueño; pero los despertó Takasugi, quien casi tira la puerta abajo de la cantidad de golpes que le daba.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Kagura con unas grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos.

-No sé que quiere Shinsuke ahora.- Contestó Kamui, también con unas grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el del parche sumamente alterado.- ¿Que te pasa? - Preguntó sin importancia.

-¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me avisó que Sougo se iba?! ¡Y peor aun, que ya está en la terminal por irse! - Sacudió a Kamui de los hombros, logrando que ambos hermanos quedaran atónitos. Se cambiaron de ropa lo más rápido posible y salieron corriendo hacia la terminal.

 _-¡Soy un idiota, y tú aun más, bastardo sádico!.-_ Pensó Kamui.

 _-¡No te vayas...!-_ Pensó Kagura.

- _¡Todos son unos malditos idiotas!_ \- Pensó Shinsuke.

 **X**

En la terminal, se toparon con Soyo, quien estaba llorando luego de haberse despedido de Sougo.- ¡¿Dónde está él?! - Preguntó Takasugi, pero Soyo no podía hablar de lo angustiada que estaba, por lo que refugió su rostro en el pecho de su amiga mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Pronto divisaron un micro que se iba de la terminal.

-... No es posible...- Murmuró Kagura mientras se desmoronaba por dentro viendo como se marchaba aquel bus.

-¡Maldición! - Gritó Kamui y golpeó el suelo con su puño, logrando que sus nudillos sangraran.

Takasugi apretó sus dientes y puño con fuerza y, ante tal frustración e impotencia por querer golpear a los dos hermanos, prendió un cigarrillo.

-Está prohibido fumar aquí, idiota.- Comentó Sougo con sus maletas a las rastras.- No sabía que venían a despedirme, mi micro está por salir así que será una despedida corta.- Comentó con su tono burlón de siempre, pretendiendo que nada fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo.

Todos quedaron en shock al suponer que él ya se había marchado en el micro anterior, por lo que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Kamui que lo dejó en el suelo, a lo que Sougo no quiso responder con otro golpe debido a que los guardias los echarían a ambos de la terminal.- ¿Que demonios te pasa?- Preguntó sobándose la mejilla.

-¿Pensabas irte así nada más? ¡Maldito sádico bastardo...! - Kamui apretó sus puños mientras su mirada se mantenía oculta bajo sus mechones de cabello.- En vez de luchar por convencerme de que no lastimarás a Kagura huirás de esta manera... ¡¿Cómo quieres que acepte que seas su novio si haces que tenga una cara como esa?! - Señaló a Kagura, la cual no le habían prestado atención, por lo que el sádico quedó en shock al verla llorando, otra vez.

Sougo apretó su puño con fuerza.- ... No quiero que tenga ese rostro nunca más, por eso me voy.- Comentó en un tono frío.

-¡¿Y tú dices que la amas?! ¡Bastardo! - Quiso volver a golpearlo pero Takasugi lo detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas o nos echarán del lugar!- Reprochó el del parche.

Kamui le ignoró completamente por lo que trató de zafar de los brazos de Takasugi, pero éste no lo soltaba.- ¡Si en verdad la amaras sabrías que haciendo esto sólo la lastimas aun más! ¡No me vengas con la excusa de que YO soy el que se interpone entre ustedes cuando en realidad eres tú el cobarde que no se anima a luchar por la persona que ama!- La mente de Sougo hizo un gran _"click"_ al escuchar esas palabras, al igual que todos los demás, logrando que Soyo dejara de llorar al ver la verdadera intensión de Kamui.

Una vez que el pelirrojo se calmó, Takasugi lo soltó.- No entregaré a mi hermana a alguien que no está dispuesto a pelear por ella, así que si todavía quieres irte ve, si es que estás preparado para olvidarla y jamás volver a mostrar tu cara delante de ella.- Dio media vuelta para irse pero sintió como alguien lo abrazó desde atrás, por un segundo se disgustó de pensar que era el sádico y quiso pegarle hasta matarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que quien lo abrazaba era Kagura, llorando.

-... Gracias, Kamui... Te quiero.- Confesó entre lágrimas.

Kamui volteó y la abrazó con dulzura mientras ambos caían de rodillas al piso, calmando toda la ira que sentía hacía un segundo.- Yo también te quiero... Más que a nada en el mundo.-

- _Último llamado al pasajero Okita Sougo, presentarse en la dársena N°8. En 20 segundos el bus partirá.-_ Se oyó por un parlante.

Ambos hermanos no hicieron caso al llamado, y no voltearon a ver a Sougo. Pasaron los segundos y escucharon al micro irse, e inmediatamente ambos hermanos fueron abrazados por el sádico, quien tenía los ojos lagrimosos.- No voy a darles las gracias, porque aun es muy pronto para eso. Les demostraré a ambos que haré feliz a la china, no importa como, aun si tengo que soportar tus golpes todos los días.- dirigiéndose a Kamui.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente y volvió a tener un rostro serio.- Haré de tu vida un infierno mientras estés con ella.- Amenazó.

-Lo soportaré.-

-Y yo lo impediré.- Acotó Takasugi.- Aunque ni debería, ya que ni siquiera me avisaste que te irías, y después dices ser mi amigo.- Se ofendió.

-¿Acaso quieres que te haga a tí mi novia? - Se burló el sádico.

Se le marcó una vena al del parche.- ¡Si serás...!- Apretó su puño en señal de amenaza, pero fue empujado desde atrás por Soyo, haciendo que los otros tres lo sujetaran, uniéndolo al abrazo mientras que Soyo sacaba fotos del acontecimiento.

Takasugi suspiró cansado.- ... Ustedes son mi familia, y cualquiera de ustedes que quiera romper eso lo mataré.- Amenazó, sacando su lado tierno por primera vez.

-Entonces ¿me ibas a matar? - Preguntó Kamui desafiante.

-Sí, así es. Y a tí también, estúpida.- Golpeó la cabeza de Kagura.

-¡Yo hice lo pude!- Se defendió la pelirroja.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! ¿Gracias a quién fueron capaces de llegar a tiempo para detener a este idiota, eh?- Los retó, y ambos guardaron silencio, después de todo tenía razón.

-No volveré a huir así... Así que pueden estar tranquilos.- Acotó el sádico calmadamente, por lo que todos sonrieron.

-Más te vale.- Terminó Kamui.

-Vayámonos de aquí.- Takasugi tomó una de las maletas de Sougo para ayudarlo con la carga, y todos comenzaron a salir de la termina, hasta que Kamui notó que Soyo no los seguía, por lo que se volvió en el camino dejando que los otros tres se adelantaran.- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó curioso.

-Nada, es sólo que... Quedé sorprendida con lo que le dijiste a Okita-san, en verdad eres una muy buena persona aunque no lo creas... Y lamento haber dudado de tu bondad.- Entristeció recordando el hecho de que terminó con él.- Entiendo si no quieres perdonarme, sólo quería decirte que...Me he enamorado aun más de ti, así que si en algún momento deseas volver conmigo estaré aquí esperándote...- No terminó de decir la frase que fue callada por un gran beso de Kamui, sorprendiéndola y, mientras más segundos pasaban, iba correspondiendo el beso.

Los tres se quedaron mirando indiferentes a la dulce pareja, hasta que de pronto apareció cierta rubia gritando.- ¡Shinsuke-sama! - Era Matako.

 _-¿"sama"?_ \- Preguntó Kagura en tono burlón, haciendo fastidiar al del parche.

\- Se que debes estar triste porque tu amigo se fue ¡Pero no te preocupes, he venido a consolarte! - Se emocionó.- ¿Uh? pero si él está aquí.- Murmuró al ver a Sougo.-

\- No lo necesito, vete.- Contestó el del parche hasta que recordó que Kamui le había contado que ella había cuidado de él mientras estuvo grave.-... L-Lo siento.- Contestó con desagrado, haciendo extrañar a Matako.- Kamui me contó... Que mientras yo estuve en el hospital, tú cuidaste de mí...-

-¡No hice nada malo, se lo juro!- Se atajó, y se ruborizó, delatándose a ella misma.

-¡¿Que hiciste?!- Se alarmó.

-¡Nada, se lo juro!-

-¿Y por que demonios estas sonrojada?- Se fastidió.

\- R-Recordé su rostro mientras dormía, sólo eso.- Takasugi se sorprendió, no esperaba que su amor llegara para tanto siendo que él la trataba mal siempre, por lo que rió levemente.

-En verdad eres una masoquista.- Le golpeó la frente delicadamente.- Está bien, como compensación te llevaré a donde tú quieras hoy.-

-¡¿EN VERDAD?!- Se enamoró.

-Si.- Contestó sin muchas ganas.

-¡Genial! - Inmediatamente se lo llevó arrastrando.- ¡Iremos a un LoveHotel! -

-¡¿AH?! ¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Suéltame! - Rogaba Takasugi mientras era llevado desde los pies.- ¡Ni loco iré ahí!- Pronto sus siluetas fueron desvaneciéndose, dejando solos a Sougo y Kagura, quienes veían con indiferencia a la pareja dispareja.

-¿Quieres ir al parque?- Preguntó Sougo indiferente.

-Claro.- Contestó con el mismo tono.

Ambos se dirigieron al parque que se encontraba frente a la terminal y se sentaron en una banca, estaban muy cansados por todo el estrés mental que habían soportado.- Demonios, todos hacen lo que quieren.- Comentó el sádico fastidiado al percatarse de que sin previo aviso sus amigos se habían ido con _sus chicas_.

-Todos, menos tú.- Recalcó con un tono un poco amargo.

-Es verdad.- Rió por lo bajo.- Pero eso no volverá a pasar, tú y Kamui tenían razón, soy un maldito cobarde, siempre lo he sido.- Kagura le escuchaba atentamente.- Incluso hay algo que nunca te conté...-

-¿Que es?- Preguntó curiosa.

-El día que fuimos a esa pista de patinaje sobre hielo... Aquel bastardo no te dio tu primer beso... Fui yo cuando eramos pequeños.- Confesó, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- ...Aquel sujeto no te dio tu primer beso... Fui yo... Cuando eramos unos mocosos... Fue en una situación similar a esta... Fue un beso corto y mientras estabas inconsciente... Muy propio de un cobarde como yo.- Rió levemente.- Así que no te preocupes, tu primer beso fue con alguien a quien de verdad querías, no con aquel sujeto.-_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _-Entonces... No fue un sueño.-_ Pensó, y unos segundos después enfureció.- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERASTE HASTA AHORA PARA CONTÁRMELO?! ¡TE IBAS A IR SIN DECÍRMELO MALDITO BASTARDO! - Comenzaron a pelear como siempre con puños y patadas, ahuyentando a todas las personas que se encontraban en el parque. Finalmente, y por primera vez, hubo un ganador: Kagura.

Logró posicionarse sobre él mientras se encontraban en el suelo.- Gané, te acorralé.- Cantó victoriosa.

Sougo sonrió en forma sádica.- Más bien yo no te dejé escapatoria.-

-¿A que te refieres?- Se extrañó.

Inmediatamente Sougo posó su mano en la cabeza de Kagura, atrayéndola hacia él para cerrar el aire que había entre ellos con un gran y satisfactorio beso que la china correspondió con dulzura. Estaba aliviada de que su primer beso en verdad haya sido con el sádico y no con aquel desagradable sujeto, pero más aliviada estaba por poder guardar en su memoria un gran primer beso luego de tantas idas y vueltas que habían tenido que soportar.

-Gracias...- Susurró el sádico entre besos.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-Porque fui un completo idiota contigo, te hice llorar muchas veces y me arriesgué más de una vez a perderte por puros caprichos... Esta vez te cuidaré, y no volveré a alejarme de ti nunca más.- Le acarició el rostro.

- _¿Acaso estoy soñando?_ \- Se preguntaba Kagura, mientras era besada nuevamente por aquel bastardo sádico del cual estaba enamorada desde que era muy pequeña.- _No... Esto es real... Después de tanto tiempo... Por fin es real.-_ Pensó con dulzura mientras correspondía los tiernos besos del sádico.

Ninguno de los dos notó que en un extremo del parque Takasugi se hallaba con Matako observando la dulce escena, y en la otra punta se encontraba Kamui queriendo matar a Sougo, pero éste era retenido por una increíble fuerza (vaya a saber de donde) de Soyo.- _Kagura-chan... Después de tanto tiempo... Es tu turno de ser feliz.-_ Pensó su amiga con dulzura.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que están haciendo en la vía pública?! - Les reprochó el guardia del parque a la pareja que aun se encontraba a los besos en el suelo.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Es lo que me gustaría decir, pero si vienen leyendo mis fics ya sabrán que me encannnnta continuar la historia una vez que está acabada con capítulos extras tipo "especiales", así que esta historia todavía no termina! Como sabrán también soy muy perezosa y últimamente tengo muy poca inspiración (gracias facultad .l. ) así que no me pregunten cuándo publicaré esos capítulos porque ni yo misma lo sé! xd_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia que dejé inconclusa por tanto tiempo y que por fin le dí una especie de "final feliz", espero poder tener tiempo para poder escribir demás capítulos especiales para que sepan como sigue la relación de estos dos idiotas que por fin están juntos_

 _y por sobre todas las cosas, muchas gracias por sus linnnndos comentarios que me impulsaron a seguir adelante con esta historia, son adorables_


End file.
